No deberias saberlo
by MelissaKankrer
Summary: Bella tiene un complicado viaje de negocios donde entabla conversación con un desconocido en el avion, contándole todos sus secretos. No se guarda nada pensando que no lo volvera a ver. El lunes al llegar al trabajo, se lleva una gran sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno<strong>

Claro que tengo secretos.

Por supuesto. Como todo el mundo. Es lo más normal. Y estoy segura de que no son más numerosos que los del resto de la gente.

Y no me refiero a cosas trascendentales del tipo: "El presidente tiene la intención de bombardear Japón y sólo Will Smith es capaz de salvar al mundo." Los míos son normales y corrientes.

Por ejemplo, unos cuantos al azar, así, a bote pronto:

1. Mi bolso de Kate Spade es falso.

2. Me encanta el jerez dulce, la bebida menos enrollada del mundo.

3. No tengo ni idea de lo que significan las siglas OTAN. Ni qué representan.

4. Peso sesenta y un kilos y no cincuenta y seis, como cree Mike, mi novio. (Aunque he de alegar en mi defensa que cuando se lo dije había planeado ponerme a dieta. Y, la verdad, tampoco hay tanta diferencia.)

5. Siempre he pensado que Mike se parece un poco a Ken, el de Barbie.

6. A veces, cuando estamos haciendo el amor apasiona damente, me entran ganas de echarme a reír.

7. Perdí la virginidad con Brian Geller en el cuarto de invitados, mientras mis padres veían _Ben Hur _en el piso de abajo.

8. Ya me he bebido el vino que me dio mi padre para que lo tuviera veinte años en la bodega.

9_. Sammy, _el pez de colores de mis padres, no es el mismo que el que les cuidé mientras ellos estaban en Egipto.

10. Cuando Lauren, mi compañera de trabajo, me irrita de verdad (algo que ocurre casi todos los días), riego su planta con zumo de naranja.

11. Una vez tuve un extraño sueño lésbico con Alice, una de las chicas con las que comparto piso.

12. La tanga que llevo me molesta.

13. Siempre he creído que no soy como todo el mundo y que en el momento más inesperado empezaré una nueva vida, emocionante y asombrosa.

14. No tengo ni idea de qué está diciendo el tipo del traje gris.

15. Además, he olvidado cómo se llama.

Y acabo de conocerlo hace diez minutos.

—Nosotros creemos en las alianzas logísticas formativas —dice con voz monótona y nasal—, tanto en línea ascendente como en descendente, sea por encima o por debajo de la paridad.

—Por supuesto —corroboro animadamente, en plan: "Es lo normal."

¿Logística? ¿Qué querrá decir?

¡Dios mío! ¿Y si me lo pregunta?

No seas tonta, Bella. No te va a soltar de repente: "¿Qué signifi ca esa palabra?" Soy una colega, una profesional del marketing, ¿no? Se da por supuesto que sé de esas cosas.

De todas formas, si vuelve a mencionarlo, cambiaré de tema o le diré que soy pos logística o algo así.

Lo importante es que muestre una imagen competente y de confianza en mí misma. Puedo hacerlo. Es mi gran oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla.

Estoy sentada en un despacho de la sede de Glen Oil en Volterra, y al mirar mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana me doy cuenta de que tengo aspecto de supe ejecutiva. Me he alisado el pelo; llevo unos pendientes discretos, como los que recomiendan en los ar tículos tipo "Cómo conseguir trabajo"; y me he puesto mi flamante traje nuevo Prada. (Bueno, está prácticamente nuevo. Lo encon tré en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano a beneficio de la lucha contra el cáncer y le cosí el botón que le faltaba. Nadie diría que lo compré allí.)

He venido en representación de Panther Corporation, empresa en la que trabajo. La reunión es para cerrar un acuerdo promocio nal entre nuestra nueva bebida tonificante con sabor a grosella y Glen Oil, y he acudido en avión desde Nueva York con ese único propó sito. (¡Con todos los gastos pagados!)

Nada más llegar, el personal de Marketing se ha puesto a presu mir de quién ha viajado más, quién ha conseguido más puntos o ha volado por la noche a Washington. Creo que me he marcado unos cuantos faroles muy convincentes (excepto cuando he soltado que fui en Concorde a Ottawa y resulta que ese vuelo no existe). Aunque, la verdad, es la primera vez que hago un viaje de negocios.

Bueno, seamos sinceros: es el primer negocio que hago, y pun to. Llevo once meses en la empresa como auxiliar de marketing y, hasta la fecha, lo único que me han dejado hacer es pasar notas a limpio, organizar reuniones para otra gente, pedir bocadillos y re coger la ropa de mi jefe en la tintorería.

Esto es algo así como mi gran oportunidad y abrigo la esperan za de que, si la manejo bien, me asciendan. El anuncio decía: "Posi bilidades de ascenso en un año", y el lunes tengo la evaluación anual con mi jefe, Paul. He buscado la palabra "evaluación" en la guía informativa de los empleados y pone que es "la ocasión ideal para tratar la posibilidad de pasar a una categoría superior".

¡Subir en la jerarquía! La sola idea aviva en mí un viejo y familiar anhelo: demostrar a mi padre que no soy un absoluto desastre, y a mi madre, y a Tanya. Si pudiera llegar un día a casa y decir como si tal cosa: "Por cierto, me han ascendido, ahora soy ejecutiva de marketing"...

Bella Swan, ejecutiva de marketing.

Bella Swan, vicepresidenta adjunta (Marketing).

Sólo necesito que hoy todo salga bien. Paul me dijo que el trato estaba cerrado y que mi único cometido era asentir y estrechar ma nos; que incluso yo sería capaz de hacerlo. Y hasta el momento, creo que todo va de maravilla.

Bien, no entiendo el noventa por ciento de lo que dicen, pero tampoco sabía mucho cuando me presenté al examen oral de francés del último curso del instituto, y saqué notable.

—... cambio de nombre de marca..., análisis..., rentable...

El tipo del traje gris sigue con su cháchara sobre unas cosas y otras. Con el mayor sigilo del que soy capaz, estiro la mano y vuelvo lentamente su tarjeta hacia mí, para poder leerla.

Aro Volturi. Vale. Me acordaré. Aro, dúo. Es fácil. Sólo ten go que imaginar dos intérpretes de ópera y chicas con vestidos va porosos. Lo que no guarda ninguna relación... y, además...

Mejor me lo apunto.

Anoto "Cambio de nombre de marca" y "Aro Volturi" en mi libreta y me revuelvo en la silla. ¡Dios, qué incómodas son estas bra gas! Es decir, las tangas nunca me han parecido muy cómodas, pero ésta es un auténtico fastidio. Aunque supongo que se debe a que es dos tallas menor de lo que debería.

Me imagino que cuando Mike me lo compró le diría a la de pendienta que peso cincuenta y seis kilos, y ella supondría que uso la tres. ¡Qué más quisiera yo!

(Estoy convencida de que la chica lo hizo adrede; seguro que sa bía que era mentira.)

Así que al intercambiar regalos en Nochebuena, me encontré una preciosa tanga de seda de color rosa pálido, de la tres. Y ahora tengo dos opciones:

A: digo la verdad. "Es algo pequeño. Más bien tiro hacia la cinco y, por cierto, en realidad no peso cincuenta y seis ki los."

B: metérmelo con calzador.

Lo cierto es que no me costó mucho y casi no se notan las mar cas rojas que deja. También tuve que cortar todas las etiquetas de mi ropa para que Mike no me descubriera.

No es necesario aclarar que desde entonces apenas me he pues to este tipo de ropa interior tan peculiar. Pero de vez en cuando lo veo en el cajón, bonito y caro, y pienso: "Vamos, seguro que no aprieta tanto", y me lo encajo como puedo. Es lo que he hecho esta maña na. Como no me hacía daño, hasta he creído que había perdido peso.

Ilusa.

—Por desgracia, desde el cambio de nombre de la marca..., he mos reconsiderado… pensamos que es necesario tener en cuenta sinergias alternativas...

Hasta el momento me he limitado a quedarme callada y asentir, convencida de que la historia de la reunión de negocios era de lo más fácil. Pero ante las palabras de Aro Volturi mi subcons ciente reacciona. ¿De qué está hablando?

—... dos productos divergentes... lo que resulta incompatible...

¿A qué se referirá con lo de la incompatibilidad? ¿Y con lo de re considerar? Se me enciende una luz roja. Puede que no sea sólo pa labrería. A lo mejor se trata de algo serio. Rápido, ¡presta atención!

—Nuestra evaluación de la sinérgica y funcional asociación que Panther y Glen Oil han disfrutado en el pasado no puede ser más positiva —continúa Aro Volturi—, pero estará de acuerdo en que, evidentemente, llevamos caminos opuestos.

¿Caminos opuestos?

¿De eso ha estado hablando todo el tiempo?

Siento un espasmo en el estómago.

No puede estar...

¿Intenta romper el trato?

—Perdone, Aro —lo interrumpo con la voz más relajada que soy capaz de articular—. He estado escuchando con atención todo lo que ha dicho —aseguro con sonrisa amistosa, tipo: "Esto es una reunión de profesionales"—. Pero si pudiera…, em…, hacer un re sumen de la situación para que nos enteremos todos...

"Pero clarito", suplico sin que me oiga.

Aro Volturi y el resto de los ejecutivos intercambian mi radas.

—Estamos ligeramente descontentos con sus valores de marca.

—¿Mis valores? —pregunto asustada.

—Los del producto —me aclara, mirándome de forma extra ña—. Tal como he explicado, en la actualidad estamos inmersos en un proceso de cambio de imagen y creemos que la nueva ha de ser la de una gasolina con conciencia ecológica, tal como demuestra el narciso de nuestro logotipo. Y opinamos que la de Panther Prime, que se centra en el deporte y la competición, es demasiado agresiva.

—¿Qué?—exclamo desconcertada—. Pero… si es una bebida de frutas.

Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Glen Oil es una gasolina que produce humos y contamina el planeta. Panther Prime es un refres co con sabor a grosella. ¿Cómo va a ser demasiado agresivo?

—Los valores que promueve —afirma indicando los folletos que hay encima de la mesa—: pujanza, elitismo, virilidad… el pro pio eslogan, "Que nada te detenga", la verdad, suena un poco anti cuado. No nosparece viable una iniciativa conjunta.

No. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No puede estar dando marcha atrás.

Todo el mundo pensará que ha sido por mi culpa, que la he regado y que soy una inepta.

El corazón me late con fuerza y estoy acalorada. No debo dejar que algo así ocurra. Pero ¿qué digo? No he preparado nada. Paul me aseguró que todo estaba arreglado y que yo sólo tendría que estrecharles la mano.

—Por supuesto, lo discutiremos antes de tomar una decisión —concluye él con una leve sonrisa—. Y como le decía, nos gustaría seguir en contacto con Panther Corporation, así que, en cualquier caso, esta reunión ha valido la pena.

¡Está echando hacia atrás la silla!

No puedo permitir que se me escape esta oportunidad. Debo convencerlos. He de cancelar el trato.

Cerrar el trato, quiero decir.

—¡Espere! —exclamo—. Espere… un momento. Me gustaría co mentarle algo.

¿De qué hablo? Si no tengo nada que comentar.

Tomo una lata de Panther Prime que hay en la mesa, para inspi rarme. En un intento por ganar tiempo, me levanto, me dirijo al cen tro de la sala y alzo nuestro producto para que todo el mundo lo vea. —Panther Prime es… una bebida para deportistas.

Me callo y me contestan con un amable silencio. Me arde la cara.

—Es..., esto..., es muy...

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Vamos, Bella, piensa. Piensa en Panther Prime..., Panther Cola..., piensa...

¡Claro!

Muy bien, voy a empezar otra vez.

—Desde el lanzamiento de Panther Cola a finales de los ochen ta, las bebidas de nuestra empresa han sido sinónimo de energía, entusiasmo y excelencia —digo con desenvoltura.

Gracias a Dios, es parte de la propaganda. La he copiado tantos millones de veces que me la sé de memoria.

—Los productos Panther son un fenómeno de marketing —continúo—. Su perfil es uno de los más conocidos en todo el mun do e incluso los diccionarios han incorporado su eslogan: "Que nada te detenga." Hoy estamos aquí para ofrecerle a Glen Oil una oportu nidad única para que se una a una marca mundial de calidad reco nocida.

Envalentonada, comienzo a andar por la habitación gesticu lando.

—Cuando un consumidor compra un refresco Panther está di ciendo que no se conforma con menos —aseguro dándole un brus co golpe a la lata—. Espera lo máximo de su bebida tonificante, de su gasolina, de sí mismo.

¡Estoy que me salgo! ¡Es fantástico! Si Paul me viera en este mo mento, me ascendería ipso facto.

Me acerco a la mesa y miro a Aro Volturi.

—Cuando un cliente abre esta lata, su elección le dice al mundo entero quién es él. Le estoy pidiendo a Glen Oil que haga lo mismo.

Al acabar dejo el bote con firmeza en medio de la mesa, agarro la anilla y, con sonrisa confiada, tiro de ella.

Entonces, el volcán entra en erupción.

La bebida gaseosa con sabor a grosella sale despedida con toda su fuerza, aterriza en la mesa, empapa los papeles y carpetas con un líquido rojo chillón y, ¡oh, no!, ¡por favor, no!, pone perdida la cami sa de Aro Volturi.

—¡Mierda!, quiero decir, lo siento mucho.

—¡Santo cielo! —Exclama él enfadado, levantándose y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo—. ¿Esta cosa deja mancha?

—Uhm… no lo sé —contesto tomando el envase con gesto de impotencia.

—Traeré un trapo —dice uno de los presentes.

La puerta se cierra tras él y nos quedamos en silencio, interrum pido sólo por el sonido de las gotas que caen al suelo.

Miro a Aro Volturi con la cara roja y la sangre agolpada en mis sienes.

—Por favor, no se lo diga a mi jefe —suplico tras aclarar mi en ronquecida voz.

/*/*/

Al final, la he cagado.

Mientras arrastro los tacones por la explanada del aeropuerto de Volterra, me siento completamente abatida. A pesar de todo, Aro Volturi ha sido muy amable. Me ha dicho que estaba seguro de que la mancha se iría y me ha prometido que no le contaría a Paul nada de lo sucedido. Con todo, no ha cambiado de parecer so bre el trato.

Mi primera gran reunión. Mi primera gran oportunidad..., y ha terminado así. Me entran ganas de tirar la toalla, llamar a la oficina y decir: "Se acabó, no voy a volver nunca más, y, por cierto, fui yo quien atascó la fotocopiadora aquella vez."

Pero no puedo. Es mi tercer trabajo en cuatro años. Tiene que salir bien. Por mi autoestima, y también porque le debo cuatro mil dolares a mi padre.

—¿Qué le pongo? —me pregunta un chico italiano, y levan to la vista, aturdida. He llegado al aeropuerto con una hora de tiem po y he ido directa al bar.

—Pues... vino blanco. No, mejor un vodka con tónica, gracias.

Cuando él se aleja, me dejo caer en un taburete. De repente aparece una azafata con el pelo recogido en una trenza de raíz y se sienta dos banquetas más allá. Me sonríe y le devuelvo una tímida sonrisa.

No sé cómo le hace la gente para triunfar en su vida profe sional. De verdad que no lo sé. Es como mi amiga Alice. Siempre quiso ser abogada y ahora, ¡tachán!, defiende a defraudadores. Pero yo dejé la universidad sin tener ni idea de lo que haría. Mi primer trabajo fue en una inmobiliaria y sólo lo acepté porque me gusta cu riosear en las casas. Y porque conocí a una mujer con unas maravi llosas uñas pintadas de rojo en una feria de empleo que me aseguró que había ganado tanto dinero que podría retirarse a los cuarenta.

Pero lo odié desde el primer momento. Los otros agentes inmo biliarios en prácticas me cayeron fatal. Además, detestaba decir co sas como: "Es encantadora." Y, sobre todo, que si alguien sólo podía pagar trescientos mil dolares, teníamos que darle información de ca sas que valieran al menos cuatrocientos mil y después mirarlo por encima del hombro, como insinuando: "Dios mío, sólo tiene tres cientos mil dolares, usted es un fracasado."

Así que a los seis meses anuncié que quería cambiar de profe sión y que me iba a dedicar a la fotografía. Fue una etapa fantástica, como en las películas. Mi padre me prestó el dinero para hacer un cursillo y comprar una cámara. Iba a iniciar una emocionante ca rrera creativa que inauguraría mi nueva vida...

Pero las cosas no fueron así.

Es decir, para empezar: ¿saben cuánto cobra un ayudante de fotógrafo?

Nada de nada.

Algo que, por otra parte, tampoco habría rechazado si alguien me hubiera ofrecido un puesto de esas características.

Doy un profundo suspiro y miro mi triste expresión en el espejo que hay al otro lado de la barra. Además de todo lo que me ha ocu rrido, el pelo, cuidadosamente alisado esta mañana, está rizado de nuevo. Típico.

Al menos no soy la única que no ha llegado a ningún sitio. De los ocho alumnos del curso, uno se hizo famoso de la noche a la maña na y ahora colabora con _Vogue y _compañía; otro realiza reportajes para bodas; una se metió con el profesor; otro se dedicó a viajar; otra tuvo un hijo; otro trabaja en una tienda de revelado de fotos en una hora; y el último se colocó en el mundo de las finanzas.

Entre tanto fui endeudándome cada vez más y comencé a bus car trabajos que pagaran. Por fin, hace once meses, empecé como auxiliar de marketing en Panther Corporation.

El camarero me sirve el vodka con tónica y me mira risueño.

—Alegre esa cara, seguro que no es tan grave.

—Gracias —contesto, y tomo un sorbo.

Ya me siento un poco mejor. En el momento en el que vuelvo a tomar el vaso, suena el móvil.

El estómago me da un brinco. Si es la oficina, fingiré que no lo he oído.

Pero en la pantallita aparece el número de casa.

—Hola —digo tras apretar el botón verde.

—Soy yo. ¿Qué tal ha ido? —pregunta Alice.

Es mi compañera de piso, y amiga de toda la vida. Tiene el cabello negro y un coeficiente intelectual de por lo me nos seiscientos, y es la persona más buena que conozco.

—Ha sido un auténtico desastre —respondo desconsolada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No has conseguido cerrar el trato?

—No sólo eso, sino que he derramado una lata de refresco de grosella encima del director de marketing de Glen Oil.

Veo que, un poco más allá, la azafata intenta disimular una son risa, y me ruborizo. Estupendo, ahora ya se ha enterado todo el mundo.

—Vaya —exclama Alice, y noto que está pensando en algo posi tiva que decirme—. Bueno, al menos se ha fijado en ti. Seguro que tardará bastante en olvidarte.

—Supongo —contesto malhumorada—. ¿Tengo algún mensaje?

—Uhm… no. O sea, ha llamado tu padre, pero..., ya sabes, no era... —responde de forma evasiva.

—Alice, ¿qué quería?

—Al parecer, tu prima ha ganado un premio empresarial o algo así —me informa con tono de disculpa—. Lo celebraranel sábado, junto con el cumpleaños de tu madre.

—Fantástico.

Me hundo aún más. Lo que me faltaba. Mi prima Tanya, restre gándome en las cara un trofeo de plata a la "mejor agente de via jes del mundo; no, del universo".

—También ha telefoneado Mike para saber qué tal te había ido —añade rápidamente—. Es un amor; me ha dicho que no que ría llamarte al celular durante la reunión, por no molestar.

—¿De verdad?

Por primera vez en todo el día me siento un poco más animada. Mike, mi novio. Siempre tan encantador y atento.

—Es un cielo. Ha estado reunido toda la tarde por un asunto muy importante, pero ha cancelado su partido de soccer para po der salir a cenar contigo esta noche.

—¡Ah! —Exclamo sintiendo un placentero escalofrío—. Estu pendo, será fantástico. Gracias, Alice.

Cuelgo y tomo otro trago de vodka; estoy de mejor humor. Mi novio.

Tal como dijo Julie Andrews, cuando el perro muerde y la abeja pica..., me acuerdo de que tengo novio y, de repente, las cosas no parecen tan malas.

O como lo dijese.

Y no es un novio cualquiera. Es alto, guapo, inteligente, y el _New York Times _dijo de él: "Una de las personas más brillantes en estu dios de mercado."

Sigo bebiendo despacio y dejo que los recuerdos de Mike re voloteen en mi mente para consolarme. La forma en que brillan sus dorados cabellos a la luz del sol, su perpetua sonrisa, el detalle que tuvo el otro día al actualizarme el software del ordenador sin que se lo pidiera, cómo...

Me quedo en blanco. Esto es ridículo; tiene muchas cosas bue nas. Piernas... largas. Sí, y espalda ancha. Y lo bien que me cuidó cuando tuve gripe. ¿Cuántos novios harían algo así?

Soy muy afortunada. Sin duda.

Guardo el celular, me paso la mano por el pelo y miro el reloj que hay detrás del mostrador. Todavía dispongo de cuarenta minutos.

No es mucho tiempo. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y apuro el vod ka de un trago.

"Todo irá bien —me digo por enésima vez—. Todo irá de mara villa."

No estoy asustada. Sólo... de acuerdo, lo estoy.

16. Me da miedo volar.

Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Es lamentable. Y no es que tenga fobia ni nada que se le parezca. No es que no pueda subir a un avión, pero..., si no es absolutamente necesario, prefiero estar en tierra.

Nunca he sido miedica, pero en estos últimos años cada vez me altera más. Sé que es irracional, que hay un montón de gente que vuela todos los días y que es casi más seguro que quedarse en la cama. Hay menos posibilidades de sufrir un accidente aéreo que... de encontrar pareja en Nueva York, o algo parecido.

Pero, aun así, no me gusta.

Puede que me tome otro vodka.

Para cuando llaman a embarcar, me he bebido dos más y estoy mucho más optimista. Alice tiene razón: al menos he dejado huella. Como mínimo, se acordarán de mí. De camino, aprieto con fuerza el asa del maletín y, una vez más, me siento casi como una mujer de negocios segura de sí misma. Un par de personas sonríen cuando paso a su lado; esbozo una amplia sonrisa y me invade una cálida afabilidad. ¿Ves?, al fin y al cabo el mundo no es tan malo. Es cues tión de ser positiva. Todo es posible en esta vida, ¿no? Nunca se sabe con lo que puedes toparte a la vuelta de la esquina.

Llego a la puerta de embarque y me encuentro a la azafata de la trenza de raíz pidiendo las tarjetas.

—Hola —saludo sonriendo—. Qué coincidencia.

Me mira detenidamente.

—Emm…

—¿Qué?

¿Por qué parece estar violenta?

—Perdone. Es que... ¿se ha dado cuenta de que...? —balbucea señalando mi blusa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto con amabilidad. Miro hacia abajo y me quedo helada.

La blusa de seda se me ha abierto mientras caminaba: tengo tres botones desabrochados y voy enseñándolo todo.

Se me ve el sostén. El rosa de encaje. El que perdió color al lavarlo. Por eso me sonreía la gente. No porque el mundo sea un lugar agradable, sino porque soy la mujer del sujetador descolorido.

—Gracias —tartamudeo y me abotono con dedos temblorosos y la cara roja por la vergüenza.

—No ha tenido un buen día, ¿verdad? —Aventura ella compren siva, y estira la mano para recoger mi billete—. Perdone, pero no he podido evitar oírla.

—No pasa nada —digo forzando una sonrisa—. No, la verdad es que no ha sido un buen día.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras ella com prueba mi tarjeta.

—¿Qué le parece si le doy un ascenso a bordo?

—¿Qué? —pregunto sin entender lo que está diciendo. —Venga conmigo, se merece un respiro.

—¿Si? Pero... ¿puede cambiar a la gente de lugar así sin más?

—Si hay alguno libre, sí. Es cuestión de sentido común. —Me mira con sonrisa cómplice—. No se lo diga a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Me acompaña a la parte delantera del avión y me indica un asiento grande, espacioso y cómodo. Me cuesta creerlo.

—Esto es primera clase, ¿verdad? —susurro mientras me acli mato al silencioso y lujoso ambiente. A mi derecha hay un elegante hombre tecleando en un portátil y en otra fila dos ancianas se po nen los auriculares.

—Preferente, en este vuelo no hay primera —me corrige ella,y después vuelve a adoptar un tono normal—¿Está todo a su gusto?

—Es perfecto, muchas gracias.

—De nada.

Sonríe de nuevo y se aleja; yo guardo el maletín debajo del asiento de delante.

¡Guau! Esto es maravillos. Amplias butacas, repo sapiés y todo lo demás. Va a ser una experiencia placentera de prin cipio a fin. Busco el cinturón de seguridad y me lo abrocho con aire de indiferencia mientras intento no hacer caso de las protestas de mi atemorizado estómago.

—¿Le apetece un poco de champán?

Es mi amiga la azafata.

¡Champán!

—¿Y usted, caballero? ¿Quiere un poco?

El hombre que está junto a mí no ha levantado los ojos. Lleva jeans y una sudadera vieja, y mira por la ventanilla. Cuando se da la vuelta para responder, veo unos ojos verdes, barba de dos días y un entrecejo fruncido.

—No, gracias. Un brandy, por favor.

Tiene una voz aterciopelada y acento ingles. Estoy a punto de preguntarle amablemente de dónde es, pero él gira la cabeza de in mediato y fija la vista en el exterior otra vez.

Lo que me parece estupendo porque, para ser sincera, yo tam poco estoy de humor para hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos**

Bien, la verdad es que esto de volar no me gusta nada.

Ya sé que voy en clase preferente, rodeada de lujo, pero sigo teniendo un nudo en el estómago.

Mientras despegábamos he contado muy despacio con los ojos cerrados, y ha servido. Pero me he quedado sin gas en el trescientos cincuenta. Así que aquí estoy, tomando champán y leyendo un artículo de Cosmo titulado: "Treinta cosas que hacer antes de cumplir treinta años." Intento con todas mis fuerzas dar la impresión de que soy una relajada ejecutiva de marketing que viaja en clase preferente, pero cualquier ruidillo me sobresalta y la menor vibración me deja sin aliento.

Revestida con una falsa calma, saco las instrucciones de seguridad y les echo un vistazo. Salidas de emergencia, posición de seguridad… si fuese necesario utilizar los chalecos salvavidas, ayude primero a los ancianos y a los niños. ¡Ay, Dios mío!

¿Por qué leo estas cosas? ¿Cómo va a tranquilizarme mirar fotografías de gente que salta al océano mientras el avión explota a su espalda? Vuelvo a poner el impreso en su sitio y tomo un trago de champán.

—Perdone, señora —me dice una azafata pelirroja de cabello rizado—. ¿Viaja por negocios?

—Sí—contesto con naturalidad, y me aliso el pelo con un cierto orgullo.

Ella me entrega un folleto sobre servicios para ejecutivos en el que hay una foto de profesionales charlando animadamente ante un portafolio que muestra un ondulante gráfico.

—Es información sobre nuestro nuevo salón en el aeropuerto de Gatwick para pasajeros de clase preferente. Disponemos de instalaciones para conferencias y salas de reuniones. ¿Le interesa?

Soy una alta ejecutiva que vuela en clase preferente.

—Es posible —respondo mirando el papel con indiferencia—. Sí, quizá me vendría bien una de esas salas para... organizar a mi equipo. Es muy numeroso y, claro, necesita mucha... organización. En cuestiones de negocios —especifico aclarándome la voz—. Sobre todo en... logística.

— ¿Quiere hacer una reserva? —pregunta con amabilidad.

—Ehm..., no, gracias. Es que se han ido todos a casa. Les he dado el día libre.

—De acuerdo —dice un tanto perpleja.

—Puede que en otro momento —añado enseguida—. Por cierto, ¿ese ruido es normal?

— ¿Qué ruido? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

—Ése. Esa especie de chirrido que procede del ala.

—Yo no oigo nada —asegura con mirada comprensiva—. ¿La pone nerviosa volar?

—No —contesto de inmediato soltando una risita—. En absoluto. Es... pura curiosidad. Era sólo por saberlo.

—Voy a ver si me entero —dice con delicadeza—. Aquí tiene, señor. Es información sobre nuestros servicios para ejecutivos en Gatwick.

El ingles toma el papel sin decir una palabra y lo guarda sin mirarlo. La azafata continúa avanzando; el avión hace un movimiento brusco y ella se tambalea un poco.

¿Por qué ha dado una sacudida?

¡Cielo santo! De repente me invade el pánico. Esto es una locura. Estoy sentada en una caja grande y pesada de la que no hay escapatoria, a cientos y cientos de metros del suelo.

Sola no lo conseguiré. Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con alguien. Alguien que me tranquilice. Alguien fiable.

Mike.

Instintivamente, saco el celular, pero la azafata aparece al instante.

—Me temo que no está permitido utilizarlo a bordo —me explica con una radiante sonrisa—. ¿Le importa apagarlo, por favor?

— ¡Ah! perdone.

Pues claro que no puedo usarlo. Sólo me lo han dicho unas tropecientas mil veces. Seré tonta. Da igual. Estoy bien. Guardo el teléfono en el bolso e intento concentrarme en el episodio de Friends que nos han puesto.

Quizá debería seguir contando: trescientos cuarenta y nueve, trescientos cincuenta, trescientos cincuenta y…

¡Mierda! Doy un respingo. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Hemos chocado con algo?

Bien, que no cunda el pánico. Ha sido un simple meneo. Seguramente le habremos dado a una paloma o algo así. ¿Por dónde iba?

Trescientos cincuenta y uno, trescientos cincuenta y dos, trescientos cincuenta y...

Ya está.

Ahora sí.

Todo parece hacerse añicos.

Antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, oigo un fuerte griterío.

¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no! Estamos cayendo.

Caemos en picada. El avión desciende como si fuese una piedra. Un hombre ha salido despedido y se ha golpeado en la cabeza contra el techo. Está sangrando. Empiezo a respirar con dificultad. Me aferro a la butaca para que no me ocurra lo mismo, pero me siento impulsada hacia arriba, como si alguien tirara de mí, como si de repente la fuerza de la gravedad actuara al revés. No tengo tiempo para pensar. No puedo... Las maletas comienzan a volar a nuestro alrededor, las bebidas se derraman, una asistente de vuelo se ha caído y se agarra a una butaca...

¡Madre mía! Bueno, parece que la cosa se calma un poco. Así está mucho mejor.

¡Dios! No... No puedo...

Miro al ingles y veo que aprieta el reposabrazos tanto como yo.

Me estoy mareando. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Señoras y señores, les habla el capitán —se oye por los altavoces, y todo el mundo se agita en su asiento.

El corazón me late con violencia. No puedo escuchar, ni pensar.

—Estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias y hemos perdido momentáneamente la estabilidad. Por favor, pónganse el cinturón de seguridad y regresen a sus...

Hay otra terrible sacudida y la voz queda ahogada por los gritos de los pasajeros.

Es como un mal sueño. Una pesadilla en una montaña rusa.

Los miembros de la tripulación se abrochan los cinturones de sus butacas. Una de las azafatas se limpia la sangre de la cara. Hace un momento nos servían cacahuetes alegremente.

Esto le sucede a otra gente en otros vuelos. A los de los vídeos de las instrucciones de emergencia. No a mí.

—Por favor, mantengan la calma —nos pide el capitán—. En cuanto tengamos más información...

¿Mantener la calma? No puedo ni respirar, como para estar tranquila... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quedarnos aquí sentados mientras el avión da saltos como un caballo desbocado?

A mi espalda alguien susurra: "Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia...", y me invade de nuevo un pánico asfixiante. La gente está rezando. Esto está sucediendo de verdad.

Vamos a morir.

— ¿Perdone? —El ingles que va a mi lado me observa con cara tensa y lívida.

¿He hablado en voz alta?

—Vamos a morir —aseguro.

Lo miro fijamente. Podría ser la última persona que vea. Me fijo en las arrugas que tiene alrededor de los ojos y en su poderosa mandíbula, sombreada por una barba de dos días.

El avión comienza a descender de súbito, y doy un grito involuntario.

—No creo —me tranquiliza él, pero veo que se sujeta con fuerza al apoyabrazos—. Según han informado, no es más que una turbulencia.

—Pues claro. No van a decir: "Bueno, chicos, se terminó"— suelto con voz histérica. El avión da otro terrorífico meneo y estrujo la mano de mi vecino—. No saldremos de ésta. Sé qué es el final. Se acabó. Tengo veinticinco años, ¡por el amor de Dios! No estoy preparada. Todavía no he hecho nada. No he tenido hijos, no he salvado la vida de nadie. —Mis ojos se posan por casualidad en el ni titulo cosas que hacer antes de cumplir treinta años"—. Jamás he escalado una montaña, no me he hecho un tatuaje, ni siquiera sé si tengo punto G...

— ¡¿Cómo? —exclama el hombre; parece desconcertado, pero casi ni lo oigo.

—Mi carrera profesional es de risa. No soy una alta ejecutiva —confieso señalando mi traje, a punto de llorar. No tengo un equipo. Soy una simple auxiliar; hoy he estado en mi primera reunión importante y ha sido un completo desastre. La mitad de las veces no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablan, no sé lo que quiere decir logística, jamás me ascenderán, le debo cuatro mil dólares a mi padre y nunca he estado realmente enamorada. —Enmudezco—. Perdone, seguro que no quiere oír todas estas cosas.

—No pasa nada —afirma él.

Dios, estoy perdiendo los papeles.

Da igual. Además, todo lo que he dicho no es verdad, porque estoy enamorada de Mike. Debe de ser la altura o algo así lo que me está confundiendo.

Aturdida, me aparto el pelo de la cara e intento mantener la compostura. Creo que empezaré a contar otra vez. Trescientos cincuenta y... seis. Trescientos...

¡Dios mío! ¡No, por favor! El avión empieza a bambolearse de nuevo. Nos precipitamos al vacío.

—Nunca he hecho nada por lo que mis padres puedan estar orgullosos —comienzo a decir. Las palabras salen a borbotones sin que pueda contenerlas—. Nunca.

—Estoy convencido de que eso no es verdad —replica el ingles con gentileza.

—Es cierto. Quizá en un tiempo lo estuvieran. Pero luego vino a vivir con nosotros mi prima Tanya y, de pronto, era como si no me vieran. Sólo le prestaban atención a ella. Mi prima tenía catorce años y yo, diez; pensé que iba a ser fantástico. Ya sabe, como tener una hermana mayor o algo similar. Pero las cosas no fueron del todo así...

No puedo estar callada, no puedo.

Cada vez que el avión se mueve o se agita, dejo escapar un torrente de frases, como agua por una catarata. Sólo soy capaz de hablar, o de gritar.

—Ella era campeona de natación, campeona en todo, y yo no era nada a su lado...

"... un curso de fotografía, y creí que realmente mi vida iba a cambiar...

"... Cincuenta y seis, pero tenía pensado ponerme a dieta...

"... solicité todo tipo de trabajos. Estaba tan desesperada que incluso pedí...

"... horrible chica que se llama Lauren. El otro día llegó un escritorio nuevo y se quedó con él, a pesar de que el mío es feo y pequeño...

"... a veces riego su maldita planta, una cinta, con jugo de naranja, para que aprenda...

"... encantadora Angela, que trabaja en el departamento de Personal. Tenemos una contraseña; cuando se acerca y me pregunta: "¿Te importaría repasar unas cuentas conmigo, Bella?", quiere decir que nos vayamos a Starbucks...

"... horribles regalos y he de fingir que me gustan...

"... el café de la oficina es la cosa más repugnante que he bebido en mi vida, un auténtico veneno...

"... en mi currículum puse que mi nota de Matemáticas en la selectividad era sobresaliente, cuando en realidad sólo había aprobado. Sé que es una gran mentira, que no debería haberlo hecho, pero deseaba tanto que me dieran el puesto...

¿Qué me ocurre? Normalmente tengo una especie de filtro que me frena y me impide contar de buenas a primeras lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

Pero ha dejado de funcionar. Todos mis pensamientos salen en avalancha, como en una enorme y caprichosa corriente que soy incapaz de detener.

—A veces pienso que creo en Dios porque, si no, ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí? Pero luego me digo que qué sucede con las guerras y cosas así...

"... llevar tangas porque no se notan, pero son muy incómodos...

"... talla tres y no sabía qué hacer, así que dije: "¡Vaya!, es fantástico.

"... mi comida favorita son los pimientos asados...

"... me apunté a un club de lectura, pero no conseguí acabar Grandes esperanzas. Así que le eché un vistazo a la contracubierta y actué como si lo hubiera leído...

"... le di un montón de comida para peces y, la verdad, no sé qué pasó...

"... en cuanto oigo la canción Close to You de los Carpenters me pongo a llorar...

"... me gustaría tener los senos más grandes. Es decir, no como las de las revistas, sino, ya sabe, un poco más grandes. Para saber lo que se siente...

"... mi cita perfecta empezaría con una botella de champán que apareciera en la mesa como por arte de magia...

"... compré un bote enorme de Häagen-Dazs, me lo zampé todo y no le dije nada a Alice...

No me entero de nada de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. El mundo se reduce a este hombre, a mí y a mi boca, que no deja de vomitar mis más íntimos pensamientos y mis secretos. Ya casi no sé ni lo que digo. Lo único que sé es que me sienta bien.

¿Serán así las terapias?

"... se llamaba Brian Geller. Mis padres estaban en el piso de abajo viendo Ben Hur, y recuerdo que pensé que si aquello era lo que entusiasmaba tanto a la gente, el mundo estaba loco...

"... me pongo de lado porque así el escote parece mayor...

"... trabaja en estudios de mercado. La primera vez que lo vi me pareció muy guapo. Es muy alto y rubio, porque es medio sueco, y tiene unos preciosos ojos azules. Así que me invitó a salir con él y...

"... siempre me tomo una copita de jerez dulce antes de una cita, para calmar los nervios...

"... es maravilloso. Mike es absolutamente fantástico. Tengo mucha suerte. Todos me dicen lo estupendo que es. Es cariñoso y bueno, y ha triunfado en la vida. Todo el mundo asegura que somos la pareja perfecta...

"... nunca se lo confesaría a nadie, pero a veces pienso que es demasiado guapo. Casi como un muñeco. Como Ken, el de Barbie. Un Ken rubio.

Ahora he sacado el tema de mi novio y le estoy diciendo cosas que no le he contado a nadie. Cosas que ni siquiera sabía que pensaba.

—En Navidad le regalé un bonito reloj con correa de cuero, pero usa uno digital de color naranja porque da la temperatura de Polonia o algo así...

"... me llevaba a un montón de conciertos de jazz, y yo fingía pasarla bien sólo por ser amable. Ahora cree que me gusta ese tipo de música...

"... se sabe de memoria los diálogos de todas las películas de Woody Allen. Recita las frases antes que los personajes y me saca de mis casillas...

"... me mira como si le hablara en chino...

"... empeñado en encontrarme el punto G, así que nos pasamos el fin de semana haciéndolo en distintas posturas. Al final estaba destrozada; lo único que me apetecía era una pizza y ver Friends...

"... no dejaba de repetir: "¿Qué te ha parecido?" Tuve que inventar una historia; le aseguré que había sido fabuloso, que había sentido que todo mi cuerpo se abría como una flor. Me preguntó qué tipo de flor y le contesté que una begonia...

"... no puedo esperar que la pasión inicial dure siempre. Pero ¿cómo saber si nuestra relación ha ido perdiendo intensidad para convertirse en un agradable y duradero compromiso o en un asqueroso: "Ya no tenemos ganas de vernos"...?

"... un príncipe con brillante armadura no es una opción muy realista, pero una parte de mí anhela un amor desbordante y romántico. Quiero pasión, que me conquisten. Deseo sentir un terremoto o..., no sé, un gran torbellino..., algo realmente excitante. A veces pienso que una vida nueva y emocionante me espera en algún sitio, y si pudiera...

—Perdone, señora.

— ¿Qué? —contesto aturdida—. ¿Qué pasa?

La azafata de la trenza de raíz me mira sonriente.

—Hemos aterrizado.

— ¿Que hemos qué?

Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo es posible? Miro a mí alrededor y, sí, el avión está parado. Estamos en tierra.

Me siento como Dorothy. Hace un momento estaba dando una vuelta por Oz y ahora he despertado, alicaída, reservada y normal otra vez.

—Ya no damos sacudidas —digo como una tonta.

—Hace mucho que han terminado —replica el ingles.

—No vamos a morir.

—No.

Lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera y entonces caigo en la cuenta: he estado parloteando sin parar durante una hora con alguien que no conozco. Sabe Dios lo que le habré contado.

Tengo que salir de este avión ahora mismo.

—Lo siento —me disculpo—. Usted... debería haberme detenido.

—No habría sido fácil —asegura con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en los labios—. Tomo viada.

—Me da tanta vergüenza...

Intento sonreír, pero ni siquiera consigo mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Le he hablado de mis bragas y de mi punto G!

—No se preocupe, todos estábamos nerviosos. Ha sido un viaje movidito —dice tomando su mochila y levantándose—. ¿Podrá llegar a casa?

—Sí, claro. Gracias, y que disfrute de su visita —le digo cuando se aleja, pero no creo que me haya oído.

/*/*/

Recojo mis cosas despacio y salgo del avión. Me noto sudada, tengo el pelo revuelto y la cabeza me va a estallar…

El aeropuerto me parece inopinadamente brillante, silencioso y tranquilo después del intenso viaje. El suelo no se mueve. Sin decir palabra, me desplomo en una silla de plástico y trato de poner mis pensamientos en orden, pero al levantarme todavía sigo aturdida. Camino envuelta en una especie de sensación borrosa y me resulta difícil asimilar que estoy aquí, viva. Para ser sincera, estaba convencida de que no conseguiríamos aterrizar.

— ¡Bella! —grita alguien cuando asomo por la puerta de llegadas, pero ni siquiera levanto la cabeza. En el mundo hay un montón de chicas que se llaman así.

— ¡Aquí, Bella!

Miro hacia el lugar de donde procede la voz sin acabar de creer que se dirija a mí.

No es posible.

Es Mike.

Está tremendamente guapo. Su piel luce ese precioso tono escandinavo, sus ojos son más azules que nunca y se acerca corriendo. Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Qué hace aquí? Cuando llega donde estoy, me abraza con fuerza.

—Gracias a Dios —suspira con voz ronca—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Cómo es que has venido?

—He llamado a la compañía aérea para preguntar a qué hora aterrizabas y me han dicho que el avión había atravesado una zona con muchas turbulencias. Tenía que venir —confiesa mirándome a los ojos—. He visto cómo tomaban tierra, incluso han enviado una ambulancia hacia allí. Después no te veía salir y he pensado... —Traga saliva—. No sé lo que he pensado.

—Estoy bien. Estaba intentando sosegarme un poco. Ha sido horrible. —De repente he puesto un tono de voz agudo y tembloroso, lo que no deja de ser ridículo porque ahora estoy a salvo—. Ha habido un momento en el que realmente creía que nos matábamos.

—Cuando he visto que no aparecías por la puerta... —Se calla y me mira en silencio durante unos segundos—. Me he dado cuenta por primera vez de cuánto te quiero.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto con voz entrecortada.

El corazón me late con fuerza. Me voy a caer en cualquier instante.

—Bella, creo que deberíamos...

¿Casarnos? Siento una sacudida en mi interior. ¡Santo cielo! Me está pidiendo que me case con él, aquí, en el aeropuerto. ¿Y qué le respondo? Todavía no estoy preparada. Pero si le digo que no, se irá des-pechado. ¡Mierda! Bueno, le contestaré que necesito tiempo para...

—... irnos a vivir juntos —acaba.

Seré idiota... Evidentemente no me estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

— ¿Qué opinas? —me pregunta mientras me acaricia el pelo con cariño.

—Uhmm...

Me froto la cara para ganar tiempo, incapaz de pensar con claridad. Vivir con Mike... No parece descabellado. No hay razón para no hacerlo. Estoy un poco confundida. Algo intenta penetrar en mi cerebro para enviarme un mensaje.

De pronto recuerdo algunas de las cosas que he dicho en el avión. Lo de no estar enamorada de verdad, lo de que Mike nunca me ha entendido...

Pero bueno, eran tonterías, ¿no? Es decir, creía que iba a morir. No estaba precisamente en mi momento más lúcido.

—Mike, ¿qué ha pasado con tu importante reunión? —pregunto al recordarla de golpe.

—La he aplazado.

— ¿Sí? ¿Por mí?

Ahora sí que estoy temblando, las piernas apenas me sostienen. No sé si es por las secuelas del viaje o por amor.

¡Míralo! Es alto y guapo y ha cancelado un asunto importante para venir a salvarte.

No cabe duda, es amor.

—Me encantaría vivir contigo, Mike —susurro, y, para mi sorpresa, me deshago en lágrimas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Sé que quieren ver mas a Edward, pero paciencia, ya pronto saldrá.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres<strong>

A la mañana siguiente me despiertan la deslumbrante claridad del sol y un delicioso olor a café.

—Buenas —saluda la voz de Mike desde algún apartado lugar.

—Buenas —farfullo sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Quieres café?

—Sí, por favor.

Me doy la vuelta y escondo mi dolorida cabeza bajo la almohada para intentar dormir unos minutos más. Suelo conseguirlo con facilidad, pero hoy me preocupa algo. ¿De qué me habré olvidado?

Mientras presto atención a medias a los ruidos de Mike en la cocina y al metálico sonido de fondo de la tele, mi adormilado cerebro busca a tientas una explicación. Es sábado por la mañana. Estoy en la cama de Mike. Anoche salimos a cenar. ¡Ah, sí!, el horrible viaje en avión... Él fue a buscarme al aeropuerto y me dijo...

¡Vamos a vivir juntos!

Me incorporo en el preciso momento en que él entra con dos tazas y una cafetera. Lleva un albornoz blanco y está guapísimo. Me siento orgullosa y estiro la mano con intención de darle un beso.

—Hola —dice riéndose—. Ten cuidado. ¿Qué tal estás? —pregunta, y me alarga una taza.

—Muy bien —contesto apartándome el pelo de la cara—. Un poco atontada.

—No me extraña —asegura arqueando las cejas—. Menudo día tuviste ayer.

—Tienes razón. —Asiento con la cabeza y tomo un sorbo de café —Así que... vamos a vivir juntos.

— ¿Todavía te apetece?

—Pues claro —afirmo con una amplia sonrisa. Y es verdad.

Me siento como si de repente me hubiera vuelto adulta. Voy a vivir con mi novio. Por fin llevaré una vida como es debido.

—He de decírselo a Andrew —comenta él indicando hacia la pared que da a la habitación de su compañero de piso. —Y yo, a Alice y Rosalie.

—Tendremos que encontrar el sitio adecuado. Y me prometerás mantenerlo ordenado —dice sonriendo.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —replico fingiendo estar ofendida—. Eres tú quien tiene cincuenta millones de discos.

—Eso es diferente.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —exclamo poniendo la mano en la cadera como un personaje de comedia televisiva, y él se echa a reír.

Enmudecemos, como si nos hubiéramos quedado sin energía, y bebemos un poco de café.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —dice Mike al cabo de un rato. Este fin de semana le toca curso de informática— Siento no poder ver a tus padres.

Y lo dice en serio. Por si le faltara algo para ser el novio perfecto, le encanta visitar a mis padres.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

— ¡Ah!, me había olvidado... —empieza con una misteriosa sonrisa—. Adivina para qué tengo una reserva.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamo entusiasmada—. Para... —estoy a punto de soltar: "Para ir a París."

— ¡El festival de jazz! ¡El Dennisson Quartet! Es su último concierto este año. ¿Recuerdas que los oímos en el Smoke?

Durante un momento no puedo ni hablar.

— ¡Guau! El... Dennisson Quartet. Ahora me acuerdo. Tocaron el clarinete sin parar unas dos horas, sin pausas.

—Sabía que te gustaría —afirma tocándome el brazo, y sonrío débilmente.

—Sí, claro.

La verdad es que algún día acabará gustándome el jazz, estoy convencida.

Observo con afecto cómo Mike se viste, se pasa el hilo dental y toma el maletín.

—Usas mi regalo —observa satisfecho mirando mi ropa interior, que está en el suelo.

—Sí, me lo pongo... muy a menudo —aseguro cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda—. Es muy bonito.

—Que pases un buen día con tu familia —me desea acercándose a la cama para darme un beso, pero duda un momento—.¿Bella?

—¿Si?

Se sienta y me mira con expresión seria. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué azules son sus ojos!

—Me gustaría comentarte algo. —Se muerde el labio—. Siempre hemos hablado con franqueza sobre nuestra relación.

—Sí —respondo, un poco inquieta.

—Es sólo una idea. Puede que no te guste. Es decir, la decisión es tuya.

Lo miro perpleja. Se está ruborizando y parece avergonzado. ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Se estará volviendo un pervertidillo? ¿Querrá que me ponga uniformes y cosas así?

La verdad es que no me importaría vestirme de enfermera, o de Catwoman, como en Batman. Sería algo bueno. Buscaría unas botas brillantes...

—He pensado que... quizá... podríamos... —Se interrumpe.

— ¿Si? —lo animo poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

—Podríamos... —Vuelve a callarse.

— ¿Qué?

Nos quedamos en silencio. Casi no puedo respirar. ¿Qué querrá que hagamos?

—Podríamos empezar a llamarnos "cariño" —suelta de forma atropellada.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto sin entender nada de lo que ha dicho.

—Es que... —murmura sonrojándose todavía más— vamos a vivir juntos. Es un compromiso, y últimamente me he fijado en que no usamos ninguna palabra afectuosa.

Lo miro como si me hubiera pillado en una falta.

— ¿No?

— No.

— ¡Ah! —exclamo, y tomo un sorbo de café. Ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón. No lo hacemos ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué te parece? Sólo si quieres.

—Por supuesto —contesto enseguida—. Es verdad. —Me aclaro la voz—. Cariño.

—Gracias, cariño —responde con una encantadora sonrisa, que le devuelvo tratando de acallar las voces de protesta que oigo en el interior de mi cabeza.

Algo no va bien.

No me siento "cariño".

Eso se le dice a una persona casada que lleva perlas y conduce un todoterreno.

— ¿Bella? —Mike me está mirando—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No estoy segura —contesto riéndome con timidez—. Es que no sé si me veo diciéndolo. Pero con el tiempo acabará gustándome.

—Bueno, podemos buscar otra cosa. ¿Qué tal "querida"?

¿Qué? ¿Habla en serio?

—No —respondo rápidamente—. Creo que lo otro es mejor.

—O "amor", "mi vida", "cielo"...

—Tal vez. Mira, ¿por qué no lo dejamos por ahora? —Se le cae el alma a los pies, y me siento mal. Por favor, puedo llamar a mi novio "cariño". Ser adulto implica estas cosas. Tendré que acostumbrarme—. Lo lamento, Mike. No sé qué me ocurre. Quizá esté algo tensa por culpa del vuelo de ayer —digo tomándole la mano—, cariño.

—No te preocupes, cariño —me tranquiliza sonriendo tras recobrar su alegre expresión, y me da un beso—Hasta luego. ¿Lo ves? Es fácil.

¡Dios mío!

/*/*/

De todas formas, no me importa. Supongo que todas las parejas se enfrentan a momentos igual de delicados. Seguramente es lo más normal.

Ir desde su casa, hasta donde vivo yo, me cuesta media hora. Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a Alice en el sofá, rodeada de papeles y con cara de concentración. Trabaja muchísimo. A veces se pasa.

— ¿En qué estás enfrascada? ¿Es ese caso de fraude?

—No, sólo estoy leyendo un artículo —contesta distraída, y me enseña una revista de moda—. Dice que los cánones de belleza no han cambiado desde los tiempos de Cleopatra, y hay una fórmula para averiguar lo guapa que eres. Se realizan unos cálculos y...

—Qué bien. ¿Cuánto has sacado?

—Estoy en ello. —Mira la página otra vez con el entrecejo fruncido—. Eso es cincuenta y tres, le resto veinte y sale... ¡Diablos! ¡Sólo treinta y tres!

— ¿Sobre cuánto?

— ¡Cien! ¡Treinta y tres sobre cien!

—Pues vaya mierda.

—Sí —dice muy seria—. Soy muy fea, ya lo sabía. Toda mi vida he tenido la sensación de que...

— ¡No! —la interrumpo, intentando no reírme—. Me refiero a la revista. No se puede medir la hermosura con una serie de índices. No hay más que verte —aseguro señalándola; tiene los ojos más azules del mundo y una bonita y pálida piel. Es una mujer despampanante, incluso a pesar de que su último corte de pelo fue un poco radical—. ¿A quién vas a creer? ¿Al espejo o a las tonterías de un absurdo artículo?

—Al artículo —contesta como si la elección fuera obvia.

Sé que lo dice medio en broma, pero desde que la dejó Simón, su último novio, tiene la autoestima por los suelos. La verdad es que me preocupa un poco.

— ¿Son ésas las proporciones de oro de la belleza? —pregunta Rosalie, nuestra compañera de piso, que ha entrado en la habitación acompañada por el repiqueteo de sus zapatos de tacón.

Luce unos vaqueros rosa pálido y una ajustada camiseta blanca y, como de costumbre, va perfectamente maquillada y compuesta. En teoría, trabaja en una galería de escultura, pero lo único que parece hacer en todo el día es depilarse, darse masajes e ir a citas con banqueros, cuyo sueldo averigua antes de aceptar la invitación.

Me llevo bien con ella, más o menos. Lo que pasa es que suele empezar todas sus frases con: "Si quieres una buena roca en el dedo..." o "Si quieres vivir en el suroeste de Nueva York..." o "Si quieres que todo el mundo piense que eres una buena anfitriona...".

No me importaría que la gente me conociera por algo así, pero tampoco es que sea una de mis prioridades inmediatas.

Además, su idea de agasajar a los invitados se reduce a llamar a un montón de amigos ricos, decorar la casa con objetos de mimbre, telefonear a alguna empresa de catering para que prepare una cena deliciosa, enviara sus compañeras de piso (Alice y yo) al cine y mostrarse ofendida cuando éstas osan volver a medianoche para prepararse un chocolate caliente.

—Ya he hecho ese test —dice mientras coge su bolso rosa de Louis Vuitton. Su padre se lo compró cuando rompió con un chico con el que había salido tres veces. ¡Ni que le hubiera partido el corazón! Eso sí, tenía un yate, así que es posible que estuviese desconsolada.

— ¿Qué has sacado? —pregunta Alice.

—Ochenta y nueve —contesta mientras se rocía con perfume, se arregla su largo y rubio pelo y sonríe ante el espejo—. Bella, ¿es verdad que vas a vivir con Mike?

Me quedo de piedra.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es vox pópuli. Andrew ha llamado a Rupes esta mañana para ir a jugar golf y se lo ha contado.

— ¿Te vas con Mike? —Pregunta Alice incrédula—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Iba a hacerlo, de verdad. ¿No es fantástico?

—Mal paso, Bella—asegura Rosalie sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pésima táctica.

— ¿Táctica? —Repite Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Son novios, no están jugando al ajedrez.

—Una relación es como una partida de ajedrez —replica aplicándose rímel—. Mi madre dice que siempre hay que pensar en el futuro. Hay que planear las cosas siguiendo una estrategia. Un movimiento en falso y la has cagado.

— ¡Esas son tonterías! —exclama Alice en tono desafiante—. Es cuestión de tener ideas afines, ser almas gemelas, conocerse.

— ¿Almas gemelas? —Se mofa Rosalie, y me mira con desdén—. Recuerda, Bella, si quieres una piedra preciosa en el dedo, no convivas con Mike.

Sus ojos lanzan una rápida mirada a la fotografía que hay en la repisa de la chimenea, de cuando le presentaron al príncipe Guillermo en un partido de polo benéfico.

— ¿Aún aspiras a la realeza? —Pregunta Alice—. ¿Cuántos años le llevas?

—No seas tonta —suelta bruscamente con las mejillas teñidas de rojo—. A veces eres una inmadura.

—De todas formas, yo no deseo una roca en el dedo —le replico.

Rosalie arquea sus perfectas cejas, como diciendo: "Pobre ignorante", y toma su bolso.

—Por cierto —añade entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Han visto alguna de ustedes mi blusa de Joseph?

Nos quedamos en silencio.

—No —contesto con candor.

—Yo ni siquiera sé cuál es —dice Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

No puedo mirar a mi amiga, estoy segura de que la otra noche lo llevaba puesto.

Los ojos azules de Rosalie pasan de una a otra como si fueran antenas de radar.

—Tengo unos brazos muy delgados —explica con tono amenazador—, y no quiero que se le ensanchen las mangas. Y no piensen que no voy a darme cuenta de que lo usan. _Ciao_.

En cuanto desaparece, Alice y yo nos miramos.

— ¡Mierda! Creo que lo he dejado en el trabajo. Bueno, ya lo traeré el lunes —dice ella despreocupándose y volviendo a la lectura.

La verdad es que, a veces, tomamos prestada la ropa de Rosalie sin pedírsela. Pero he de alegar en nuestra defensa que tiene tanta que casi nunca lo nota. Además, según Alice, que las compañeras de piso se intercambien la ropa es uno de los derechos fundamentales del ser humano. Asegura que forma parte de la constitución americana no escrita.

—De todos modos, me lo debe por haberle redactado una carta para el ayuntamiento sobre sus multas por estacionar mal. Ni siquiera me dio las gracias —añade, levantando la vista de un artículo sobre Nicole Kidman—. ¿Qué harás luego? ¿Te apetece ver una peli?

—No puedo —contesto de mala gana—. Tengo que ir a la comida de cumpleaños de mi madre.

—Ah, sí, claro —dice con cara comprensiva—. Buena suerte. Espero que te vaya bien.

Es la única persona del mundo que entiende lo que siento cada vez que voy a casa de mis padres, y eso que no lo se lo he contado todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo ****Cuatro**

En cuanto me siento en el tren, decido que esta vez va a ser diferen te. El otro día estuve viendo un programa de Oprah en que reunía a hijas y madres que habían pasado mucho tiempo sin verse, y me conmovió tanto que no paré de llorar. Al final, Oprah soltó una charlita sobre lo fácil que es desentenderse de la familia, que nos dio la vida, y que deberíamos valorarla más. De repente sentí que había aprendido la lección.

Así que éstos son mis propósitos para hoy:

NO dejaré que me agobie mi familia; tendré celos de Tanya ni permitiré que Félix me tome el pelo; miraré el reloj para saber cuánto falta para irme.

SÍ me mostraré relajada y encantadora y recordaré que somos vínculos sagrados en el ciclo eterno de la vida.

(Esto también lo he sacado de Oprah.)

Mis padres vivían en Forks, donde me crié, pero ahora se han ido de Nueva York a un pueblo de Vermont. Llego a su casa pasadas las doce y me encuentro a mamá en la cocina con mi prima Tanya. Ella y su marido, Félix, se han mudado a una localidad que está a cinco minutos en coche de aquí, y están con mis padres a todas horas.

Cuando las veo juntas, siento una desazón muy familiar. Pare cen más madre e hija que tía y sobrina. Las dos lucen el mismo cor te de pelo, aunque en el de Tanya se notan más los reflejos; llevan tops de colores vivos que dejan ver unos amplios escotes broncea dos; y se están riendo. En la encimera hay una botella de vino blan co medio vacía.

— ¡Felicidades! —exclamo, y abrazo a mamá.

Cuando veo un paquete envuelto en papel de colorines sobre la mesa, me estremezco de alegría. Le he comprado el mejor regalo del mundo. Me muero de ganas por dárselo.

— ¡Hola! —me saluda Tanya dándose la vuelta con un delantal puesto. Se ha pintado mucho los ojos y del cuello le cuelga una cruz de diamantes que no conocía. Siempre que nos juntamos, exhibe alguna joya nueva—. Me alegro de que hayas venido, Bella. Últi mamente no nos vemos mucho, ¿verdad, tía Reneé?

—Es verdad.

— ¿Te guardo el abrigo? —se ofrece mientras meto en la nevera la botella de champán que he traído—. ¿Te apetece una copa?

Así es como me trata siempre, como si fuera una visita.

Pero no me importa, no me alterará. Sagrados vínculos del ciclo eterno de la vida.

—No te molestes —le digo intentando ser amable—. Ya me sir vo yo.

Abro el armario donde siempre han estado los vasos y lo en cuentro lleno de latas de tomate.

—Están aquí —me indica Tanya desde el otro lado de la coci na—. Lo hemos cambiado todo de sitio; ahora está mucho más or denado.

—Ah, bien. Gracias. —Tomo la copa que me da y tomo un sorbo de vino—. ¿Puedo ayudarles?

—Creo que no —dice mirando a su alrededor—. Está casi todo hecho. Así que le pregunté a Elaine dónde se había comprado los zapatos que llevaba puestos —continúa volviéndose hacia mi ma dre—, y me contestó que en Marks and Spencer. No daba crédito a mis oídos.

— ¿Quién es Elaine? —pregunto para entrar en la conversación.

—Una amiga del club de golf —responde Tanya.

Mi madre no había practicado ese deporte jamás, pero desde que vive aquí, Tanya y ella han empezado a jugar. Ahora de lo úni co que hablan es de sus partidos, de sus cenas en el club y de sus in terminables fiestas con los amigos golfistas.

Una vez las acompañé para ver de qué iba todo aquello, pero tienen unas estúpidas normas que yo ignoraba sobre cómo se ha de ir vestido, y a un abuelo casi le dio un ataque al corazón al verme con jeans. Tuvieron que buscarme una falda y unos de esos za patos con pinchos. Y en el campo no conseguí darle a la pelota. No es que no la golpeara bien, es que no le di ni una sola vez. Al final to dos se miraron y me dijeron que sería mejor que los esperara en la sede del club.

—Perdona, Bella. ¿Me dejas pasar? —me pregunta Tanya tra tando de tomar una bandeja por encima de mi hombro.

—Disculpa —me excuso apartándome—. ¿De verdad que no puedo hacer nada?

—Dale de comer a _Sammy _—sugiere mi madre, y me alarga un bote con alimento para peces—. Estoy un poco preocupada por él.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto sintiendo un escalofrío de pánico.

—No parece el mismo —asegura escrutando a través del cristal—. ¿Tú que opinas? ¿Crees que está bien?

Sigo su mirada y pongo cara pensativa, como si estuviera estu diando los rasgos de _Sammy._

Dios, pensé que no se daría cuenta. Hice todo lo que pude por encontrar un pez que fuera igualito. Es decir, es de color naranja, tiene dos aletas, nada... ¿Qué diferencia hay?

—A lo mejor está un poco deprimido —aventuro por fin—. Ya se le pasará. —"Dios mío, que no se le ocurra. Llevarlo al veterinario o algo parecido", rezo para mis adentros. Ni siquiera comprobé si era del mismo sexo. ¿Tienen sexo los peces?—. ¿Puedo hacer algo más? —pregunto mientras rocío profusamente el acuario con comida para ocultar a _Sammy._

—Todo está casi listo —asegura Tanya con suavidad.

— ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a tu padre? —Me anima mamá co lando unos guisantes—. Aún faltan unos diez minutos para que comamos.

Los hombres están en el salón viendo un partido de beisbol. Mi pa dre lleva su grisácea barba más arreglada que nunca y bebe cerveza en una jarra metálica. Hace poco que han decorado la sala, pero en las paredes siguen expuestas las copas de natación que ganó Tanya. Mi madre las limpia a menudo. Todas las semanas.

También están mis premios de equitación; creo que a ésos sólo les pasa el plumero.

—Hola, papá —saludo, y le doy un beso.

— ¡Bella! —Exclama llevándose la mano a la cabeza con fingi da sorpresa—. ¡Has conseguido llegar sin dar rodeos ni visitar ciu dades históricas!

—Hoy no —contesto soltando una risita—. He llegado sana y salva.

Una vez, al poco de que se mudaran a esta casa, cogí un tren equi vocado y aparecí en Massachusetts. Siempre me toma el pelo por eso.

—Hola, Félix.

Lo beso en la mejilla e intento no ahogarme con toda la loción para después del afeitado que se ha puesto. Lleva unos chinos, un jersey blanco de cuello alto y una pesada pulsera de oro en la muñe ca, además de una alianza con diamantes. Dirige la empresa de su familia, que suministra equipamiento para oficinas en todo USA, y conoció a Tanya en una convención de jóvenes empresa rios. Al parecer entablaron conversación tras fijarse en el Rolex que lucía cada uno.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Has visto el nuevo cacharro?

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto sin entender, y entonces me acuerdo del reluciente coche que había en la entrada—. ¡Ah, sí! Muy bonito.

—Mercedes serie cinco —me informa, y toma un trago de cer veza—. Cuarenta y dos mil dólares, precio de catálogo.

— ¡Dios!

—No pagué tanto —asegura tocándose un lado de la nariz—. Adivina.

— ¿Cuarenta?

—Inténtalo otra vez.

—Treinta y nueve.

—Treinta y siete mil doscientas cincuenta —presume con tono triunfal—. Y un reproductor de CD de regalo. Deducible de impues tos —añade.

—Fantástico.

No sé qué más decir, así que me siento en el brazo del sofá y me como un cacahuete.

— ¿Aspiras a algo igual, Bella?—interviene mi padre—. ¿Crees que lo conseguirás algún día?

—Pues..., no sé, papá. Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo algo para ti.

Torpemente, busco en mi bolso y saco un cheque de trescientos dólares.

—Bien hecho. Lo restaré de la cuenta —dice él con ojos brillan tes mientras se lo mete en el bolsillo—. A esto se le llama aprender a valerse por uno mismo.

—Una lección provechosa —corrobora Félix asintiendo con la cabeza. Bebe un trago y le sonríe a mi padre—. Dime, Bella, ¿en qué trabajas esta semana?

Cuando lo conocí, yo acababa de dejar la agencia inmobiliaria para convertirme en fotógrafa. De eso hace dos años y medio, y siempre que me ve suelta el mismo chiste. Todas y cada una de las malditas...

Bien, tranquila. Piensa en algo alegre. Aprecia a tu familia. Apre cia a Félix.

—Sigo en el mundo del marketing —contesto entusiasmada—. Ya llevo un año.

—Ah, marketing. Muy bien, muy bien.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, que sólo interrumpe el comentarista de la televisión. De repente los dos gruñen porque algo pasa en el terreno de juego. Después vuelven a gruñir.

—Bueno. Creo que...

Cuando me levanto del sofá ni siquiera se giran.

Voy al vestíbulo y tomo el paquete que he traído. Salgo por la puer ta lateral, llamo a la del anexo y la empujo con cuidado. — ¿Abuelo?

Es el padre de mi madre. Empezó a vivir con nosotros después de que lo operaran de corazón, hace diez años. En la casa de Forks sólo tenía un dormitorio, pero aquí hay más espacio y disfruta de un pequeño adosado con dos habitaciones y una cocinita. Está sentado en su sillón de cuero favorito, en la radio suena música clási ca y, frente a él, en el suelo, hay unas seis cajas llenas de cachivaches.

—Hola, abuelo.

Levanta la vista y se le ilumina la cara. — ¡Bella! Ven aquí, chiquilla

Me inclino para darle un beso y él me aprieta la mano con fuer za. Tiene la piel seca y fría, y el pelo incluso más blanco que la últi ma vez que lo vi.

—Te he traído más chocolates Panther—le explico indicando el paquete.

Al igual que todos sus amigos de la bolera, es un adicto a las ba rritas energéticas de mi empresa; así que me aprovecho del des cuento que me hacen y siempre que vengo a verlo le compro una caja.

—Gracias, tesoro. Eres una buena chica.

— ¿Dónde las dejo?

Miramos la atestada habitación con gesto de impotencia.

— ¿Qué te parece detrás del televisor? —sugiere al cabo de un momento.

Me abro camino como puedo, las deposito en el suelo y vuelvo sobre mis pasos, intentando no pisar nada.

—El otro día leí un artículo en el periódico que me dejó muy preocupado —comenta mientras me siento en una de las cajas—. Era sobre la seguridad en Nueva York. Tú no utilizas el transporte pú blico, ¿verdad?

—Ehm..., casi nunca —miento cruzando los dedos con disimu lo—. De vez en cuando, sólo si es absolutamente necesario.

—Pues no deberías —me aconseja alarmado—. En el metro hay jóvenes encapuchados que llevan navajas automáticas. Libertinos borrachos que rompen botellas y se sacan los ojos los unos a los otros...

—No será para tanto.

—No merece la pena correr el riesgo. Total, para ahorrarse un par de taxis...

Seguro que si le preguntara cuánto cree que cuesta un trayecto normal en Nueva York me contestaría que cinco centavos.

—De verdad, abuelo, tengo mucho cuidado. Y voy en taxi. —En ocasiones. Una vez al año—. Bueno, ¿qué es todo esto? —pregunto para cambiar de tema, y él suelta un sonoro suspiro.

—Tu madre limpió el desván el otro día y estoy tratando de or ganizar lo que quiero quedarme y lo que no.

—Me parece una idea estupenda —lo animo contemplando el montón de trastos—. ¿Esto es lo que vas a tirar?

— ¡No! Eso es lo que me guardo —dice poniendo una mano pro tectora sobre sus pertenencias.

— ¿Dónde está lo que ya no vale?

Nos quedamos en silencio y él evita mi mirada.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Tienes que deshacerte de algo! —Exclamo intentan do no echarme a reír—. Todos estos recortes de periódico no sirven para nada. Y esto ¿qué es? —Pregunto apartando los papeles y sa cando un yoyo—. Basura.

—Es de Jim —responde cogiéndolo y examinándolo enterneci do—. Del bueno de Jim.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunto sorprendida, pues jamás había oído hablar de él—. ¿Un buen amigo?

—Nos conocimos en un parque de atracciones y pasamos la tarde juntos. Tenía nueve años —explica dándole vueltas al juguete entre las manos.

— ¿Se hicieron amigos?

—No volví a verlo jamás —asegura moviendo la cabeza con los ojos empañados—. Pero no lo he olvidado.

Su problema es que nunca olvida nada.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con todas estas felicitaciones navideñas? —inquiero sacando un fajo de tarjetas.

—Nunca las tiro —afirma mirándome fijamente—. Cuando lle gues a mi edad y la gente que has conocido y amado toda tu vida empiece a morirse..., querrás tener un recuerdo suyo, por pequeño que sea.

—Entiendo —digo emocionada. Tomo el siguiente sobre y me cambia la expresión—. ¡Abuelo! ¡Esto es de una reparación eléctrica de mil novecientos sesenta y cinco!

—Frank Smith era un buen hombre... —empieza.

— ¡No! —Exclamo depositándolo en el suelo—. Esto va a la ba sura y tampoco necesitas una carta de... —continúo abriendo otra— la compañía del gas, ni veinte ejemplares viejos de la revista _Punch; _hace años que dejaron de publicarla —aseguro apilándolas—. ¿Y qué es esto? —Pregunto sacando un sobre con fotos—. ¿Te interesan de verdad o...?

Algo me atraviesa el corazón y me callo a mitad de frase.

Es una fotografía de mis padres, sentados en un parque. Mamá lleva un vestido de flores y papá, un ridículo sombrero. Yo tengo unos nueve años y estoy sobre sus rodillas, comiéndome un helado. Parecemos muy felices.

Miro otra en silencio. Me he puesto el sombrero de mi padre y los tres nos reímos con ganas.

Los tres, antes de que Tanya entrara en nuestras vidas.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que llegó. Una maleta roja en el reci bidor, una voz nueva en la cocina y el olor de un perfume descono cido. Me acerqué y me encontré con una extraña que se estaba to mando un té. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio, pero a mí me pareció una mujer adulta: con pecho, pendientes de oro y mechas en el pelo. Durante la cena, mis padres le permitieron beber vino. Mi ma dre no paraba de decirme que debía ser amable con ella porque su mamá se había muerto. Todos teníamos que ser bondadosos con Tanya. Por eso se quedó con mi habitación.

Hojeo el resto de la fotografías e intento tragarme el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta. Ahora me acuerdo de ese sitio. Era el parque al que solíamos ir, el que tenía columpios y toboganes, pero para Tanya era muy aburrido. Yo quería desesperadamente parecer me a ella y también dije que era muy soso. No volvimos nunca más.

— ¡Toc, toc! —Levanto la vista sobresaltada y veo a Tanya en la puerta, con un vaso de vino en la mano—. La comida está lista.

—Gracias. Ahora vamos.

—Abuelo —dice ella apuntándolo con un dedo acusador e indi cando las cajas—. ¿Has hecho algo con todo eso?

—No es tan fácil —intervengo en su defensa—. Son recuerdos. No se pueden tirar sin más.

—Si tú lo dices —replica poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Por mí, iría todo a la basura.

No quiero apreciarla. No puedo. Me entran ganas de estamparle el pastel de fresa en la cara.

Llevamos cuarenta minutos en la mesa y sólo hemos oído su voz.

—La imagen lo es todo. Hay que saber elegir los colores, el as pecto adecuado, la mejor forma de andar... Cuando voy por la calle, el mensaje que envío es: "Soy una triunfadora."

—Enséñanoslo —le pide mamá llena de admiración.

—Bueno —acepta con sonrisa de falsa modestia—. Se hace así. Echa hacia atrás la silla y se limpia la boca con la servilleta.

—Tendrías que fijarte en ella, Bella —me anima mi madre—, y aprender unos cuantos truquillos.

Tanya empieza a caminar por la habitación con la barbilla le vantada, el pecho adelantado y los ojos fijos en la distancia, mien tras mueve el trasero de un lado a otro.

Parece una mezcla entre avestruz y androide de _Star Wars epi sodio II, el ataque de los clones._

—Por supuesto, hay que ir con tacones —puntualiza sin dete nerse.

—Cuando entra en una sala de congresos, siempre se vuelven un montón de cabezas para mirarla —nos informa Félix muy orgu lloso, antes de tomar un trago de vino—. Todo el mundo deja lo que tenga entre manos para verla pasar.

No me cabe duda.

Me han entrado ganas de echarme a reír, pero no debo hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo, Bella? —me propone mi prima.

—Mhm..., creo que no. Ya me he quedado con lo esencial. —De repente suelto una risita, y trato de disimularla tosiendo.

—Sólo quiere ayudarte, Bella —me riñe mi madre—. Deberías estarle agradecida. Eres muy buena con ella, Tanya.

Le sonríe con cariño, ella esboza una sonrisa afectada y yo me tomo un poco de vino.

Sí, claro. Tanya sólo quiere ayudarme, aja.

Por eso, cuando estaba desesperada porque no encontraba tra bajo y le pedí que me dejara hacer prácticas en su empresa, me res pondió que no. Le escribí una larga y afectuosa carta en la que ase guraba que sabía que la ponía en una situación incómoda, pero que le agradecería que me diera una oportunidad, aunque fuera un par de días llevando recados.

Me contestó con una nota de rechazo estándar.

Casi me muero de vergüenza. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie y mucho menos a mis padres.

—Deberías prestar atención a los consejos profesionales de Tanya —me regaña papá con dureza—. Quizá si le hicieras más caso, te irían mejor las cosas.

—Es sólo una forma de andar —suelta Félix riéndose—. No una cura milagrosa.

— ¡Félix! —lo reprende mi madre.

—Era una broma —apostilla él sirviéndose más vino.

—Pues claro —confirmo forzándome a sonreír alegremente. Espera a que me asciendan.

Espera y verás.

—Bella, vuelve a la realidad. —Tanya está moviendo la mano cómicamente delante de mi cara—. Despierta, atontada. Vamos a darle los regalos.

—Muy bien —respondo abandonando mis pensamientos—. Voy por el mío.

Mientras mi madre abre un paquete en el que hay una cámara que le ha comprado mi padre y otro con un bolso de parte del abue lo, empiezo a entusiasmarme. Me hace tanta ilusión que le guste mi regalo...

—No es nada del otro mundo —le aseguro mientras le entrego un sobre de color rosa—. Ya verás.

— ¿Qué será? —pregunta intrigada. Lo abre, saca una tarjeta flo reada y se queda mirándola fijamente—. ¡Oh, Bella!

— ¿Qué es? —quiere saber mi padre.

—Un día en un spa —explica encantada—. Todo un día de caricias.

—Eso sí que es una buena idea —dice mi abuelo dándome una palmadita en la mano—. Siempre has tenido mucha imagi nación.

—Gracias, cariño. ¡Qué detalle!

Mamá se inclina y me da un beso; me invade una brillante y cá lida sensación. Se me ocurrió hace unos meses. Se trata de una ofer ta para todo el día, con todo tipo de tratamientos.

—Incluye un almuerzo con champán —apunto con entusias mo—. Y puedes quedarte con las zapatillas.

—Fantástico. Estoy deseando ir. Qué regalo más bonito.

—Oh, vaya —dice Tanya con una risita, mientras mira el sobre alargado de color crema que tiene en la mano—. Me temo que has eclipsado el mío. Da igual, ya lo cambiaré.

La miro, recelosa. El tono de su voz me alerta de que está tra mando algo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta mi madre.

—No importa. Ya buscaré otra cosa. —Empieza a guardar su obsequio en el bolso.

—Tanya, cariño. No seas tonta. ¿Qué es?

—Bueno. Es que parece que Bella y yo hemos tenido la misma idea —dice dándoselo por fin y soltando otra risita—. ¿No resulta increíble?

El miedo me paraliza.

No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer lo que creo que ha hecho.

Mientras mimadre abre el sobre hay un absoluto silencio.

— ¡Virgen santa! —Exclama al sacar un folleto dorado—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿El spa Meridien? —Otro papel cae en sus manos—. ¿Bi lletes para París? ¡Tanya!

Lo ha hecho. Ha arruinado mi regalo.

—Para los dos —añade mi prima con engreimiento—. Para el tío Charlie también.

— ¡Tanya! —exclama papá encantado—. Eres un cielo.

—Se supone que es un establecimiento muy bueno —continúa ella con sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Tiene cinco estrellas y al chef le dieron otras tres en la guía Michelín.

—No me lo puedo creer —dice mi madre contemplando entu siasmada las fotos—. ¡Mira qué piscina! ¡Y qué jardines!

Mi tarjeta ha quedado olvidada entre el papel de envolver.

De repente estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. Ignoro cómo, pero Tanya lo sabía.

—Lo sabías —exploto, incapaz de contenerme—. Te dije que iba a regalarle un tratamiento en un spa. Hablamos del tema hace meses, en el jardín.

— ¿Sí? No me acuerdo.

—Pero claro que te acuerdas.

—Bella —me corta mi madre—. Ha sido sin querer, ¿verdad, Tanya?

—Evidentemente —contesta ella abriendo los ojos con ino cencia—. Si te he chafado la idea, sólo puedo disculparme.

—No es necesario —la defiende mamá—. Son cosas que pasan. Y los dos regalos son muy bonitos. Los dos. —Vuelve a mirar mi carta—. Ahora quiero que sigan siendo buenas ami gas. No me gusta que se peleen y menos el día de mi cumplea ños.

Me sonríe y trato devolverle la sonrisa, pero me siento como si tuviera diez años de nuevo. Tanya siempre ha pasado por encima de mí, desde que llegó. Hiciera lo que hiciese, todo el mundo se ponía de su parte. Su madre estaba muerta y todos teníamos que ser amables con ella. Nunca podía vencerla, jamás.

Intentando sobreponerme, tomo la copa de vino y tomo un buen trago. De pronto advierto que estoy mirando el reloj a escondidas. Si me excuso diciendo que los trenes llegan a Nueva York muy tarde, po dré irme a las cuatro. Sólo queda una hora y media. A lo mejor pue do ver la tele o algo parecido.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta mi abuelo mientras me aprieta la mano sonriendo. Levanto la vista con expresión cul pable.

—En nada —contesto con fingida sonrisa—. La verdad es que no estaba pensando en nada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cinco**

Da igual. No pasa nada, porque me van a ascender. Entonces Felix tendrá que tragarse sus chistes sobre mi trabajo y podré devolverle el dinero a mi padre. Los dejaré a todos de piedra; va a ser fantástico.

El lunes por la mañana me despierto inusitadamente enérgica y positiva, y me pongo el conjunto habitual para ir a trabajar, que consiste en jeans y una blusa linda, por ejemplo, una de French Connection.

Bueno, para ser sincera, la encontré en una tienda de segunda mano, pero aún conserva la etiqueta. Mientras le deba dinero a mi padre no tengo muchas opciones a la hora de comprarme ropa. Es decir, una nueva vale unas cincuenta dolares, y la mía me costó siete cincuenta y está prácticamente nueva.

Subo las escaleras del metro corriendo, el sol brilla y me siento llena de optimismo. Imaginense que me ascienden, que se lo digo a todo el mundo. Mi madre me preguntará: "¿Qué tal te ha ido la semana?", y yo le contestaré: "Bueno..."

No, lo que haré será esperar a estar en casa y entonces les entregaré mi nueva tarjeta de visita sin darle ninguna importancia.

O tal vez vaya a verlos con mi nuevo coche de la empresa. Bueno, no sé si el resto de los ejecutivos de marketing tiene uno, pero nunca se sabe. Puede que a partir de ahora nos lo den. O quizá me digan: "Hemos elegido uno especialmente..."

—¡Bella!

Me giro y veo a Angela, mi amiga de Personal, que sube jadeando detrás de mí. Lleva alborotada su rizada y pelirroja melena y va con un zapato en la mano.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le pregunto cuando llega arriba.

—El zapato éste —dice desconsolada—. Me lo arreglaron el otro día y ya se me ha vuelto a romper el tacón. Me costó seis dolares. Vaya día más desastroso. El lechero ha olvidado dejarme las botellas y he pasado un fin de semana horrible.

—Creía que habías estado con Charlie —comento sorprendida—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Charlie es el último novio de Angela, con el que sale desde hace unas cuantas semanas. Habían planeado ir a la casa que él tiene en el campo y que arregla en sus ratos libres.

—Ha sido una pesadilla. En cuanto llegamos dijo que se iba a jugar al golf.

—Bueno, está a gusto contigo y actúa con toda normalidad —insinúo, intentando ver el lado positivo.

—Puede —acepta dubitativa—. Después me preguntó si me importaría hacer algo mientras él estaba en el club. Le contesté que no y entonces me dio una brocha y tres botes de pintura. Me aseguró que si era rápida, podría acabar el cuarto de estar.

—¿Qué?

—Luego volvió a las seis y me dijo que lo había hecho muy mal. —Su voz suena más y más desconsolada—. No era verdad, simplemente me había dejado un trozo porque la mierda de la escalera no era lo bastante alta.

La miro, estupefacta.

—No me digas que pintaste la habitación.

—Pues... sí —contesta fijando en mí sus enormes ojos azules—. Lo hice para ayudarlo, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que me utilizó.

No tengo palabras.

—Pues claro que se estaba aprovechando de ti —consigo articular por fin—. Quiere un pintor que le salga gratis. Debes mandarlo a la fregada. ¡Ya mismo!

Se queda en silencio unos segundos y la miro, nerviosa. Su cara no refleja nada, pero bajo la superficie veo un montón de cosas. Es como cuando en Tiburón el bicho desaparece en el agua y sabes que en cualquier momento...

—¡Tienes razón! —exclama—. Me ha estado utilizando. Y es culpa mía. Cuando me preguntó si sabía algo de plomería o de arreglar tejados, tendría que haberlo sospechado.

—¿Cuándo te dijo algo así? —suelto sin poder creerlo.

—En la primera cita. Pensé que sólo estaba, ya sabes, dándome conversación.

—La culpa no es tuya —le aseguro apretándole el brazo—. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

—¿Pero por qué me ocurren estas cosas? —se lamenta parada en medio de la calle—. ¿Por qué sólo atraigo a auténticos impresentables?

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí que lo es. Fíjate en los hombres con los que he salido —dice empezando a contar con los dedos—: Daniel me pidió un montón de dinero prestado y luego se largó a México. Gary me dejó plantada en cuanto le encontré trabajo. David me engañaba con otra... ¿No crees que la historia se repite demasiado?

—Esto... Bueno, es posible.

—Debería darme por vencida —afirma derrotada—. Jamás encontraré a nadie que valga la pena.

—No, no lo hagas. Sé que tu vida va a cambiar por completo y que te cruzarás con un hombre encantador, amable y maravilloso.

—Pero ¿dónde? —pregunta con expresión de impotencia.

—No sé, pero ocurrirá —digo con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda—. Tengo un presentimiento muy fuerte.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto —respondo pensando rápidamente en algo—. Te voy a dar una idea. ¿Por qué no pruebas a comer en un sitio diferente? Puede que allí conozcas a alguien.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunta indecisa—. Bien, lo intentaré. —Suelta un sonoro suspiro y echa a andar por la acera—. Lo único bueno del fin de semana —añade cuando llegamos a la esquina— es que conseguí acabar mi nuevo top. ¿Qué te parece?

Se abre la chaqueta orgullosa y da una vuelta. La miro durante unos segundos sin saber qué responder.

No es que no me guste el encaje...

Bueno. La verdad es que no me gusta en absoluto.

Sobre todo las blusas de escote generoso y descubierto. A través de los agujeros se le ve el sujetador.

—Es... fantástico —consigo decir al final—. Absolutamente encantador.

—¿Verdad que sí? —corrobora con una sonrisa agradecida—. Los hago en un periquete. Ahora me voy a hacer una falda a juego.

—Estupendo —murmuro—. Te salen divinos.

—No me cuesta nada. Me divierte.

Sonríe con modestia y vuelve a abrocharse la chaqueta.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? —pregunta mientras cruzamos la calle—. ¿Has pasado un buen fin de semana? Seguro que sí. Mike estuvo maravilloso y romántico contigo. ¿Te llevó a cenar o algo así?

—La verdad es que me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él.

—¿De verdad? —exclama con melancolía—. ¡Qué bien! Son la pareja perfecta. Me dan esperanzas de que algún día me suceda algo igual. Para ustedes debe de ser muy sencillo.

No puedo reprimir un cosquilleo de satisfacción en mi interior. Mike y yo. La pareja perfecta. Modelo para los demás.

—No es fácil —aseguro con una risilla humilde—. También nos peleamos, como todo el mundo.

—¿Si? —Parece sorprendida—. Nunca los he visto discutir.

—Pues claro que lo hacemos.

Me estrujo el cerebro e intento recordar la última vez que Mike y yo tuvimos una bronca. Evidentemente las tenemos. Muchas. Como todas las parejas. Es muy sano.

Venga, esto es ridículo. Seguro que...

Sí, una vez estábamos en el río y yo afirmaba que aquellos pájaros blancos eran gansos mientras Mike mantenía que eran cisnes. ¿Ven? Somos normales. Lo sabía.

Estamos cerca de la sede de Panther. Cuando subimos los escalones de piedra, en los que hay una pantera de granito saltando, empiezo a ponerme un poco nerviosa. Paul querrá que le haga un informe completo de la reunión con Glen Oil.

¿Qué le voy a decir?

Seré franca y sincera, pero sin contarle la verdad.

—¡Mira! —me reclama Angela, y vuelvo la vista hacia donde indica.

Tras el cristal distingo un gran revuelo en el vestíbulo. Esto no es normal. ¿Qué estará pasando?

¿Habrá habido un incendio o algo así?

Mientras empujamos la pesada puerta giratoria nos miramos desconcertadas. El caos es absoluto. La gente corre de un sitio para otro, alguien está sacándole brillo a la barandilla de latón, otro limpia las plantas de plástico y Seth, el gerente de la empresa, apremia a nuestros compañeros para que vayan hacia los ascensores.

—¿Quieren ir a sus oficinas, por favor? No debe haber nadie en recepción —dice con voz estresada—. Aquí no hay nada que ver. Por favor, vayan a sus puestos de trabajo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto a Dave, el guarda jurado, que está apoyado contra la pared con una taza de té, como de costumbre. Él toma un sorbo, lo paladea y sonríe.

—Va a venir Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué? —exclamamos Angela y yo, y nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

—¿Hoy?

—¿En serio?

En el mundo de Panther Corporation es como si viniera el Papa, o Santa Claus. Es el cofundador de la compañía, el que inventó la Panther Cola. Lo sé porque he mecanografiado datos sobre él un millón de veces. "En 1987, los emprendedores socios Edward Cullen y Eleazar Laidler compraron la deficitaria empresa de refrescos Zoot, embotellaron la Zootacola con el nombre de Panther Cola, inventaron el eslogan "Que nada te detenga" y marcaron un hito en el mercado."

No me extraña que Seth esté nervioso.

—Llegará en cinco minutos —apunta Dave mirando el reloj—. Más o menos.

—Pero ¿cómo...? —pregunta Angela—. Es decir, ¿así sin más?

Los ojos del guarda parpadean. Seguramente lleva toda la mañana repitiendo lo mismo y se está divirtiendo de lo lindo.

—Al parecer, quiere ver cómo va la sucursal de los Estados Unidos.

—Creía que se había alejado del mundo de los negocios —interviene Jane, de Contabilidad, que se ha puesto detrás de nosotras y escucha muerta de curiosidad—. Pensaba que desde que murió Eleazar Laidler, se sumió en la tristeza y se recluyó. En su rancho, o donde sea.

—Eso fue hace tres años —puntualiza Angela—. Puede que ya esté mejor.

—¿Querrá vender la empresa? —sugiere Jane en tono amenazador.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Nunca se sabe.

—Yo creo —dice Dave, y todas estiramos el cuello para escucharlo— que quiere ver si las plantas brillan lo suficiente. —Mira hacia Seth, y nos echamos a reír.

—Tenga cuidado, no rompa los tallos —regaña nuestro gerente a la limpiadora, y después se gira hacia nosotras—. ¿Qué hacen ahí todavía?

—Ya nos vamos —responde Angela, y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras, que siempre utilizo para no tener que ir al gimnasio. Además, por suerte, el departamento de Marketing está en la primera planta.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Es él! —exclama Jane nada más llegar al pasillo.

Una limusina acaba de parar frente a las puertas de cristal.

¿Qué tendrán algunos coches? Están tan brillantes y bruñidos que parecen hechos de un material diferente.

Como por obra de un mecanismo de relojería, las puertas del ascensor del fondo del vestíbulo se abren y vemos a Billy Black, el director, seguido por el director ejecutivo y otros seis tipos, todos con impecables trajes oscuros.

—Ya basta —le susurra Seth a la pobre limpiadora—. ¡Déjelo!

Las tres permanecemos donde estamos, riendo como niñas, esperando a que se abra la puerta de la limusina. Un hombre de pelo negro rizado con abrigo azul marino sale por ella. Lleva gafas oscuras y un maletín con pinta de ser carísimo.

¡Caray! Vaya lujo.

Billy Black y su séquito han salido y se han alineado en las escaleras. Le estrechan la mano al recién llegado y lo acompañan al interior, donde lo aguarda Seth.

—Bienvenido a Panther Corporation —dice él con exagerada efusión—. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.

—No ha estado mal, gracias —responde el hombre con acento ingles.

—Como podrá observar, es un día normal de trabajo...

—Miren —dice Angela—. Riley se ha quedado fuera.

Riley Biers, uno de los diseñadores, está en las escaleras, indeciso, sin saber si entrar o no. Pone una mano en la puerta, se aparta, vuelve otra vez y echa un vistazo dentro.

—Pase —le ordena Seth con sonrisa feroz—. Es uno de nuestros diseñadores. Debería haber llegado hace diez minutos, pero no importa —le explica al jefazo mientras empuja al atónito Riley hacia el ascensor; después mira hacia arriba y nos indica que desaparezcamos.

—Venga—murmura Angela—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Y las tres subimos corriendo los escalones intentando no reírnos.

/*/*/

El ambiente de Marketing recuerda un poco al de mi habitación cuando estábamos en el instituto y preparábamos una fiesta. La gente se peina, se perfuma y arregla sus papeles chismeando entusiasmada. Cuando paso ante la oficina de Harry Clearwater, que se ocupa de la estrategia publicitaria, me fijo en que está colocando cuidadosamente su premio a la eficacia en marketing sobre la mesa, mientras su ayudante, Fiona, saca brillo a las fotografías en las que Harry estrecha la mano de gente famosa.

Cuando estoy dejando el abrigo en la percha, Paul, el jefe de nuestro departamento, me lleva a un lado.

—¿Qué demonios pasó en Glen Oil? Esta mañana he recibido un correo electrónico muy extraño de Aro Volturi. ¿Le echaste algo encima?

Lo miro horrorizada. Se lo ha dicho. Pero si me prometió que no lo haría.

—No fue exactamente así —aclaro enseguida—. Sólo intentaba demostrarle las cualidades de Panther Prime y... derramé el líquido de la lata.

Paul arquea las cejas con un gesto nada amistoso. —Bien, era pedirte demasiado.

—No, no lo era. Es decir, todo habría ido bien si... Si me das otra oportunidad, te prometo que lo haré mejor.

—Ya veremos —zanja mirando el reloj—. Será mejor que te pongas en marcha. Tienes la mesa hecha un desastre.

—Muy bien. Oye, ¿a qué hora es mi evaluación?

—Bella, por si no te has enterado, Edward Cullen ha venido a vernos —me informa con todo el sarcasmo de que es capaz—. Pero si crees que tu evaluación es más importante que la persona que fundó la empresa...

—No es eso. Sólo...

—Ordena tu escritorio —me pide con voz cansada—. Y si le tiras a Cullen una Panther Prime encima, estás despedida.

Mientras voy a toda prisa hacia mi puesto, Seth entra con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Atención! —grita dando una palmada—. Atención todo el mundo. Esto es una visita informal, nada más. Quizá el señor Cullen hable con alguno de ustedes y vea lo que están haciendo. Así que trabajen con normalidad, aunque, evidentemente, lo mejor que puedan. ¿Qué son estos papeles? —inquiere de pronto mirando un montón de pruebas que hay en un rincón de la mesa de Fergus Grady.

—Son..., esto..., material gráfico para la nueva campaña del chicle Panther —contesta Fergus, que es muy tímido y creativo—. Me falta sitio.

—Bueno, pues ahí no pueden quedarse —replica recogiéndolos y entregándoselos—. Deshágase de ellos. Si les pregunta alguna cosa, contesten con amabilidad y naturalidad. Cuando llegue, quiero que todos estén haciendo lo que harían en un día cualquiera. Algunos pueden estar llamando por teléfono; otros, tecleando en el ordenador; un par, discutiendo ideas. Recuerden que este departamento es el eje de la empresa. Panther Corporation es famosa por su eficacia en cuestión de marketing.

Se calla y todos lo miramos sin atrevernos a decir nada.

—¡Vamos! —exige dando otra palmada—. No se quede ahí parada —añade dirigiéndose a mí—. ¡Venga, muévase!

¡Dios mío! Tengo la mesa llena de cosas. Abro un cajón y meto un montón de papeles. Después, intranquila, empiezo a ordenar los bolígrafos. En el escritorio de al lado, Lauren Mallory se retoca los labios.

—Conocerlo va a ser muy inspirador —dice mirándose en un espejito de mano—. ¿Sabes?, mucha gente cree que transformó el mundo del marketing él solito. ¿Blusa nueva, Bella? ¿De dónde es?

—De French Connection.

—Este fin de semana estuve allí. —Entrecierra los ojos—. Y no vi ese modelo.

—Puede que se les hubiera acabado —sugiero dándome la vuelta y fingiendo que estoy organizando el cajón superior.

—¿Cómo debemos llamarlo? ¿Señor Cullen o Edward? —pregunta Emily.

—Cinco minutos con él —suplica febrilmente por teléfono Nick, uno de los ejecutivos de marketing—. Es lo único que necesito para comentarle la idea de la página web. Si la aceptara...

Dios, este ambiente tan entusiasta es contagioso. Con una subida de adrenalina, saco el cepillo para el pelo y compruebo mi brillo de labios. Nunca se sabe, a lo mejor advierte mi potencial. Puede que, de todos, se fije en mí.

—Muy bien, chicos —dice Paul entrando en el departamento—. Está en esta planta. Primero va a ir a Administración.

—Sigan con sus tareas cotidianas —nos ruega Seth—. ¡Ya!

Dios, ¿qué es lo que hago todos los días? Tomaré el teléfono para escuchar los mensajes.

Miro a mí alrededor y veo que a todo el mundo se le ha ocurrido lo mismo.

Todos no podemos estar con el auricular pegado a la oreja. Esto es ridículo. Bien, encenderé el ordenador y aguardaré a que esté a punto.

Mientras contemplo cómo cambia de color la pantalla, Lauren empieza a hablar en voz alta.

—Creo que la esencia del concepto es la vitalidad —comenta mirando hacia la puerta sin cesar por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?

—Sí, claro —afirma Nick—. En un entorno moderno de marketing es preciso buscar una... fusión de estrategias y tener una visión progresista.

Pues sí que va lento el ordenador hoy. Cuando llegue Edward Cullen todavía estaré esperando como una tonta.

Ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Seré la persona que sirve los cafés. ¿Hay algo más natural?

—Voy por un café —anuncio tímidamente, y me levanto de la silla.

—¿Puedes traerme uno? —me pide Lauren alzando la vista un momento—. De todas formas, en el máster que hice sobre administración de empresas...

La máquina está cerca de la puerta, en un hueco. Mientras espero que el nocivo líquido llene el vaso, veo que Billy Black sale de Administración, seguido de otras dos personas. ¡Mierda! Vienen hacia aquí.

Bien, mantén la calma. Aguarda a que esté listo el otro vaso, simpática y natural.

Ahí está: moreno, con un traje que parece muy caro y con gafas oscuras. Pero, para mi sorpresa, retrocede para dejar el camino libre.

De hecho, nadie lo mira. Toda la atención se centra en otra persona. Un tipo que lleva jeans y camisa negra de cuello alto.

Mientras lo observo fascinada, él se gira. Cuando le veo la cara siento un tremendo impacto en el pecho, como si me hubiera golpeado uña bola de billar.

¡Oh, no! ¡Es él!

Los mismos ojos rodeados por las mismas líneas. Se ha afeitado, pero es él.

El hombre del avión.

¿Por qué estarán todos pendientes de él? Ahora ha empezado a hablar y todo el mundo se deleita con sus palabras.

Se vuelve otra vez, e instintivamente me escondo para que no me vea. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? No puede...

Es imposible que...

Temblorosa, regreso a mi mesa intentando no derramar el café.

—¡Eh! —llamo a Lauren con una voz dos tonos más alto de lo normal—. Oye... ¿Sabes qué aspecto tiene Edward Cullen?

—No —contesta cogiendo el vaso—. Gracias.

—Tiene el pelo cobrizo —apunta alguien.

—¿No es moreno? —pregunto tragando saliva.

—¡Ya viene! —susurra otro.

Me dejo caer en la silla y tomo un trago sin saborearlo. —Nuestro jefe de marketing y publicidad, Paul Fletcher –dice Billy.

—Encantado de conocerte —responde una voz aterciopelada con acento ingles.

Es él, no cabe duda.

Bueno, tranquila. Puede que no me recuerde. Fue un vuelo corto. Seguro que viaja muchísimo.

—Atención todo el mundo —anuncia Paul llevándolo al centro de la oficina—. Tengo el placer de presentarles al fundador de esta empresa, el hombre que ha influido e inspirado a toda una generación de especialistas en marketing, Edward Cullen.

Estalla una ovación y el aludido mueve la cabeza sonriendo.

—Por favor, no es para tanto. Continúen con lo que suelen hacer normalmente.

Comienza a andar por la sala y se detiene de vez en cuando para hablar con alguien. Paul va delante haciendo las presentaciones, y detrás, silencioso, camina el tipo rubio.

—¡Ya llega! —susurra Lauren, y en nuestra parte de la oficina todo el mundo se pone rígido.

El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza y me encojo en la silla para ocultarme tras el ordenador. Quizá no me reconozca. Es posible que...

Demonios, me está mirando. Noto la sorpresa en sus ojos; levanta las cejas.

Me ha visto.

"Por favor, que no venga —rezo en silencio—. No te acerques."

—¿Y ésta quién es? —le pregunta a Paul.

—Bella Swan, una de nuestras jóvenes auxiliares de marketing.

Se aproxima. Lauren ha dejado de hablar. Todo el mundo está observando. Me he puesto roja como un tomate.

—Hola —me saluda él con amabilidad.

—Hola, señor Cullen —consigo decir.

Bueno, me ha reconocido, pero eso no significa que necesariamente recuerde lo que dije. Fueron unos simples comentarios al azar, dichos por la persona que estaba sentada a su lado. Puede que ni siquiera estuviera escuchando.

—¿Y qué trabajo desempeñas?

—Ammm..., colaboro con el departamento de Marketing y ayudo a poner en marcha iniciativas promocionales —farfullo.

—Bella estuvo en Volterra la semana pasada, en viaje de negocios —añade Paul con una sonrisa falsísima—. Estamos convencidos de que hay que dar responsabilidades a nuestro personal más joven cuanto antes.

—Muy inteligente —dice Edward Cullen asintiendo. Pasea la vista por mi mesa y la detiene en mi vaso de polietileno con sumo interés. Levanta la cabeza y clava sus ojos en los míos—. ¿Qué tal es el café? ¿Bueno?

De repente parece como si tuviera una grabadora en la cabeza y me oigo parlotear como una estúpida: "El café de la oficina es la cosa más repugnante que he bebido en mi vida, un auténtico veneno..."

—Es estupendo. Realmente... delicioso.

—Me alegra oírlo —comenta con mirada risueña, y siento que me ruborizo aún más.

Se acuerda, mierda.

—Y ésta es Lauren Mallory —le presenta Paul—. Una de nuestras ejecutivas de marketing más brillantes.

—Lauren —repite Edward Cullen pensativo, y da unos pasos hacia su mesa—. Tienes un bonito escritorio. ¿Es nuevo?

"... el otro día llegó un escritorio nuevo y se quedó con él..."

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué más dije?

Permanezco inmóvil con sonrisa de buena empleada mientras Lauren responde dándose autobombo. Pero mi mente rebobina con frenesí, intentando reconstruir mis palabras. Se lo conté todo sobre mí. ¡Todo! Qué tipo de bragas llevo, el helado que me gusta, cómo perdí la virginidad y...

Me quedo helada.

"... no debería haberlo hecho, pero tenía tantas ganas de que me dieran el puesto..."

Le confesé que había falsificado el sobresaliente de mi currículum.

Bueno, ya está. Es el final.

Ahora me despedirá. Me abrirán un expediente por mentir, nadie volverá a contratarme nunca más y acabaré en un documental sobre los peores trabajos de los Estados Unidos limpiando mierda de vaca y diciendo: "Pues tampoco es para tanto."

De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico. Seguro que puedo hacer algo. Sí, me disculparé. Diré que fue un error, que lo lamento profundamente, que nunca pretendí engañar a la empresa y...

No. Aseguraré que sí que lo saqué, y después falsificaré el certificado. A fin de cuentas, es ingles, nunca se enterará de la verdad.

No, eso es imposible. ¡Dios mío!

Bueno, puede que mi reacción sea exagerada. Veamos las cosas con perspectiva. Edward Cullen es un pez gordo. Tiene limusinas, lacayos y una gran compañía que mueve muchos millones al año. Le traerá sin cuidado que uno de sus empleados tenga un maldito sobresaliente o no. La verdad...

Me echo a reír por culpa de los nervios y Lauren me mira extrañada.

—Quiero decirles que estoy encantado de estar aquí —dice Edward Cullen mirando a la silenciosa oficina—. Me gustaría presentarles a mi ayudante, Emmett McCarty —añade indicando al hombre moreno—. Me quedaré unos días, así que espero tener la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor. Como ya saben, Eleazar Laidier, con quien fundé Panther Corporation, era americano. Por esa razón, entre otras, este país ha sido siempre muy importante para mí.

Se oye un espontáneo murmullo. Él levanta una mano, saluda con la cabeza y se va, seguido por Emmett y todos los ejecutivos. Permanecemos en silencio hasta que ha salido y después estallan los comentarios.

Siento que todo mi cuerpo se relaja. Gracias a Dios.

La verdad es que soy tonta. Por un momento he pensado que se acordaría de lo que dije. Ni que le importara. ¿Cómo iba a perder tiempo de su valiosa y ocupada agenda en algo tan insignificante como una nota falsa? Cuando le doy al ratón para abrir un nuevo documento, la sonrisa ha vuelto a mi cara.

—Bella. —Levanto la vista y veo a Paul al lado de mi mesa—. Edward Cullen quiere verte.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, y mi risueña expresión se desvanece—. ¿A mí?

—En la sala de reuniones, dentro de cinco minutos.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—No.

Dicho lo cual se aleja, y yo me quedo frente a la pantalla del ordenador con la mirada perdida y ganas de vomitar. Tenía razón desde un principio.

Voy a perder el trabajo por culpa de un estúpido comentario en un ridículo vuelo.

¿Para qué querría que me ascendieran? ¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca? Soy una imbécil, una bocona.

—¿Por qué querrá verte? —pregunta Lauren un tanto desconcertada.

—No sé.

—¿Va a ver a alguien más?

—No tengo ni idea —contesto vagamente.

Aturdida, empiezo a escribir tonterías en el ordenador para que deje de interrogarme.

No puedo perder este empleo y arruinar otra carrera profesional. No puede despedirme. No es justo. Yo no sabía quién era. Si me hubiera dicho que era mi jefe, no le habría mencionado lo del currículum ni... nada de nada.

De todas formas, no es que haya falsificado mi título ni que tenga antecedentes penales. Soy una buena trabajadora. Me esfuerzo, no me escaqueo muy a menudo, me quedé un montón de horas extra para hacer la promoción de la ropa deportiva y organicé la rifa de Navidad.

Cada vez tecleo con más fuerza y mi cara va adquiriendo una tonalidad más rojiza.

—Bella—me llama Paul mirando de forma significativa su reloj.

—Voy.

Inspiro profundamente y me pongo de pie.

No voy a dejar que me eche. No permitiré que ocurra algo así.

Cruzo la oficina y recorro el pasillo hasta la sala de reuniones, llamo y abro la puerta.

Edward Cullen está sentado en una silla cerca de la mesa de conferencias, escribiendo algo en una libreta. Cuando entro, tiene una expresión tan seria que el estómago me da un vuelco.

Debo defenderme. He de conservar mi puesto.

—Hola. ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? —Espera hasta que lo he hecho y luego me dice—: Bella, tenemos que hablar de una cosa.

—Ya lo sé —respondo intentando mantener firme la voz—. Pero me gustaría dar mi versión primero, si es posible.

Durante un momento parece perplejo, pero luego arquea las cejas.

—Sí, claro. Adelante.

Avanzo tomando aire y lo miro a los ojos.

—Señor Cullen, ya sé para qué desea verme. Me equivoqué; fue un error de cálculo que lamento sinceramente. Lo siento muchísimo y le aseguro que nunca volverá a suceder. —Noto que cada vez elevo más la voz—. Pero he de alegar en mi defensa que durante aquel vuelo no sabía quién era usted y creo que no debe condenarme por un fallo.

Se produce un silencio.

—¿Eso crees que voy a hacer? —pregunta por fin arrugando el entrecejo.

¿Como puede ser tan insensible?

—Sí. Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que si hubiera sabido con quién hablaba, jamás habría mencionado nada de mi currículum. Fue como... una trampa. Si esto fuera un juicio, desestimarían el caso. Ni siquiera...

—¿El currículum? —Edward Cullen relaja la frente—. Ah, la calificación. —Me lanza una penetrante mirada—. Mejor dicho, la falsificación. —Oírlo en voz alta me deja muda. Siento que cada vez me arde más la cara—. Mucha gente lo llamaría fraude —añade recostándose.

—Ya lo sé. Fue un error. No debería... Pero eso no afecta en absoluto a mi forma de trabajar. No significa nada.

—¿Eso crees? —replica moviendo la cabeza pensativo—. No sé, pasar de un suficiente a un sobresaliente es un salto muy grande. ¿Qué ocurrirá si necesitamos que hagas alguna cuenta?

—Sé hacerlas —aseguro desesperada—. Pregunte lo que quiera. Venga.

—Muy bien. ¿Ocho por nueve?

El corazón me late a toda velocidad y tengo la mente en blanco. A ver, nueve por uno, nueve; nueve por dos...

Ya está. Diez por ocho es ochenta, así que nueve por ocho será... —¡Setenta y dos! —grito, y me estremezco al verlo sonreír.

—Estupendo —me alaba indicándome una silla—. ¿Has acabado con lo que tenías que decirme o hay algo más?

Me paso una mano por la cara, confundida.

—¿No me va a despedir?

—No —responde con paciencia—. ¿Podemos hablar ya?

Me siento y me invade una terrible sospecha.

—¿Quería verme por mi currículum?

—No —contesta con suavidad.

Me gustaría morirme.

Aquí, ahora mismo.

—Muy bien —digo apartándome el pelo en un intento por recobrar la compostura y parecer profesional—. ¿Qué desea entonces?

—Tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor.

—Bien —acepto ilusionada—. Lo que quiera. ¿De qué se trata?

—Por varias razones —empieza a decir lentamente—, preferiría que nadie supiera que la semana pasada estuve en Italia. ¿Podrías no mencionar que nos vimos?

—Sí, claro —digo al cabo de un rato—. Por supuesto.

—¿No se lo has contado a nadie?

—No. Ni siquiera a mi... A nadie.

—Estupendo. Te lo agradezco. —Sonríe y se levanta—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Bella. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Sí, a menos que haya otra cosa que quieras comentar.

—No.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente y me doy en el tobillo con la pata de la mesa.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que me encargara la dirección de un importante proyecto internacional?

Cullen abre la puerta y la sujeta para que pueda salir. Estoy casi fuera cuando me detengo.

—Un momento.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué respondo si alguien me pregunta de qué hemos hablado?

—¿Por qué no les dices que hemos estado charlando de logística? —me aconseja levantando las cejas, y después cierra la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Seis**

Durante el resto del día, en la oficina parece flotar una especie de ambiente festivo. Pero yo me quedo sentada, incapaz de creerme lo que ha pasado, y cuando regreso a casa por la tarde, el corazón sigue latiéndome con fuerza por lo inverosímil de la situación. Por su completa injusticia.

Se suponía que era un extraño. Y lo bueno de los extraños es que se esfuman y nunca los vuelves a ver. No aparecen en tu trabajo ni te preguntan cuánto es nueve por ocho ni de repente son tu superme gajefe.

Lo único que puedo decir es que he aprendido la lección. Mis padres siempre me repetían que no hablara con desconocidos y te nían razón. No volveré a hacerlo. Nunca.

He quedado con Mike en que iría a su casa esta noche y cuando llego, noto que todo mi cuerpo se relaja. Estoy lejos de la ofi cina y de la interminable charla sobre Edward Cullen, y mi novio está cocinando. ¿No les parece perfecto? En la cocina hay un maravilloso olor a hierbas y ajo, y un vaso de vino me espera en la mesa.

—Hola —saludo, y le doy un beso.

—Hola, cariño —contesta levantando la vista del fuego. ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Qué voy a hacer para recordarlo?

Ya sé, me lo escribiré en la mano.

—Mira eso, lo he bajado de Internet —me dice con una gran sonrisa, y me indica una carpeta que hay en la mesa.

La abro y veo una fotografía en blanco y negro de un salón con un sofá y una planta.

— ¡Información de pisos! Vaya, eso sí que es rapidez. Ni me acordaba.

—Hay que empezar a buscar. Éste tiene un balcón. Y hay uno con chimenea.

— ¡Fantástico!

Me acomodo en una silla cercana y miro la borrosa fotografía, intentando imaginarnos juntos. En ese sofá. Solos los dos, todas las tardes.

¿De qué hablaremos?

Bueno..., de lo de siempre.

Puede que juguemos al Monopoly. Sólo si nos aburrimos, claro.

Miro otra página y me siento más positiva.

Éste tiene suelo de madera y contraventanas. Siempre he queri do vivir en un sitio así. Y qué cocina más molona, con encimera de mármol.

Va a ser estupendo, qué ganas tengo de que llegue el momento.

Más animada, tomo un trago de vino y estoy a punto de recos tarme cómodamente cuando Mike comenta:

— ¿No te parece maravillosa la visita de Edward Cullen?

No, ¡por favor! No quiero hablar de él.

— ¿Lo has conocido? —Añade mientras se acerca con un cuenco lleno de cacahuetes—. Me han dicho que ha estado en Marketing.

—Este..., sí.

—Esta tarde se ha pasado por Investigación, pero yo estaba reu nido. —Me mira con enorme curiosidad—. ¿Cómo es?

—No sé. Tiene el pelo cobrizo, es ingles. ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?

Mi argucia para cambiar de tema no funciona.

— ¿No te resulta increíble? —exclama radiante—. Edward Cullen.

—Supongo —digo encogiéndome de hombros—. De todas for mas...

—Bella, ¿no te parece apasionante? —pregunta estupefac to—. Estamos hablando del fundador de la compañía. Del hom bre al que se le ocurrió la idea de Panther Cola. Que tomó una marca desconocida, le cambió el envase y la vendió en todo el mundo. Convirtió una empresa con pérdidas en una corporación inmensa y exitosa. Y ahora vamos a conocerlo. ¿No es emocionante?

—Sí —consigo decir—. Mucho.

—Puede ser la gran oportunidad de nuestras vidas. Aprender del genio. ¿Sabes?, nunca ha escrito un libro ni ha compartido sus ideas con nadie, excepto con Eleazar Laidler.

Se acerca a la nevera, saca una lata de Panther Cola y la abre. Debe de ser el empleado más leal del mundo. Un día que nos íba mos de picnic compré una Coca, y casi le da un ataque.

— ¿Sabes lo que más me gustaría? —Pregunta después de beber un trago—. Estar a solas con él. Los dos. ¿No crees que sería un fan tástico incentivo profesional?

Una charla a solas con él.

Sí, ha incentivado mis expectativas laborales completamente.

—Supongo —contesto a regañadientes.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! Disfrutar de la ocasión de escucharlo. Oír lo que tiene que decir. Ha estado encerrado tres años. ¿Cuántas ideas se le habrán ocurrido en todo ese tiempo? Debe de tener un montón de nuevas teorías; habrá reflexionado no sólo sobre marke ting, sino sobre negocios, sobre cómo trabaja la gente, sobre la vida misma.

Su entusiasmada voz es como sal en mi herida. Veamos, ¿cómo he conseguido equivocarme tanto? Estuve sentada junto a Edward Cullen, un genio creativo y una fuente de sabiduría en marketing y negocios, por no hablar de los grandes misterios de la vida.

¿Y qué es lo que hice? ¿Le pregunté algo inteligente? ¿Trabé con él una conversación interesante? ¿Aprendí alguna cosa?

No, hablé sin parar de la ropa interior que más me gusta.

Un gran paso en tu trayectoria profesional, Bella. Uno de los mejores.

Al día siguiente, Mike se va corriendo a una reunión, pero antes me da un artículo sobre Edward Cullen.

—Léelo —dice mientras mastica una tostada—. Tiene informa ción valiosísima.

"No lo quiero para nada", estoy a punto de replicar, pero ya ha salido por la puerta.

Tentada estoy de dejarlo aquí, sin mirarlo siquiera, pero desde esta casa al trabajo hay un buen trecho y no tengo ninguna revista. Lo tomo y comienzo a leerlo en el metro sin muchas ganas. La his toria no está mal. Cuenta que Edward y Eleazar Laidler eran amigos y que decidieron montar un negocio; Edward era la parte creativa, y Eleazar, el playboy extravertido. Se hicieron millonarios, y estaban tan unidos que eran casi como hermanos. Más tarde Eleazar se mató en un acci dente de coche, y Edward se hundió tanto que se encerró y dijo que lo dejaba todo.

Después de leer esto empiezo a sentirme un poco estúpida. De bería haberlo reconocido. Es decir, Eleazar me suena. Por un lado se parece —se parecía— a Robert Redford. Y por otro, salió en todos los periódicos cuando murió. Ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente, y eso que entonces no trabajaba para Panther. Su Mercedes se estre lló y se comentó que le había pasado lo mismo que a la princesa Diana.

Estoy tan absorta que casi me equivoco de parada, y tengo que hacer uno de esos rápidos movimientos hacia la puerta en los que todo el mundo te mira como diciendo: "Idiota, ¿no sabías que estabas llegando o qué?" Cuando salgo, me doy cuenta de que he dejado el artículo en el asiento.

Bueno, creo que me he enterado de lo esencial.

Hace una brillante y soleada mañana, y me dirijo al bar de jugos en el que suelo pararme antes de entrar a trabajar para tomar me un batido de mango. Porque es muy sano.

Y también porque el camarero es un neozelandés muy lindo. Se llama Aidan. (De hecho, antes de salir con Mike me gustaba un poco.) Cuando no está trabajando, va a un curso de medicina de portiva, y siempre me está contando cosas sobre minerales esencia les y niveles de carbohidratos.

— ¡Hola! —me saluda cuando entro—. ¿Qué tal el kick boxing?

—Estupendamente, gracias —respondo ruborizándome un poco.

— ¿Has practicado la maniobra de la que te hablé?

—Sí, me ha ido muy bien.

—Lo sabía —confirma encantado, y se va a prepararme el ba tido.

Bueno, la verdad es que no practico ese deporte. Lo probé una vez en el polideportivo que hay cerca de casa y, para ser sincera, me im presionó. No tenía ni idea de que fuera así de violento. Pero este chi co estaba tan entusiasmado con el tema que no paraba de decir que cambiaría mi vida. No podía confesarle que sólo fui a una clase y después lo dejé. Sería ridículo. Así que le conté una mentirijilla. No es nada importante. Jamás se enterará de la verdad. No creo que lo vea en ningún sitio, aparte de aquí.

—El batido de mango —anuncia Aidan. —Y un _brownie. _Para... mi compañera.

Toma uno y lo mete en una bolsa.

—Tendrías que decirle que piense un poco en su consumo de azúcar refinado —comenta preocupado—. La semana pasada se co mió por lo menos cuatro.

—Se lo diré. Gracias, Aidan.

—De nada. Y recuerda: un, dos, giro.

—Un, dos, giro —repito alegremente—. No lo olvidaré.

Cuando llego a la oficina, Paul sale de su despacho, chasquea los de dos y dice:

—Evaluación.

El estómago me da un vuelco y casi me atraganto con el último pedacito de _brownie. _¡Dios!, ha llegado el momento y no estoy preparada.

Sí, sí que lo estoy. Venga. Demuestra que confías en ti. Soy una mujer que se ha fijado una meta.

De repente me acuerdo de Tanya y de sus andares de triunfado ra. Sé que es una vaca asquerosa, pero tiene una agencia de viajes y gana montones de dólares al año, así que algo estará haciendo bien.

Quizá debería probarlo. Saco el pecho con disimulo, levanto la ca beza y empiezo a caminar con la mirada al frente y expresión alerta.

— ¿Tienes la regla o qué? —me pregunta Paul groseramente cuando llego a la puerta.

—No —contesto horrorizada.

—Pues tienes una cara muy rara. Siéntate. —Cierra, se sienta y abre un impreso en el que pone "Entrevista Evaluación de Emplea dos"—. Perdona que no pudiera recibirte ayer, pero con la llegada de Edward Cullen se jodió todo.

—No pasa nada.

Intento sonreír, pero tengo la boca seca. No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa. Esto es peor que las notas del colegio.

—Bella Swan. —Comienza a mirar el papel y a marcar ca sillas—. En general lo estás haciendo bien. No sueles llegar tarde, entiendes las tareas que se te encargan, eres bastante eficaz, te llevas bien con los compañeros, bla, bla, bla... ¿Tienes algún pro blema?

—Pues no.

— ¿Te sientes discriminada racialmente?

—No.

—Muy bien. —Marca otra casilla—. Creo que eso es todo. ¿Pue des decirle a Nick que venga?

¿Qué? ¿Se ha olvidado?

—Oye, ¿qué hay de mi ascenso? —pregunto esforzándome en no sonar angustiada.

— ¿Qué ascenso?

—A ejecutiva de marketing.

— ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

—Lo ponía en el anuncio. —Saco un arrugado trozo de papel del bolsillo—. "Posibilidades de ascenso en un año." Lo dice bien claro.

Lo dejo encima de la mesa y Paul lo mira frunciendo el entrecejo. —Bella, eso es sólo para candidatos excepcionales. Todavía no estás preparada. Primero has de demostrar lo que vales.

—Pero si lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Si me das una oportuni dad...

—La tuviste con Glen Oil —replica, y me siento humillada—. Mi última palabra es que no estás lista para ocupar un puesto más ele vado. El año que viene, ya veremos.

— ¿Dentro de un año?

— ¿Entendido? Ahora, lárgate.

Me da vueltas la cabeza. He de tomármelo con calma, lo más dignamente posible. Tengo que decir algo así como: "Respeto tu de cisión, Paul", estrecharle la mano y salir.

El problema es que no puedo levantarme.

Al cabo de un rato, él me mira desconcertado. —Eso es todo, Bella.

Soy incapaz de moverme. Si me voy, habré perdido mi oportunidad.

— ¿Bella?

—Por favor, asciéndeme —suplico desesperada—. Por favor, lo necesito para impresionar a mi familia. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo. Trabajaré duro, te lo prometo. Vendré los fines de semana y... me pondré trajes.

— ¿Qué? —Me mira como si me hubiera convertido en un pez de colores.

—No tienes por qué aumentarme el sueldo. Haré el mismo tra bajo. Incluso pagaré de mi bolsillo las tarjetas de visita. No habrá ninguna diferencia. Ni siquiera sabrás que me has ascendido.

Jadeando, me callo.

—Creo que no te das cuenta de que ése no es el objetivo de un ascenso —comenta con sarcasmo—. Me temo que la respuesta es no. Ahora más que nunca.

—Pero...

—Bella, si quieres progresar, tendrás que aprovechar las oca siones. Crear tus propias oportunidades. Te lo digo en serio. ¿Quie res irte a la mierda y decirle a Nick que venga?

Cuando salgo, veo que pone los ojos en blanco y garabatea algo en el impreso.

Fantástico, seguro que ha escrito: "Lunática desquiciada, preci sa ayuda médica."

Regreso a mi escritorio desolada y Lauren me mira con una expre sión sospechosa.

—Ah, Bella, ha telefoneado tu prima Tanya.

— ¿Sí? —contesto asombrada. Nunca me llama aquí. De hecho, nunca me llama—. ¿Ha dejado algún mensaje?

—Sí, ha dicho que si sabías algo de tu ascenso.

Estupendo, ahora ya se ha enterado todo el mundo. La odio. —Ok, gracias —digo como si fuera algo normal y aburrido.

— ¿Te han ascendido? No lo sabía. ¿Vas a ser ejecutiva de marke ting?

Su voz es aguda y penetrante, y noto que un par de compañeros levantan la cabeza, muy interesados.

—No, no voy a serlo —murmuro, roja por la humillación.

—Ah —dice con cara de falsa sorpresa—. Entonces, ¿por qué...?

—Cierra el pico, Lauren —le grita Emily.

La miro agradecida y me dejo caer en la silla.

Otro año. Otros trescientos sesenta y cinco días como una vul gar auxiliar de marketing de la que todo el mundo piensa que es una inútil. Otro año debiéndole dinero a mi padre, con Félix y Tanya rién dose de mí, sintiéndome una fracasada. Enciendo el ordenador y, abatida, escribo unas cuantas palabras, hasta que me quedo sin energía.

—Creo que me tomaré un café. ¿Alguien quiere uno?

—No hay —dice Lauren mirándome extrañada—. ¿No te has fijado?

— ¿En qué?

—Mientras estabas con Paul se han llevado la máquina —inter viene Nick.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto perpleja.

—Ni idea. Han venido y nos hemos quedado sin ella —me ex plica mientras se encamina a la oficina de Paul.

—Van a traer una nueva. Al menos, eso era lo que estaban co mentando abajo. Una buena, con café de verdad. Al parecer ha sido el propio Edward Cullen quien lo ha ordenado —comenta Emily, que pasa a mi lado con un montón de pruebas.

Ella desaparece mientras la sigo con la mirada. — ¿Que ha hecho qué?

— ¡Bella! ¿Me has oído? Me gustaría que localizaras el folleto que realizamos para la campaña promocional de Tesco hace dos años. Perdona, mamá —dice Lauren hablando por teléfono—. Le estaba pidiendo una cosa a mi ayudante.

Su ayudante. Me jode del hígado.

Aunque, para ser sincera, estoy demasiado confusa como para enfadarme.

"No tiene nada que ver conmigo —pienso mientras busco en el fondo del archivador—. Es ridículo suponerlo. Seguramente tenía planeado comprar una nueva. Quizá..."

Me incorporo con un fajo de carpetas en la mano y casi se me caen al suelo.

Ahí está él. Frente a mí.

—Hola otra vez. ¿Qué tal? —Los ojos se le cierran al sonreír.

—Estoy..., muy bien. Acabo de enterarme de lo de la nueva má quina de café. Gracias —farfullo tragando saliva.

—No hay de qué.

—Atención todo el mundo. El señor Cullen pasará la mañana en nuestro departamento —nos informa Paul.

—Por favor, llámame Edward.

—Muy bien. Edward va a acompañarnos para observar cómo fun ciona nuestro equipo. Compórtense con normalidad y no hagan nada especial. —Sus ojos se posan en mí y me sonríe de forma hala gadora—. ¿Qué tal, Bella? ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, gracias. De maravilla.

—Estupendo. Nos encanta que el personal esté contento. Apro vechando que me prestas atención —continúa tras toser tími damente—, deja que te recuerde que celebraremos el Día de la Familia el próximo sábado. Eso nos dará la oportunidad de relajar nos, conocer a los parientes de nuestros compañeros y divertirnos.

Todos lo miramos boquiabiertos. Hasta hoy, Paul se había refe rido siempre a esa celebración como el Día de los Idiotas y había asegurado que antes se dejaría arrancar los huevos que llevar a na die de su familia.

—Bueno, todo el mundo a trabajar. Edward, te traeré una silla.

—Haz como si no estuviera. Compórtate con normalidad.

Que actuemos como si no pasara nada. Sí, por supuesto.

Eso significaría sentarme, quitarme los zapatos, leer el correo electrónico, ponerme crema, comerme unos chocolates, buscar mi horóscopo en el periódico, mirar el de Mike, escribir varias veces "Bella Swan, Directora Gerente" con letras llenas de adornos en una libreta, añadir una franja de flores, enviarle un mensaje a Mike, esperar unos minutos a ver si me contesta, tomar un trago de agua mineral y, por fin, ir a buscar el folleto de Tesco para Lauren.

No creo que pueda.

Cuando vuelvo a sentarme, mi mente trabaja a toda velocidad. Aprovechar las ocasiones. Crear mis propias oportunidades. ¿No es eso lo que me ha sugerido Paul?

¿Y qué es esto si no?

Mi jefe supremo está aquí, viendo cómo trabajo. El gran Edward Cullen, dueño de la empresa. Seguro que puedo impresionarlo.

Bien, quizá no hayamos empezado de la mejor manera, pero tal vez ahora tenga la ocasión de expiar mi culpa. Le demostraré que soy una persona brillante y motivada.

Mientras hojeo la carpeta de publicidad, noto que estoy manteniendo la cabeza más elevada que de costumbre, como en una clase de educación postural. Miro a mi alrededor y descubro que todo el mundo tiene la misma pose que yo. Antes de que lle gara Edward Cullen, Lauren estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre, pero ahora se ha puesto unas gafas con montura de con cha, teclea con brío y de vez en cuando se detiene para sonreír ante lo que ha escrito, con expresión de: "Soy un genio." Nick, que estaba leyendo la sección de deportes del _Post, _ahora está estudiando unos documentos llenos de gráficos con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Bella? ¿Has encontrado el folleto que te he pedido? No es que tenga prisa... —añade Lauren con fingida amabilidad.

—Sí.

Echo la silla hacia atrás, me levanto y me acerco a su mesa. Intento moverme con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero es como estar en la tele. Las piernas no me funcionan, luzco una sonrisa pe trificada y tengo la horrible convicción de que en cualquier mo mento gritaré: "¡Bragas!", o algo así.

—Aquí tienes —digo entregándoselo con cuidado.

—Que Dios te bendiga. —Sus ojos se posan en los míos y me doy cuenta de que ella también está actuando. Pone una mano en cima de la mía y sonríe—. No sé qué haríamos sin ti.

—Gracias. Estoy para lo que quieras —respondo en el mismo tono.

"Mierda", pienso cuando regreso a mi sitio. Debería haber di cho algo más inteligente. Algo como: "El trabajo en equipo es lo que mantiene cohesionada esta operación."

Bueno, da igual. Lo deslumbraré de otra forma.

Tratando de comportarme con normalidad, abro un documen to en el ordenador y tecleo con la mayor rapidez y eficacia que pue do, con la espalda más tiesa que un palo de escoba. Jamás había vis to la oficina así de silenciosa. Todo el mundo está escribiendo y no habla nadie. Es como un examen. Me pica el pie, pero no me atrevo a rascarme.

¿Cómo se las arreglará la gente de los documentales para inter venir con soltura? Yo estoy agotada y Edward Cullen sólo lleva aquí cin co minutos.

—Están muy callados. ¿Es normal? —comenta él sorprendido.

—Emmm…

Indecisos, nos miramos unos a otros.

—Por favor, olvídense de que estoy aquí. Hablen como en un día cualquiera. Supongo que mantendrás conversaciones típicas de compañeros, ¿no? Cuando yo trabajaba en una oficina, charlába mos de todo: de política, libros... Por ejemplo, ¿qué han leído úl timamente?

—Hace poco me compré una biografía de Mao Tse—tung. Es fas cinante —contesta Lauren enseguida.

—Yo voy por la mitad de un libro de historia europea del siglo catorce —apunta Nick.

—Yo estoy releyendo a Proust, en francés —dice Emily enco giéndose de hombros.

— ¡Ah! —Edward Cullen asiente con cara inescrutable—. ¿Y tú? Te llamas Bella, ¿verdad?

—En este momento... —Trago saliva para ganar tiempo.

No puedo decir: _Garabatos de celebridades. _¿Qué significan? Aunque es muy bueno. Rápido, un libro serio.

—Estabas leyendo _Grandes esperanzas, _¿no? Para tu club de lec tura —interviene Lauren.

—Sí —contesto aliviada—, eso es lo que... —Entonces, al ver la mirada de Edward Cullen, me callo. Demonios.

Me oigo cotorrear en el avión: "... le eché un vistazo a la contra cubierta y fingí que lo había leído..."

—_Grandes esperanzas —repite _él pensativo—. ¿Qué te ha pare cido?

No es posible que me pregunte algo así.

Durante un instante soy incapaz de hablar.

—Bueno... —Me aclaro la voz—. Creo que es..., era muy..., extre madamente...

—Una vez que se entiende el simbolismo, es maravilloso —re flexiona Lauren muy seria.

¡Calla, estúpida pretenciosa! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué digo?

—Lo encontré muy... resonante.

— ¿Qué es lo que resonaba? —inquiere Nick.

—Las..., esto..., las resonancias.

Desconcertados, mis compañeros guardan silencio.

— ¿Las resonancias resonaban? —pregunta Lauren.

—Sí—contesto desafiante—. Así es. Por cierto, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a teclear enérgicamente. Bien, la conversación sobre literatura no ha salido muy bien; mala suerte. Hay que ser positiva. Todavía puedo impresionarlo.

—No sé qué le ocurre —comenta Lauren con voz de niña—. La riego todos los días. —Toca las hojas de su cinta y le lanza una mirada cautivadora a Edward Cullen—. ¿Sabes algo de plantas, Edward?

—Me temo que no. ¿Qué crees que le puede pasar, Bella?—me pregunta con rostro inexpresivo.

"... a veces, cuando me enfado con Lauren..."

—No tengo ni idea —respondo, y sigo escribiendo con la cara como un tomate.

Sí. Le he echado jugo de naranja a una plantita, ¿y qué?

— ¿Ha visto alguien mi taza de los mundiales? No la encuentro por ninguna parte —pregunta Paul entrando en la oficina con cara de: "He buscado como un loco."

"... la semana pasada rompí la taza de mi jefe y escondí los pe dazos en mi bolso..."

Mierda.

Bueno. ¿Qué pasa? También se me rompió una tacita. No tiene importancia. He de seguir intentándolo.

—Mira, Edward —lo llama Nick con tono de complicidad varonil, y señala una fotocopia en la que se ve un trasero con tanga, que lleva en el tablón de anuncios desde Navidad—. Por si pensabas que no nos divertíamos. Aún no sabemos de quién es.

"... en la fiesta de Navidad bebí demasiado..."

Bien, ahora sí que quiero morirme. Que alguien me mate.

— ¡Bella! —Angela llega corriendo con la cara encendida por la emoción. Cuando ve a Edward Cullen, se para en seco—. ¡Ah!

—No ocurre nada, soy un mero observador —la tranquiliza él haciéndole un gesto con la mano—. Adelante, di lo que tengas que decir.

—Hola, Angela. ¿Qué querías?

En cuanto pronuncio su nombre, Edward Cullen vuelve a mirarla, con interés en los ojos.

No me gusta nada su expresión.

¿Qué le conté de ella? Rebobino desesperadamente. ¿Qué sería lo que...?

Siento un espasmo. ¡Madre mía!

"... una contraseña; cuando se acerca y me pregunta: "¿Te im portaría repasar unas cuentas conmigo, Bella?", quiere decir que nos vayamos a Starbucks..."

Le conté cómo nos escapábamos.

Miro angustiada la ansiosa cara de Angela, para que capte el mensaje.

No lo digas.

Pero ella no se percata.

—Era sólo... —Se aclara la voz como una profesional y observa un tanto cohibida a nuestro jefe—. ¿Te importaría repasar unas cuentas conmigo, Bella?

Demonios.

Me pongo coloradísima y me pica todo el cuerpo.

—Pues no sé si voy a poder hoy —contesto con una falsa voz alegre.

Ella me mira estupefacta.

—Pero tengo... Es imprescindible que me eches una mano. Mueve la cabeza, entusiasmada.

—Estoy bastante liada —miento forzando una sonrisa e inten tando decirle mentalmente: "¡Cierra la boca!"

—No nos costará nada. Será muy rápido.

—Lo siento, no creo que pueda.

Angela está casi saltando de un pie a otro.

—Es algo muy importante, necesito comentarlo contigo.

—Bella... —Al oír la voz de Edward Cullen doy un bote, como si me hubiera picado un insecto. Él se inclina hacia mí y me susurra—: Creo que deberías repasar esas cuentas.

Lo miro un momento, incapaz de hablar.

—Muy bien, lo haré —consigo decir al cabo de un buen rato.


	7. Chapter 7

_N.A: Desde hoy tendrán un capitulo diario, hasta que terminemos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Siete<strong>

Mientras camino con Angela por la calle, una parte de mí está muda de espanto y la otra, a punto de echarse a reír, histérica. En la oficina todo el mundo está dejándose la piel para impresionar al fundador de la empresa mientras yo doy un paseo delante de sus narices para tomarme un capuchino.

—Siento haberte interrumpido —se disculpa Angela cuando entramos en Starbucks—. No tenía ni idea de que Edward Cullen estaba allí. Pero ya has visto que he sido de lo más sutil. No se ha enterado de nada.

—Seguro. No lo adivinaría en la vida.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No. Estoy perfectamente —contesto con aguda hilaridad—. ¿A qué viene esta reunión de emergencia?

—Necesitaba contártelo. Dos capuchinos, por favor. No te lo vas a creer —asegura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Tengo una cita. ¡He conocido a un hombre!

—¿De verdad? Pues sí que ha sido rápido.

—Sí. Ayer mismo, tal como dijiste, me alejé un poco más durante la hora del almuerzo y encontré una cafetería muy bonita. En la cola había un tipo muy agradable y empezamos a hablar. Después compartimos mesa y seguimos charlando. Cuando me iba me preguntó si me gustaría tomar una copa con él algún día. Así que hemos quedado esta tarde.

—Eso es maravilloso. ¿Cómo es?

—Encantador. Se llama Ben. Tiene unos bonitos ojos brillantes y es muy dulce y educado. Y posee un gran sentido del humor.

—Suena fantástico.

—Sí, tengo un buen presentimiento —afirma con cara radiante cuando nos sentamos—. Parece diferente. Ya sé que te resultará estúpido, pero siento que de alguna manera fuiste tú quien me lo envió.

—¿Yo?

—Me diste la confianza necesaria para hablar con él.

—Pero si sólo dije...

—Que sabías que conocería a alguien. Tuviste fe en mí. —Se le empañan los ojos—. Lo siento —susurra, y se los seca con la servilleta—. Estoy un poco emocionada.

—Angela.

—Creo que mi vida va a cambiar de verdad. Que todo va a ir mejor. Y te lo debo a ti.

—En serio, Angela. No fue nada.

—Sí que lo fue y deseo darte algo a cambio. —Revuelve en su bolso y saca una larga tira naranja de encaje—. Anoche te hice esto. Es un pañuelo para la cabeza.

Me mira expectante.

Durante un momento no puedo ni moverme.

—Angela, no deberías... —consigo decir finalmente dándole vueltas entre las manos.

—Me apetecía. Como forma de darte las gracias. Sobre todo después de que perdieras aquel cinturón que te regalé en Navidad—añade con expresión seria.

Siento un estremecimiento de culpabilidad.

—Sí. Fue una pena. —Trago saliva—. Era muy bonito. Me dolió mucho perderlo.

—¡No te preocupes! Te haré otro.

—¡No! —exclamo alarmada—. Ni se te ocurra.

—Pero si no me cuesta nada. —Se inclina y me da un abrazo—. Para algo están las amigas, ¿no?

Pasa un buen rato hasta que nos acabamos los capuchinos y volvemos a la oficina. Cuando llegamos al edificio de Panther, miro el reloj y me sobresalto al comprobar que hemos estado fuera treinta y cinco minutos.

—¿No te parece fantástico lo de la nueva máquina de café? —comenta Angela mientras subimos las escaleras

—Sí, es estupendo.

Mi estómago ha empezado a contraerse ante la idea de ver a Edward Cullen otra vez. No había estado tan nerviosa desde que me examiné de primero de clarinete: el profesor me preguntó cómo me llamaba y me eché a llorar.

—Luego nos vemos —se despide Angela en el primer piso—. Y muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. Hasta luego.

Mientras camino por el pasillo en dirección a Marketing, noto que las piernas no se mueven con la velocidad acostumbrada. Conforme me acerco a la puerta van cada vez más lentas, más lentas, más lentas.

Una de las secretarias de Contabilidad me adelanta con un firme repiqueteo de tacones y me mira extrañada.

No puedo entrar.

Bueno, a lo mejor sí. Me quedaré calladita y seguiré con mi trabajo. Quizá él ni se percate de mi presencia.

Venga, cuanto más lo posponga, peor será. Inspiro profundamente, cierro los ojos, doy unos pasos hacia el departamento y los abro de golpe.

Alrededor de la mesa de Lauren hay una gran algarabía y no se ve a Edward Cullen.

—Es posible que quiera reestructurar toda la empresa –dice alguien.

—He oído el rumor de que tiene un proyecto secreto...

—No puede centralizar la gestión de marketing —comenta Lauren levantando la voz por encima de las demás.

—¿Dónde está Cullen? —pregunto con falso desinterés.

—Se ha ido —contesta Nick, y respiro aliviada. Por fin.

—¿Va a volver?

—No creo. ¿Has acabado esas cartas? Porque te las di hace tres días.

—Ahora mismo las hago —respondo sonriendo.

Cuando llego a mi mesa me siento más liviana que un globo de helio. Llena de alegría, me quito los zapatos, tomo un sorbo de mi botella de Evian y me paro en seco.

En el teclado hay un papel doblado con la palabra "Bella" escrita con una letra que no reconozco.

Desconcertada, miro a todos los lados. Nadie está pendiente de mí, aguardando a que lo mire. De hecho, parece que no se han dado cuenta de su existencia. Están demasiado ocupados hablando del jefe.

Lo abro despacio y lo leo.

_Espero que la reunión haya sido productiva. A mí las cuentas siempre me dan dolor de cabeza._

_Edward Cullen_

Podría haber sido peor. Imaginé que hubiera puesto: "Ordena tus cosas."

Aun así, paso el resto del día con los nervios de punta. Cada vez que alguien entra en la oficina, siento un espasmo. Y cuando alguien comenta en voz alta que es posible que Edward regrese a nuestro departamento, me planteo seriamente esconderme en los lavabos hasta que se vaya.

A las cinco y media en punto dejo de teclear a mitad de frase, apago el ordenador y tomo el abrigo. No voy a esperar ni un segundo a que aparezca otra vez. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y sólo empiezo a sentirme más relajada cuando atravieso las grandes puertas de cristal.

Por una vez en la vida, el metro es milagrosamente rápido y llego a casa en veinte minutos. Entro en el apartamento y oigo un extraño ruido que procede de la habitación de Alice. Una especie de golpeteo. Puede que esté cambiando los muebles de sitio.

—¡Alice, no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado hoy! —grito desde la cocina. Saco una botella de Evian de la nevera y me la pongo en mi enfebrecida frente. Al cabo de un rato la destapo y tomo unos tragos. Después salgo al recibidor y veo que la puerta de Alice está abierta—. ¿Qué demonios estabas...?

Me callo porque no es ella quien sale, sino un hombre.

¡Un hombre! Un tipo alto con unos pantalones negros a la última moda y gafas metálicas.

—¡Oh! Ejem, hola —balbuceo desconcertada.

—¡Bella! ¡Qué pronto has vuelto! —exclama Alice saliendo detrás de él. Lleva una camiseta y unos leotardos de color gris que nunca había visto. Se bebe un vaso de agua con expresión sorprendida.

—Sí, tenía mucha prisa.

—Éste es Jasper. Jasper, mi compañera de piso, Bella.

—Hola —lo saludo con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Encantado de conocerte —contesta él con acento francés.

Qué sexy es esa forma de pronunciar. Vaya que sí.

—Estábamos... estudiando un caso —me aclara Alice.

—Ah, muy bien —digo alegremente. Ya, que me lo creo. ¿Trabajando se hace tanto ruido? Alice es todo un misterio.

—Tengo que irme —se excusa Jasper.

—Te acompaño —se ofrece ella nerviosa. Salen y los oigo murmurar en el pasillo.

Tomo unos cuantos sorbos más de Evian, me dirijo al salón y me dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá. Me duele el cuerpo por haber estado rígida todo el día. No puede ser bueno para la salud. ¿Cómo voy a aguantar una semana entera de Edward Cullen?

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa? —pregunto cuando Alice entra en la habitación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —replica de forma huidiza.

—A ti y a tu amigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan…?

—No somos... —comienza poniéndose colorada—. No es... Sólo estábamos revisando un caso, eso es todo.

—Sí, claro.

—¡Es verdad!

—Bien, si tú lo dices.

A veces es así, tímida y vergonzosa. Sólo tengo que emborracharla un día y me lo contará.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo? —pregunta ella sentándose en el suelo y tomando una revista.

¿Qué tal?

—Ha sido una especie de mal sueño.

—¿En serio? —exclama asombrada.

—No, retiro lo dicho. Ha sido una auténtica pesadilla.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¡Cuéntame! —me pide prestándome toda su atención.

—Bien. —Inspiro y me echo el pelo hacia atrás preguntándome por dónde demonios empiezo—. ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada tuve un vuelo horrible volviendo de Italia?

—Sí, Mike fue a buscarte y todo fue muy romántico —contesta radiante.

—Bueno, antes de eso. Durante el viaje había un hombre a mi lado. El avión comenzó a moverse y la verdad es que pensé que íbamos a morir y que él era la última persona que vería en esta vida...

—¡No! No me digas que te enrollaste con él—exclama llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Peor que eso, le conté todos mis secretos.

Me quedo esperando algo comprensivo como: "¡Oh, no!", pero simplemente me mira como si no entendiera nada.

—¿Cuáles?

—Pues los míos. Ya sabes.

Parece que le hubiera dicho que tengo una pierna ortopédica o algo así.

—¿Tienes secretos?

—Por supuesto. Como todo el mundo.

—Yo no —asegura de inmediato, un tanto ofendida.

—Claro que sí.

—Dime uno.

—Bien. —Empiezo a contar con los dedos—. Nunca le dijiste a tu padre que habías perdido la llave del garaje.

—¡Eso fue hace siglos! —exclama desdeñosa.

—Nunca le confesaste a Simon que esperabas que se declarara.

—Eso no es verdad. Bueno, puede que sí —admite sonrojándose.

—Crees que le gustas al vecino.

—Eso no es un secreto —replica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres que se lo diga? —propongo acercándome a la ventana abierta—. ¡Eh, John! Alice cree que...

—¡Calla! —me pide frenética.

—¿Ves? Sí que tienes secretos, como todo el mundo. Incluido el Papa, seguro.

—De acuerdo. Pero no veo cuál es el problema. Se los contaste a un tipo, ¿y qué?

—Que ha venido al trabajo.

—¿Sí? ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es?

Estoy a punto de revelar su nombre cuando recuerdo la promesa que le hice ayer.

—Un tipo que va a observarnos —digo de forma vaga.

—¿Es uno de tus jefes?

—Pues... sí. Podría decirse que sí.

—¡Caray! Pero ¿importa mucho que sepa unas cuantas cosas sobre ti? —pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido después de pensar un momento.

—No son unas cuantas cosillas. Se lo conté todo. Le dije que había falsificado una nota en mi currículum —contesto ruborizándome.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Le confesé que riego la planta de Lauren con jugo de naranja, que las tangas no me parecen nada cómodos...

Me callo al ver que me mira horrorizada.

—Bella, ¿has oído alguna vez la frase "demasiada información"?

—No pretendía contarle nada —replico poniéndome a la defensiva—. Me salió así. Me había tomado tres vodkas y creía que iba a morir. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo. Todo el mundo gritaba, había gente rezando, el avión no dejaba de dar sacudidas...

—Así que le soltaste todos tus secretos a tu jefe.

—¡En ese momento no era mi jefe! —grito frustrada—. Sólo era un desconocido. Creía que nunca volvería a verlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella intenta asimilarlo todo.

—¿Sabes?, es como lo que le pasó a mi prima. Fue a una fiesta y se encontró con el médico que la había asistido en el parto dos meses antes.

—¡Vaya!

—Le entró tanta vergüenza que tuvo que marcharse. Él lo había visto todo. Me dijo que en el hospital no le importaba, pero que cuando lo vio con un vaso de vino hablando sobre el precio de la vivienda, le pareció totalmente distinto.

—Lo mismo me ha ocurrido a mí. Él conoce todas mis cosas más íntimas y personales, pero la diferencia es que yo no puedo irme sin más. Debo permanecer allí y fingir que soy una buena empleada. Y él sabe que no lo soy.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No sé. Supongo que mi última esperanza es esquivarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?

—Toda la semana —contesto desesperada.

Tomo el mando a distancia y enciendo el televisor. Durante unos segundos miramos en silencio a unas modelos que bailan con pantalones vaqueros de Gap.

El anuncio se acaba, levanto la vista y veo que Alice me está observando llena de curiosidad.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Bella, tú no me ocultas nada, ¿verdad? —pregunta aclarándose la voz, un tanto incómoda.

—¿A ti?

Una serie de imágenes me pasan veloces por la cabeza. El extraño sueño erótico que tuve en el que éramos lesbianas. El par de veces que compré zanahorias y le juré que eran orgánicas. Cuando se fue a Francia a los quince años y yo salí con Tom Appleton, del que ella estaba enamorada.

—Por supuesto que no —le aseguro, y tomo un trago de agua—. ¿Por qué? ¿Y tú?

En sus mejillas aparecen dos círculos rojos.

—Desde luego que no —afirma con una voz nada natural. Toma la programación de la tele y empieza a hojearla evitando mi mirada—. Era pura curiosidad.

—Sí, lo mismo digo.

¡Vaya! Tiene un secreto. ¿Cuál será?

¡Pues claro! Que me voy a creer que estaba repasando un caso con ese chico. ¿Piensa que soy tonta o qué?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Ocho**

Al día siguiente llego al trabajo con un solo propósito: evitar a Edward Cullen.

Debería resultarme fácil. Panther es una empresa muy grande, y el edificio, inmenso. Hoy estará ocupado visitando otros departamentos. Seguramente lo retendrán en un montón de reuniones y pasará todo el día en la planta undécima o algo así.

A pesar de todo, al aproximarme a la entrada aminoro el paso y miro a través del cristal para ver si está dentro.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Bella? —Pregunta Dave, el guarda jurado, abriéndome la puerta—. Pareces perdida.

—No, estoy bien, gracias —aseguro con una risita relajada mientras escudriño el vestíbulo.

No lo veo por ninguna parte. Muy bien, todo va a ir de fábula. Puede que ni siquiera haya venido hoy. Confiada, me aparto el pelo de la cara y echo a andar por el suelo de mármol en dirección a las escaleras.

— ¿Tienes un minuto, Edward? —pregunta alguien cuando estoy a punto de llegar al primer piso.

—Sí, claro.

¡Es su voz! ¿Dónde demonios estará?

Desconcertada, miro a mí alrededor y lo veo en el siguiente pasillo, hablando con Billy Black. El corazón me da un vuelco y me agarro a la barandilla de latón. Mierda, si baja la vista, me verá.

¿Por qué se habrá parado ahí? ¿Es que no tiene una lujosa oficina a la que ir o qué?

Da igual. Iré por otro camino. Desciendo lentamente unos cuantos peldaños, intentando no hacer ruido con los tacones ni moverme de forma brusca para no llamar su atención. Moira, de Contabilidad, pasa a mi lado, me ve caminando hacia atrás y me mira extrañada, pero no me importa, tengo que escapar como sea.

En cuanto desaparezco de su campo de visión, me siento más relajada y regreso corriendo al vestíbulo. Bien, subiré en ascensor. Estoy en medio de la enorme extensión de mármol cuando me quedo de piedra.

—Tienes razón. —Su voz parece más cercana. ¿O será que estoy paranoica?—. Creo que le echaré un vistazo. —Vuelvo la cabeza. ¿Dónde está? ¿En qué dirección ha ido?—. En realidad opino que...

Mierda, está bajando por las escaleras. No tengo dónde esconderme.

Sin pensarlo, voy a la carrera hacia las puertas de cristal, las abro y salgo del edificio. A toda prisa, me alejo unos cien metros y me paro, jadeante.

Esto no está yendo nada bien.

Permanezco en la acera unos minutos e intento calcular cuánto tiempo estará Cullen en recepción. Después me acerco con cuidado. Voy a emplear una nueva táctica. Iré a mi oficina tan rápido que nadie se fijará en mí. Así que no importará si paso a su lado o no. Continuaré mi camino sin mirar a derecha ni a izquierda. ¡Oh, no! Ahí está otra vez, hablando con Dave.

De forma instintiva, bajo veloz los escalones.

Esto es ridículo. No puedo quedarme en la calle todo el día. Debo llegar a mi mesa. Venga, piensa. Tiene que haber alguna forma de conseguirlo...

Sí. Se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante. Ésta va a salir bien.

Tres minutos más tarde estoy de nuevo ante el edificio de Panther, totalmente absorta en un artículo del Times. No veo nada a mí alrededor y nadie puede verme a mí. Es el disfraz perfecto.

Empujo la puerta con la espalda, cruzo el vestíbulo y subo las escaleras sin levantar la vista. Mientras avanzo por el pasillo hacia Marketing, me siento protegida y segura, oculta por el periódico. Debería hacerlo más a menudo. Nadie puede reconocerme, tengo una sensación muy tranquilizadora, como si fuera invisible o...

— ¡Perdón!

He tropezado con alguien. Mierda. Bajo las páginas y veo a Paul, que me mira rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Leía una noticia. Lo siento mucho.

—Da igual, ¿dónde demonios estabas? Quiero que prepares té y café para la reunión del departamento. A las diez en punto.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto extrañada. Normalmente no sirven nada.

De hecho, nunca suelen aparecer más de cinco o seis personas.

—Hoy habrá café, infusiones y pastas. ¿De acuerdo? Ah, y Edward Cullen estará allí.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamo consternada.

—Que va a venir el jefe, así que date prisa —me apremia impaciente.

— ¿Es necesario que vaya? —suelto sin poder contenerme.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sólo quería saber si tengo que... O si...

—Bueno, si eres capaz de encargarte de las bebidas por telepatía, puedes quedarte en tu mesa —comenta con sarcasmo—. Si no, ¿serías tan amable de mover el trasero e ir a la sala de reuniones? Ya sabes, si aspiras a un ascenso... —Sacude la cabeza y se aleja.

¿Cómo puede haberme salido todo tan mal si ni siquiera me he sentado?

Tiro la chaqueta y el bolso en la mesa, corro por el pasillo hacia el ascensor y lo llamo. En un instante se abre la puerta.

¡No!

Esto es una pesadilla.

Edward Cullen está dentro. Lleva unos jeans viejos y una camisa de cachemira de color marrón.

Sin poder controlarme, retrocedo, aturdida. Él se guarda el teléfono móvil, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y me lanza una mirada burlona.

— ¿Subes?

Me quedo helada. ¿Qué le voy a decir? No, sólo lo he llamado para reírme un rato, ja, ja, ja.

—Sí —respondo por fin, y entro con las piernas agarrotadas.

Se cierran las puertas y empezamos a ascender en silencio. Tengo un nudo en el estómago.

—Señor Cullen —digo torpemente—, me gustaría pedirle disculpas por... por el escape de ayer. No volverá a suceder.

—Ahora tienes un café bebible; no hace falta que vayas a Starbucks.

—Si, lo siento mucho —admito ruborizándome—. Le aseguro que es la última vez que hago una cosa así. Mi entrega a Panther es absoluta; deseo poder trabajar en esta empresa lo mejor que sepa y entregar el cien por cien de mi persona todos los días, tanto ahora como en el futuro.

Casi estoy a punto de añadir: "Amén."

— ¿De verdad? Me parece genial. —Reflexiona un momento—. Bella, ¿sabes guardar un secreto?

—Sí —contesto algo inquieta—. ¿De qué se trata?

Se inclina hacia mí y susurra: —Yo también me escapaba.

— ¿Qué?

—En mi primer trabajo —continúa en tono normal—, solía irme a dar una vuelta con un amigo. También teníamos una contraseña: uno de los dos le pedía al otro que le llevara el expediente Leopold.

— ¿Y qué era?

—No existía. Era la excusa —explica sonriendo.

—Ah, ya veo.

De repente me siento mejor.

¿Él también se escabullía? Habría jurado que estaba muy ocupado siendo un brillante, creativo y dinámico genio, o lo que sea.

El ascensor se detiene en la tercera planta y la puerta se abre, pero no entra nadie.

—Tus compañeros parecen muy agradables. Muy simpáticos y trabajadores. ¿Son siempre así? —pregunta cuando empezamos a subir otra vez.

—Por supuesto. Nos gusta cooperar unos con otros, formando un equipo... operativo y...

Estoy buscando otra palabra altisonante, pero cometo el error de mirarlo a los ojos.

Sabe que todo lo que estoy diciendo son tonterías. Para qué continuar.

—Bueno —rectifico apoyándome en la pared—, en realidad no nos comportamos de esa forma. Paul suele gritarme unas seis veces al día y Nick y Lauren se odian. Tampoco solemos hablar de literatura; era todo mentira.

—Me dejas de piedra —dice con expresión risueña—. El ambiente de Administración también se me antojó muy falso. Empecé a desconfiar cuando dos tipos se pusieron a cantar el himno de la empresa. Ni siquiera sabía que existiera.

—Tampoco yo. ¿Es bueno?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —pregunta levantando las cejas cómicamente, y me echo a reír. Por extraño que resulte, la tensión se ha desvanecido. De hecho, parece que seamos viejos amigos o algo así—. ¿Qué me dices del Día de la Familia? ¿Estás como loca por que llegue?

—Tanto como de que me saquen una muela —contesto con toda franqueza.

—Eso me temía. ¿Y qué...? —Duda un momento—. ¿Qué opina la gente de mí? No tienes por qué responder si no quieres.

—No, todo el mundo lo adora, aunque algunos piensan que su amigo da un poco de miedo.

— ¿Quién, Emmett? —Me mira y echa atrás la cabeza para reírse—. Te puedo asegurar que es uno de mis mejores y más antiguos amigos, y no es nada temible.

Deja de hablar en cuanto se detiene el ascensor y los dos volvemos a adoptar una expresión imperturbable, separándonos un poco. Cuando la puerta se abre el estómago se me contrae.

Mike está frente a nosotros.

Cuando ve a Edward se le ilumina el rostro, como si no acabara de creerse la suerte que ha tenido.

—Hola —lo saludo, intentando actuar con normalidad.

—Hola —contesta él con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿A qué piso vas? —le pregunta Edward amablemente.

—Al noveno. ¿Puedo presentarme, señor Cullen? —Traga saliva y extiende la mano—. Mike Newton, de Investigación. Se supone que hoy visitará nuestro departamento.

—Es un placer conocerte, Mike. La investigación es vital para una empresa como la nuestra.

—Tiene mucha razón —afirma contentísimo—. De hecho, me encantaría comentarle nuestros últimos descubrimientos para la ropa deportiva Panther. Hemos llegado a unas apasionantes conclusiones según las preferencias de los clientes en cuanto al grosor del tejido. Van a sorprenderlo.

—Estoy seguro.

Mike me sonríe entusiasmado.

— ¿Conoce ya a Bella Swan, del departamento de marketing?

—Sí —contesta Cullen mirándome con ojos risueños. Subimos unos segundos en un incómodo silencio. Es una situación muy rara.

Bueno, no. Está bien.

— ¿Qué tal vamos de tiempo? —pregunta Mike consultando su reloj, y, horrorizada, veo que Edward se fija en él. Oh, no.

"... le regalé un reloj muy bonito, pero lleva uno digital de color naranja..."

— ¡Un momento! —Exclama cayendo en la cuenta, y mira a Mike como si ya lo hubiera visto en otra ocasión—. Tú eres Ken, ¿verdad?

No.

—No, me llamo Mike. Mike Newton —replica.

—Perdona —se excusa dándose una palmada en la cabeza con la mano—. Por supuesto, y ustedes dos —añade señalándome —son pareja.

Mike parece molesto.

—Le aseguro que en horas de trabajo nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional. Sin embargo, en privado, sí, Bella y yo mantenemos una relación sentimental.

—Eso es fantástico —aprueba Edward, y Mike sonríe como una flor que se abre al sol.

—De hecho, vamos a vivir juntos.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué buena noticia! ¿Y cuándo han tomado esa decisión? —pregunta observándome con auténtica sorpresa.

—Hace un par de días, en el aeropuerto.

—Ya veo, muy interesante —dice Edward al cabo de un momento. No puedo mirarlo a la cara. Desesperada, clavo la vista en el suelo. ¿Por qué irá tan lento el condenado ascensor?

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que serán muy felices. Parecen muy compenetrados.

—Sí que lo estamos. Sin ir más lejos, a los dos nos gusta el jazz.

— ¿Si? No se me ocurre nada más hermoso en el mundo que una pasión musical compartida.

Se está burlando. Esto es insoportable.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta Mike emocionado.

—Por supuesto. El jazz... y las películas de Woody Allen.

—A nosotros también nos encantan, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Sí —contesto con voz ronca.

—Dime algo sobre Bella, Mike —le pide Edward en tono confidencial—. ¿Has encontrado...? —Como diga "su punto G" me muero aquí mismo—. ¿Has encontrado que su presencia aquí te resulta perturbadora? Porque a mí me alteraría.

Edward sonríe de forma amistosa, pero Mike no.

—Como le he dicho, señor —protesta un poco tenso—, Bella y yo operamos sobre una base estrictamente profesional cuando estamos en el trabajo. Jamás se nos ocurriría abusar del tiempo de la empresa para... nuestros propios fines. —De pronto se sonroja—. Con fines me refiero a... No quería decir...

—Me alegra oírlo —lo tranquiliza Edward, que parece estar divirtiéndose.

Demonios. ¿Por qué mi novio tendrá que ser un santurrón?

El ascensor se detiene y siento un gran alivio. Gracias a Dios podré escapar de...

—Por lo visto vamos al mismo sitio. ¿Por qué no nos guías, Mike? —propone Edward sonriendo.

No puedo soportarlo. Mientras sirvo tazas de té y café para los miembros del departamento de Marketing muestro una aparente tranquilidad y sonrío a todo el mundo, pero por dentro estoy inquieta y confundida. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero ver a Mike a través de los ojos de Edward Cullen me ha desconcertado.

"Quiero a Mike", me repito una y otra vez. No era verdad lo que dije en el avión. Lo amo. Lo miro e intento calmarme. No cabe duda. Es guapísimo desde cualquier punto de vista. Irradia buena salud, le brilla el pelo, tiene los ojos azules y cuando se ríe, se le dibuja un precioso hoyuelo.

Por su parte, Edward Cullen parece cansado y desaliñado. Tiene ojeras, el pelo revuelto y un agujero en los jeans.

Pero, aun así, es como si tuviera un imán. Estoy sentada, con la atención puesta en el carrito de las bebidas, y, sin embargo, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Es por el viaje en avión", no paro de decirme. No se debe nada más que a la traumática situación en que nos vimos envueltos. No hay otra razón.

—Necesitamos más pensamiento lateral —afirma Paul—. La barrita Panther no funciona como debería. Mike, ¿tienes las últimas estadísticas de Investigación?

Mi novio se levanta, y siento cierta aprensión. Por la forma en que juguetea con los puños de su camisa, noto que está nervioso.

—Es cierto. —Saca un portafolio y se aclara la voz—. En nuestro último sondeo encuestamos a mil adolescentes sobre varios aspectos de las barritas Panther. Por desgracia, los resultados no fueron concluyentes.

Aprieta el control remoto. Aparece un gráfico en la pantalla que hay a su espalda y todos miramos obedientemente hacia allí.

—El sesenta y cuatro por ciento de los que tenían entre diez y catorce años opinaba que la textura debería ser menos dura. Sin embargo, el sesenta y siete por ciento de los consultados entre quince y dieciocho años pensaba que debería ser más crujiente, y un veintidós por ciento, menos crujiente.

Miro por encima del hombro de Lauren y veo que ha escrito "¿duro/crujiente?" en su libreta.

Mike vuelve a accionar el mando a distancia y el gráfico cambia.

—El cuarenta y seis por ciento de los muchachos con edades comprendidas entre los diez y los catorce años opina que el sabor es demasiado intenso. Por el contrario, el treinta y tres por ciento de los de entre quince y dieciocho cree que no es lo bastante fuerte.

¡Dios mío! Sé que es Mike, que lo quiero y todo lo demás, pero ¿no podría hacer algo para que todo esto resultara más interesante?

Miro a Edward Cullen para ver qué le parece y él levanta las cejas al percatarse. Inmediatamente me pongo roja y siento que estoy siendo desleal.

Ahora pensará que me estaba riendo de Mike, y no es verdad. No es así.

—El noventa por ciento de las chicas preferiría que se redujera el contenido calórico, pero al mismo porcentaje le gustaría que tuviera una capa de chocolate más gruesa —concluye encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de impotencia.

—No saben lo que quieren —opina alguien.

—Encuestamos a una amplia muestra representativa en la que había caucasianos, afrocaribeños, asiáticos y... caballeros Jedi.

— ¡Adolescentes! —exclama Lauren poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Recuérdanos brevemente cuál es nuestro mercado objetivo —le pide Paul frunciendo el entrecejo.

Mike consulta otro papel.

—Se encuentra entre los diez y los dieciocho años, estudia a tiempo completo o parcial, bebe Panther Cola cuatro veces a la semana, come hamburguesas tres veces a la semana, va al cine dos veces a la semana, lee revistas y cómics, pero no libros, está de acuerdo con la expresión "Más vale ser cool que rico"... —Levanta la vista—. ¿Continúo?

— ¿Desayuna tostadas o cereales? —inquiere alguien con curiosidad.

—No estoy seguro —contesta hojeando rápidamente sus documentos—. Podríamos hacer más estudios...

—Creo que lo hemos entendido. ¿Alguien quiere expresar su opinión al respecto? —pregunta Paul.

Llevo toda la reunión intentando reunir el valor suficiente para hablar. Respiro hondo.

—A mi abuelo le gustan mucho.

Todo el mundo se gira para mirarme y noto que me estoy ruborizando.

— ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? —suelta Paul.

—Había pensado que podría... —comienzo, y trago saliva— preguntarle lo que opina.

—Con el debido respeto, Bella —interviene Mike con una sonrisa que bordea la condescendencia—, creo que tu abuelo se aleja un poco de nuestro objetivo demográfico.

—A menos que empezara muy joven —añade Lauren.

Me siento como una tonta, me sonrojo todavía más y finjo ordenar las bolsitas de té.

La verdad es que estoy un poco herida. ¿Por qué ha tenido Mike que decir eso? Sé que quiere comportarse de manera profesional y correcta cuando estamos en el trabajo, pero eso no le da derecho a ser cruel, ¿no? Yo siempre lo defiendo.

—Yo creo que si las barritas no funcionan como esperábamos, deberíamos suprimirlas. Evidentemente, es un problema de los niños —interviene Lauren.

La miro abatida. No pueden dejar de hacerlas. ¿Qué se llevará el abuelo a sus campeonatos de bolos?

—Sin duda, un cambio de nombre basado en costes y orientado hacia el cliente... —insinúa alguien.

—No estoy de acuerdo —interrumpe Lauren—. Si queremos maximizar nuestro concepto de innovación de manera logística y funcional, necesitamos centrar nuestra competencia estratégica en...

—Perdona.

Edward Cullen ha levantado la mano. Es la primera vez que habla y todas las cabezas se vuelven para mirarlo. Hay una gran expectación y Lauren resplandece de engreimiento.

— ¿Sí, señor Cullen?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Toda la sala se estremece por la sorpresa, y se me escapa una risita sin querer.

—Como sabes, he estado apartado del mundo de los negocios un tiempo. ¿Podrías repetir en cristiano lo que acabas de decir?

—Bueno, creo que desde un punto de vista estratégico, a pesar de nuestra visión corporativa... —comienza confundida, pero se calla al ver la expresión de Edward.

—Inténtalo de nuevo sin utilizar la palabra "estratégico".

—Pues que deberíamos... concentrarnos en... en lo que hacemos mejor —balbucea frotándose la nariz.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Continúa, por favor.

Me mira, pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe. No puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Después de la reunión, la gente sale haciendo comentarios y yo empiezo a retirar las tazas de la mesa.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Cullen. Si desea una copia de mi presentación —dice Mike.

—No es necesario. Me parece que he captado la idea —contesta él con voz seca y socarrona.

¡Dios mío! ¿Es que Mike no se da cuenta de que se está pasando?

Pongo las tazas en inestables pilas sobre el carrito y voy recogiendo los envoltorios de las pastas.

—Tendría que ir al estudio de diseño, pero no recuerdo dónde está —comenta Edward.

—Bella, ¿puedes acompañarlo tú? Ya acabarás con esto más tarde —me suelta Paul bruscamente.

Me puedo helada y aprieto con fuerza el papel de color naranja que tengo en la mano.

Por favor, ya no puedo más.

—Por supuesto. Será un placer. Por aquí —consigo decir por fin. Incómoda, salgo con Edward Cullen de la sala y echamos a andar por el pasillo, el uno junto al otro. La gente con la que nos cruzamos intenta no mirarnos y me arde la cara; sé muy bien que en su presencia todos se comportan como si fueran robots cohibidos. Los compañeros de las oficinas cercanas se dan codazos, y al menos oigo susurrar a una persona: "¡Ya viene!"

¿Será igual en todos los sitios a los que vaya?

—Así que vas a vivir con Ken —comenta él al cabo de un rato.

—Se llama Mike. Y sí, lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Lo estás deseando?

—Desde luego.

Llegamos a los ascensores y aprieto el botón. Sus ojos burlones me están observando; lo noto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —digo a la defensiva volviéndome hacia él.

— ¿He dicho algo? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

Cuando veo la expresión de su cara, me siento dolida. ¿Qué sabrá él?

—Sé lo que está pensando, pero se equivoca —digo levantando la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí, es un malentendido.

— ¿Qué?

Me da la impresión de que tiene ganas de reírse y una vocecilla me aconseja que me calle, pero no puedo.

—Mire. Sé que le hice una serie de confidencias en el avión, pero ha de entender que aquello sucedió en condiciones extremas, y dije cosas que realmente no pienso. Muchas —apostillo apretando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

¡Ya está! ¡Así aprenderá!

—Comprendo. Así pues, no te gusta el Háagen—Dazs con doble ración de vivitas de chocolate.

Lo miro desconcertada.

Me aclaro la voz varias veces.

—Evidentemente, algunas cosas eran verdad.

Se abre la puerta del ascensor y los dos damos un respingo.

—Edward, te estaba buscando —dice Seth.

—Estoy teniendo una encantadora conversación con Bella, que se ha ofrecido a acompañarme.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, te esperan en el estudio —continúa Seth mirándome con desdén.

—Bien, ehm..., entonces me voy —digo un tanto violenta.

—Hasta luego. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo —se despide Edward con una sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nueve**

Cuando salgo de la oficina por la tarde, estoy tan agitada como una de esas bolas de cristal con nieve. Era de lo más feliz siendo un aburrido pueblecito suizo y llega Edward Cullen, me sacude y ahora tengo copos de nieve en todas partes, que se arremolinan sin saber qué pensar.

Y motitas relucientes también. Pedacitos de emoción secreta y brillante.

Cada vez que lo miro a los ojos u oigo su voz algo me atraviesa el pecho.

Lo que no deja de ser ridículo.

Mike es mi novio, mi futuro. Me quiere y yo lo quiero a él. Vamos a vivir juntos. Tendremos suelos de madera, contraventanas y encimeras de granito.

Para que te enteres.

Llego a casa y me encuentro a Alice arrodillada en el salón, ayudando a Rosalie a ponerse el vestido de ante negro más ajustado que he visto en mi vida.

— ¡Qué pasada! —exclamo dejando el bolso.

—Ya está. Ya he subido la cremallera. ¿Puedes respirar? —pregunta Alice echándose hacia atrás y sentándose en los talones.

Rosalie no mueve un solo músculo y Alice y yo nos miramos.

— ¡Rosalie! —grita Alice alarmada—. ¿Estás bien?

—No del todo. Pero no pasa nada.

Muy despacio, con el cuerpo rígido, se acerca tambaleándose a la silla en la que está su bolso de Louis Vuitton.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá si te entran ganas de ir al baño? —suelta Alice con un una risita.

— ¿O si acaban en su casa? —digo.

—Sólo es nuestra segunda cita; no iré a su casa. Así no se consigue una roca en el dedo —contesta horrorizada, casi sin aliento.

— ¿Y si los invade a los dos una pasión desenfrenada?

— ¿Y si te mete mano en el taxi?

—No es de ésos. Resulta que es el primer ayudante del subsecretario del secretario de Hacienda —añade poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Miro a Alice y no puedo reprimir una carcajada.

—No te rías, Bella—me reprende ella con seriedad—. No hay nada malo en ser secretario. Siempre puede ascender, obtener unos cuantos titulillos...

—Ja, ja, ja, muy divertido. Un día de éstos lo nombrarán caballero y entonces no se reirán —replica enfadada.

—Seguro que sí. Y aún más. —De repente se fija en que Rosalie sigue al lado de la silla intentando tomar el bolso—. ¡Dios mío! No puedes ni moverte.

— ¡Sí que puedo! ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Grita haciendo un esfuerzo desesperado por curvar la espalda—. Ya lo tengo. ¿Lo ves?

Ha logrado engancharlo con una de sus uñas acrílicas y lo balancea hasta colgárselo del hombro.

— ¿Y si quiere ir a bailar? —comenta Alice con malicia.

Una expresión de pánico atraviesa la cara de Rosalie, pero desaparece enseguida.

—No lo hará, los hombres nunca quieren ir a bailar —contesta desdeñosa.

—Tienes razón. Que te diviertas.

Cuando sale por la puerta, me dejo caer en el sofá y tomo una revista. Miro a Alice, pero tiene la vista fija en el vacío y está abstraída.

— ¡Condicional! —exclama—. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

Revuelve debajo del sofá, saca unos cuantos crucigramas de periódico y busca entre ellos.

Por si no utilizara bastante el cerebro como abogada, se pasa el resto del tiempo haciendo crucigramas, jugando partidas de ajedrez por correspondencia y resolviendo acertijos de su estrambótico club para personas hiperinteligentes. (Por supuesto, no se llama así, sino más bien algo como: «Mindset, el pensamiento competitivo.» En letra pequeña menciona de pasada que para pertenecer a él se necesita un coeficiente intelectual de seiscientos.)

Si no puede resolver alguno, no lo tira diciendo: «¡Qué tontería!», como haría yo. Lo guarda, y a los tres meses, cuando estamos viendo Friends o algo así, encuentra la solución. Entonces entra en éxtasis. Sólo porque lo ha completado.

Somos amigas desde hace mucho y la quiero un montón, pero a veces no la entiendo.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Un crucigrama de mil novecientos noventa y tres? —pregunto mientras escribe la respuesta.

—Ja, ja —responde—. ¿Qué haces esta noche?

—Creo que la pasaré tranquilamente en casa —contesto hojeando la revista—. A lo mejor le doy un repaso a la ropa —añado cuando llego a un artículo titulado «Mantenimiento básico del vestuario».

—¿Qué?

—Comprobaré si falta algún botón o si se ha descosido algún dobladillo y limpiaré todas las chaquetas con un cepillo para la ropa.

—¿Tienes uno?

—Bueno, usaré el del pelo.

—Muy bien. Entonces nada. Porque iba a proponerte salir.

La revista sale disparada.

—¿Adónde?

—Adivina lo que tengo.

Levanta las cejas como para hipnotizarme. Después hurga en su bolso y, lentamente, saca un llavero grande y oxidado del que cuelga algo reluciente.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunto sorprendida, y después caigo en la cuenta—. ¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Alice!

—¿No es fantástico?

La llave que tiene en la mano es la más enrollada del planeta. Abre la puerta de un club privado de Clerkenwell, que es lo más y al que resulta imposible entrar.

Ella lo ha conseguido.

—¡Eres la mejor!

—No, no lo soy —dice halagada—. Ha sido Jasper, del despacho. Conoce a todo el comité.

—No me importa quién te la haya dado. Estoy impresionada.

Se la quito y la miro con fascinación, pero no tiene nada grabado. Ni nombre ni dirección ni logotipo. Se parece a la del cobertizo del jardín de mi padre, pero ésta es mucho más grande.

—¿Quién crees que habrá por allí? Al parecer Madonna es uno de los miembros. Y ese actor tan guapo de Friends. Aunque todo el mundo dice que es gay.

—Bella. Ya sabes que no es seguro que haya famosos —me interrumpe.

—Si —replico un poco ofendida.

La verdad, ¿quién se ha creído que soy? Soy una neoyorkina sofisticada que está en la onda. No me altera la gente famosa. Sólo lo estaba comentando, eso es todo.

—De hecho —añado al cabo de un rato—, si el local está lleno de celebridades, el ambiente no será el mismo. ¿Te imaginas algo peor que estar en una mesa intentando mantener una conversación normal y corriente mientras a tu alrededor sólo hay actores de cine, supermodelos y estrellas del pop?

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras lo pensamos.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar a arreglarnos —sugiere Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Por qué no? —acepto en el mismo tono.

No me costará mucho. Sólo voy a ponerme unos jeans, y a lo mejor me lavo el pelo en un segundo. Total, tenía que hacerlo de todas maneras.

Puede que también me aplique una mascarilla.

Una hora más tarde, Alice aparece en la puerta de mi habitación con jeans, un corsé negro y sus zapatos de tacón Bertie, que siempre le hacen ampollas.

—¿Qué tal estoy? —pregunta con la misma voz de antes—. La verdad es que no me he matado mucho.

—Yo tampoco —replico dándome la segunda capa de esmalte para uñas—. Sólo es una tranquila fiestecilla fuera de casa. Ni siquiera me voy a maquillar. —Levanto la vista—. ¿Llevas pestañas postizas?

—No, emh..., sí. Pero se supone que no tendrías que haberte dado cuenta. Dicen que su aspecto es natural. ¿Se notan mucho? —pregunta mirándose al espejo y parpadeando preocupada.

—No —la tranquilizo, y saco la brocha del colorete. Cuando alzo los ojos, Alice me está examinando el hombro.

—¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto inocentemente tocando el corazoncito de strass que llevo en el omoplato—. ¿Ah, esto? Es adhesivo. Un simple adorno.

Me pongo un top sin mangas, me lo ato y me calzo mis botas de ante puntiagudas. Las compré el año pasado en Sue Ryder y están un poco rozadas, pero en la oscuridad casi no se nota.

—¿Crees que nos hemos arreglado demasiado? —Pregunta Alice cuando me coloco a su lado frente al espejo—. ¿Qué pasará si todo el mundo lleva jeans?

—Nosotras también los llevamos.

—Pero ¿y si todos van con camisetas gruesas y hacernos el ridículo?

Siempre está paranoica con lo que se pondrá el resto de la gente. Cuando fue a la primera fiesta de Navidad de su bufete, no sabía si «de etiqueta» significaba vestidos largos o tops brillantes, así que me obligó a ir con ella y esperarla en la puerta con seis conjuntos distintos para cambiarse rápidamente si era necesario. (Por supuesto, el que había elegido primero era perfecto, tal como le dije.)

—Ya verás como no. Venga, en marcha.

—No podemos ir todavía. Es demasiado pronto —dice mirando el reloj.

—Claro que sí. Podemos estar tomando una copa de camino a otra fiesta de famosos.

—Sí. Fantástico. Vamos.

Alice me guía hasta una calle desierta de Smithfield Market, llena de almacenes y oficinas vacías. Después torcemos por una esquina y luego por otra hasta que llegamos a un callejón.

—Bueno, creo que está escondido por aquí —susurra Alice acercándose a una farola y examinando un trozo de papel.

—¿Tiene algún letrero?

—No. La idea es que nadie lo conozca, excepto los miembros. Hay que llamar a la puerta y preguntar por Alexander.

—¿Y quién es ése?

—Ni idea. Es una contraseña.

¡Una contraseña! Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Mientras Alice inspecciona un portero automático que hay en un muro, miro distraídamente la calle. Es de lo más insignificante. Dos hileras de puertas idénticas, ventanas cerradas y escasos signos de vida. Pero detrás de esa lúgubre fachada se esconde el sitio al que acude la gente guapa de Nueva York.

—Hola, ¿está Alexander? —pregunta Alice nerviosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y después, como por arte de magia, se abre la puerta.

¡Cielo santo! Es como la cueva de Aladino o algo parecido. Nos miramos con cierto recelo y avanzamos por un pasillo luminoso en el que retumba la música. Llegamos a una puerta metálica y Alice saca la llave. Antes de que abra, me ajusto el top y me arreglo el pelo.

—No mires, no te fijes en nadie. Compórtate con naturalidad —me advierte.

—De acuerdo —susurro, y la sigo al interior del club.

Mientras ella le enseña el carnet de socia a una chica que está detrás de un mostrador, me dedico a estudiar detenidamente su espalda, y cuando entramos en una amplia y poco iluminada sala, mantengo la vista fija en la alfombra de color beige. No voy a quedarme boquiabierta al ver a los famosos. No voy a mirarlos, no...

—¡Cuidado!

Vaya, estaba tan concentrada en el suelo que he tropezado con Alice.

—Perdona. ¿Dónde nos sentamos? —le pregunto sin levantar la voz.

No me atrevo a buscar un asiento libre por si acaso veo a Madonna y cree que la estoy observando.

—Aquí —dice Alice indicando una mesa de madera con un extraño gesto de cabeza.

Nos acomodamos como podemos, guardamos los bolsos y tomamos la lista de cócteles sin dejar de mirarnos.

—¿Has visto a alguien? —le pregunto.

—No, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco. —Abro la carta de bebidas y la estudio. Dios, la tensión es insoportable. Me duelen los ojos, quiero mirar a mí alrededor, ver este sitio—. Alice, voy a echar un vistazo —susurro.

—¿Sí? —dice nerviosa, como si Steve McQueen le hubiera anunciado que iba a saltar la alambrada—. Bueno, pero ten cuidado. Y sé discreta.

—No te preocupes.

Allá voy. Una rápida panorámica sin quedarme pasmada. Me recuestó en la silla, inspiro con fuerza y dejo que mis ojos pasen velozmente por la habitación para captar tantos detalles como pueda en el menor tiempo posible. Poca luz, bastantes sofás y sillas de color morado, un par de chicos con camiseta, tres chicas con jeans y blusas —a Alice le va a dar algo—, una pareja hablando en voz baja, un tipo con barba que lee Private Eye y eso es todo. Imposible.

Algo no va bien. ¿Dónde está Robbie Williams? ¿Y Jennifer Aniston?

¿Qué pasa con las supermodelos?

—¿A quién has visto? —sisea Alice con la vista en el menú.

—No estoy segura. Puede que el tipo de la barba sea un actor conocido.

Ella se gira con disimulo y lo observa.

—No creo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué opinas del de la camiseta gris? ¿Es de algún grupo musical?

—Humm, no me lo parece.

Nos observamos en silencio.

—¿Hay alguien famoso en este sitio?

—Ya sabes que no siempre hay gente guapa —se defiende.

—Hola. —Una voz nos interrumpe y las dos volvemos la cabeza. Un par de chicas con jeans se acercan a nuestra mesa—. Espero que no les moleste, pero mi amiga y yo nos preguntábamos si ustedes son las nuevas actrices de la serie Glee.

¡Por el amor de Dios!

Da igual, no importa. Tampoco hemos venido a ver celebridades dependientes que esnifan coca y no paran de lucirse. Estamos aquí para tomarnos una copa tranquilamente.

Pedimos unos daiquiris de fresa y unos frutos secos de lujo (a cuatro dólares cincuenta la bolsita; no me pregunten cuánto cuestan las bebidas). Tengo que confesar que ahora que sé que no hay nadie a quien impresionar, estoy más relajada.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le pregunto a Alice tomando un sorbo.

—Muy bien. Ayer estuve con el defraudador de Jersey —contesta con naturalidad.

Es un cliente al que no dejan de ponerle demandas, pero él las recurre y, como mi amiga es tan buena, siempre se libra. Un día va esposado y a los cinco minutos lleva un traje a medida para invitarla a comer al Ritz.

—Hace poco intentó comprarme un broche de diamantes. Tenía un catálogo de Tiffanys y me dijo: «Éste es muy lindo.» Y tuve que contestarle: «Humphrey, estás en la cárcel. ¡Ponte las pilas!» —Mueve la cabeza y bebe un trago—. ¿Qué tal tu hombre?

Sé que se refiere a Edward, pero no quiero admitir que es la primera persona en quien he pensado, así que me hago la tonta y pregunto:

—¿Quién, Mike?

—No, tonta. El desconocido del avión. El que lo sabe todo de ti.

—Ah, ése. —Siento que mis mejillas empiezan a enrojecer y bajo la vista hacia el posavasos.

—Sí. ¿Has conseguido no tropezarte con él?

—No, no me ha dejado sola un momento.

Me callo porque el camarero se acerca con otros dos daiquiris. Cuando se va, Alice me mira fijamente.

—¿Te gusta?

—Pues no. Me desconcierta, eso es todo. Es una reacción lógica. A ti te pasaría lo mismo. Bueno. Sólo tengo que aguantar hasta el viernes; por fin se va.

—Y entonces te marcharás con Mike. —Toma un sorbo de su copa y se inclina hacia delante—. ¿Sabes?, creo que va a pedirte que te cases con él.

Noto una ligera sacudida en el estómago; debe de ser porque la bebida se dirige a algún sitio.

—Tienes suerte —continúa pensativa—. El otro día me puso unas estanterías en la habitación sin que se lo dijese. ¿Cuántos hombres harían algo así?

—Si, es una monada. —Nos quedamos en silencio y comienzo a partir el posavasos en pedacitos—. Supongo que lo que pasa es que nuestra historia ya no es tan romántica como antes.

—No puedes esperar que lo sea toda la vida. Las cosas cambian. Es normal que su relación sea más estable.

—Ya sé. Somos dos personas maduras y prudentes que mantienen una relación cariñosa y sensata, justo lo que quiero en esta vida. Excepto por... —Me aclaro la voz, un tanto avergonzada—. Ya no hacemos el amor a menudo.

—Eso es habitual en los noviazgos a largo plazo. Necesitas darle un poco de marcha.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Has probado las esposas?

—Pues no. ¿Y tú? —le pregunto fascinada.

—Hace mucho tiempo —contesta como si nada—. No son tan... Bueno, ¿por qué no experimentan con algo diferente? Échense un rapidito en el trabajo.

Ésa sí que es una buena idea. Qué lista que es.

—Bien, lo intentaré.

Busco en el bolso, saco un bolígrafo y me apunto «SEXO TRABAJO» en la mano, al lado de «RECORDAR: CARIÑO».

De repente me siento invadida por un renovado entusiasmo. Es un plan brillante. Mañana lo haré con Mike en la oficina; será la mejor experiencia sexual que hayamos tenido jamás, saltará la chispa y volveremos a estar locamente enamorados. Eso le enseñará a Edward Cullen.

No, no tiene nada que ver con él. No sé por qué lo he mencionado.

Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente. Follar con tu novio en horas laborables no es tan fácil como se cree. Jamás me había fijado en lo transparente que es nuestra empresa, en la cantidad de separaciones de cristal que hay ni en el montón de gente que pulula por ella a todas horas.

A las once de la mañana del día siguiente todavía no he conseguido urdir un plan. Había pensado en hacerlo detrás de una planta o algo así, pero, ahora que las miro, son minúsculas y nada frondosas. No hay forma de esconderse tras ellas para un buen meneo.

En el lavabo tampoco podemos. En el de chicas siempre hay gente chismorreando o maquillándose y en el de chicos... ¡Agh! Ni hablar.

En la oficina de Mike es imposible porque todas las paredes son de cristal y no tiene cortinas ni nada parecido. Además, siempre hay alguien que entra o sale para tomar cosas del archivador.

Esto es ridículo. Me imagino que quienes tienen aventuras se lo montan en el trabajo a todas horas. ¿Habrá alguna habitación que no conozco para cuestiones relacionadas con el sexo?

No puedo escribirle un correo electrónico a Mike para pedirle sugerencias porque es imprescindible que lo agarre desprevenido. El elemento sorpresa actuará como un fabuloso afrodisíaco y todo será apasionado y romántico. Además, si se lo cuento, corro el riesgo de que le entre la vena corporativa e insista en que pidamos una hora libre no remunerada para hacerlo.

Me estoy preguntando si podríamos ir a hurtadillas a la escalera de incendios cuando Nick sale de la oficina de Paul para preguntar algo sobre márgenes.

Doy un respingo. Después de la gran reunión de ayer, llevo todo el día reuniendo el coraje necesario para proponerle una cosa.

—Nick. Las barritas Panther son un producto del que te ocupas tú, ¿verdad?

—Si se las puede llamar así...

—¿Van a dejar de hacerlas?

—Casi seguro.

—Mira, ¿podría utilizar una mínima parte del presupuesto de marketing para incluir un vale en una revista?

—¿Qué?

—Un poco de publicidad. No saldrá muy caro, te lo prometo. No se enterará nadie.

—¿Dónde?

—En Encuentros en la bolera, a la que está suscrito mi abuelo—le explico sonrojándome.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor. No tienes que ocuparte de nada. Lo organizaré todo yo. Comparado con el resto de la propaganda que hacen, será como una gota de agua en el océano. Por favor.

—De acuerdo. De todas formas, es un caballo perdedor.

—Gracias —contesto con una sonrisa. Cuando se aleja, descuelgo rápidamente el teléfono para llamar al abuelo—. Hola —digo cuando salta el contestador automático—.Voy a poner un cupón de descuento para las barritas que tanto te gustan en la revista de los bolos. Díselo a todos tus amigos. Podrán comprarlas más baratas. Nos vemos pronto. Besos.

—¿Bella? —retumba su voz de pronto—. Estoy aquí. Estaba espiando.

—Espiando? —repito esforzándome en no parecer sorprendida.

—Es mi nuevo hobby. ¿No lo conoces? Escuchas cómo tus amigos te dejan un mensaje y te ríes un rato. Es muy divertido. Precisamente iba a llamarte. Ayer leí un artículo en el periódico sobre robos en el centro de Nueva York que me preocupó mucho.

Otra vez no.

—¡Abuelo!

—Prométeme que no tomarás el transporte público.

—Si, lo prometo —le aseguro cruzando los dedos—. He de dejarte. Te llamaré pronto. Un beso.

—Otro para ti.

Cuando cuelgo, me siento satisfecha. Una cosa resuelta.

Ahora, ¿qué hago con Mike?

—Tengo que ir a mirar en el archivo —dice Caroline en voz alta, y levanto la cabeza.

¡El archivo! Pues claro. Allí nunca va nadie, a menos que sea absolutamente imprescindible. Está en el sótano y es un sitio oscuro, sin ventanas, con montones de libros viejos y revistas, en el que uno acaba arrastrándose por el suelo para encontrar lo que busca.

Es perfecto.

—Si quieres voy yo. ¿Qué necesitas? —me ofrezco intentando no parecer interesada.

—¿De verdad? Gracias, Bella. Es un anuncio en una revista que ya no se publica. Aquí tienes la referencia.

Me da un trozo de papel y lo tomo llena de emoción. Cuando se va, levanto el auricular recatadamente y marco el número de Mike.

—Hola —digo en voz baja y ronca—. Ve al archivo, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Ve allí —le pido sintiéndome como Sharon Stone.

¡Ja! Me espera un buen rapidin.

Recorro el pasillo tan deprisa como puedo, pero al pasar por Administración se me acerca Wendy Smith y me pregunta si me gustaría jugar en el equipo de baloncesto femenino, así que tardo unos minutos en llegar al sótano. Cuando abro la puerta, veo a Mike mirando el reloj.

Pues vaya, había planeado ser yo quien estuviera esperando. Me iba a sentar en una pila de libros, que habría amontonado antes, con las piernas cruzadas y la falda ligera y seductoramente subida...

Qué le vamos a hacer.

—Hola —lo saludo con el mismo tono ronco.

—Hola —contesta frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿De qué va todo esto? Tengo un día muy enredado.

—Sólo quería verte, a ti y a todo tu cuerpo. —Cierro la puerta con gesto desinhibido y le deslizo un dedo por el pecho, como en los anuncios de masaje para después del afeitado—. Ya no hacemos el amor dejándonos llevar por el instinto.

—¿Qué?

—Venga —lo animo desabotonándole la camisa con expresión sexy—. Hagámoslo aquí, ahora.

—¿Estás loca? —Pregunta apartándome las manos y abrochándose otra vez—. ¿En horas de trabajo?

—¿Y qué? Somos jóvenes, se supone que estamos enamorados. — Bajo la mano todavía más y se le abren los ojos de par en par.

—Detente —susurra—. ¿Estás borracha o qué?

—Sólo me apetece un revolcón. ¿Te parece mucho pedir?

—¿Y qué tal si utilizamos la cama como la gente normal?

—Pero si tampoco la usamos. Quiero decir, casi nunca. —Se produce un profundo silencio.

—Bella, no es el momento ni el sitio adecuado.

—Podría serlo. Alice me dijo que sería una forma de que volviera a saltar la chispa.

—¿Hablas de nuestra vida sexual con ella? —pregunta estupefacto.

—No mencioné nuestros nombres —replico retrocediendo rápidamente—. Fue una conversación sobre parejas en general, y, según ella, hacerlo en el trabajo es muy estimulante. Venga, Mike. —Me acerco a él contoneándome y meto una de sus manos debajo de mi sujetador—. ¿No te excita pensar que podría aparecer cualquiera?

Al oír unos pasos enmudezco.

Mierda.

—Viene alguien —dice Mike entre dientes, y se aparta de mí, pero su mano sigue en el mismo sitio. Me mira horrorizado—. No puedo soltarme. El maldito reloj se ha enganchado en tu blusa. Demonios, no consigo sacar la mano.

—¡Tira!

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Dónde hay unas tijeras? —pregunta mirando angustiado por todas partes.

—No me cortes la blusa —le ordeno espantada.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —replica tirando con más fuerza, y doy un grito ahogado.

—¡Para! ¡La vas a romper!

—Me da igual. ¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa?

—Nunca me ha gustado ese reloj. Si te hubieras puesto el que te regalé...

Me callo. Los pasos se oyen cada vez más cerca. Están casi en la puerta.

—¡Demonios! —Exclama Mike moviendo la cabeza como un loco—. Demonios, demonios, demonios.

—¡Cálmate! Nos meteremos en un rincón. A lo mejor ni entra.

—Ha sido una idea genial, Bella —susurra enfurecido mientras nos arrastramos hacia un lado precipitada y torpemente—. Genial.

—¡A mí no me eches la culpa! Sólo quería que hubiera un poco de pasión en nuestra...

Cuando la puerta se abre, me quedo de piedra. ¡No!

La impresión me ha dejado descolocada.

Edward Cullen está en el umbral con un fajo de revistas viejas. Nos observa despacio y se fija en la expresión de enfado de Mike, que sigue con la mano en mi pecho, y en la agonía que refleja mi rostro.

—Señor… Cullen —tartamudea Mike—. Lo… siento mucho. No estábamos... Ejem... Me gustaría decirle que estoy, estamos muy...

—Seguro que lo están —lo interrumpe Cullen con cara inexpresiva e impenetrable y una voz más seca que de costumbre—. ¿Podrían vestirse antes de volver a sus puestos de trabajo?

La puerta se cierra tras él y permanecemos inmóviles, como figuras de cera.

—¿Quieres sacar la maltita mano de mi seno? —grito, repentinamente furiosa con Mike. Mi deseo sexual ha desaparecido y me siento enojada conmigo, con él y con todo el mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Diez**

Edward Cullen se va hoy.

Gracias a Dios. Porque la verdad es que ya no aguanto nada más de... él. Si consigo mantener la cabeza agachada, evitarlo hasta las cinco y media de la tarde y salir disparada por la puerta, todo irá bien. La vida volverá a la normalidad y dejaré de sentirme como si a mi radar lo hubiera desviado una fuerza magnética invisible.

No sé por qué estoy irritable y malhumorada. Porque, a pesar de que casi me muero de vergüenza, la cosa acabó bastante bien. En primer lugar, no parece que vayan a despedirnos por follar en el trabajo, que era lo que más temía. Y en segundo, mi fantástico plan funcionó. En cuanto volvimos a nuestros puestos, Mike empezó a enviarme correos electrónicos para disculparse. Por la noche hicimos el amor, dos veces. Con velas perfumadas.

Habrá leído en algún sitio que a las chicas nos gustan para tener sexo, quizá en Cosmopolitan. Porque cada vez que las saca, me mira como diciendo: "¿A que soy el hombre perfecto?", y tengo que exclamar: "¡Oh, velas perfumadas, qué detalle!"

No me malinterpreten; no me molestan, pero ¿hacen algo en particular? Simplemente están ahí y se consumen. A veces, en el momento crucial me da por pensar: "Espero que no se caigan y lo quemen todo", lo que me distrae bastante.

Da igual, el caso es que follamos.

Y esta tarde vamos a ir a ver un piso. No tiene suelos de madera ni contraventanas, pero sí un jacuzzi, lo que me parece maravilloso. Así que las cosas se van arreglando. No sé por qué estoy enfadada. No sé lo que...

"No quiero vivir con Mike", dice una vocecita en mi cerebro antes de que pueda acallarla.

No, eso no es verdad. Mike es perfecto. Todo el mundo lo sabe. "Pero no quiero..."

Cállate. Somos la pareja perfecta. Hacemos el amor con velas perfumadas, damos largos paseos por el río y los domingos leemos el periódico mientras tomamos café en pijama. Como todas las parejas perfectas.

"Pero..." Cierra el pico.

Trago saliva. Mi novio es lo mejor que tengo en esta vida. Sin él, ¿qué me quedaría?

Suena el teléfono y me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

—Hola, ¿Bella? —Dice una voz seca que me es familiar—. Soy Edward Cullen.

El corazón me da un vuelco y casi tiro el café. No lo he vuelto a ver desde el incidente del sujetador. Y no quiero volver a verlo.

No debería haber contestado al teléfono.

De hecho, hoy no debería haber venido a trabajar.

— ¡Ah! Ohm..., hola.

— ¿Te importaría venir a mi despacho un momento?

— ¿Yo? —pregunto nerviosa.

—Sí, tú.

Me aclaro la voz. — ¿Quiere que lleve algo?

—No.

Cuelga, y me quedo mirando el aparato mientras un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral. Todo iba demasiado bien para ser verdad. Al final sí que me va a echar. Incuestionable... negligencia... Negligente ordinariez...

Al fin y al cabo, que te encuentren en el trabajo con la mano de tu novio metida en el sujetador es de bastante mal gusto.

Bueno, no puedo hacer nada.

Inspiro profundamente, me levanto y me dirijo al undécimo piso. En la puerta de su oficina hay una mesa, pero detrás de ella no hay secretaria, así que me acerco y llamo con los nudillos.

—Adelante.

Abro con cuidado. La habitación, recubierta con paneles de madera, es amplia y luminosa, y Edward está en una mesa circular con seis personas más. Nunca las había visto. Todas tienen papeles delante y beben agua; el ambiente parece tenso.

¿Las habrá reunido para que vean cómo me despide? ¿Será una especie de cursillo de cómo se echa a los empleados?

—Hola —saludo intentando mostrarme lo más tranquila posible, pero me arde la cara, sé que me he sonrojado.

—Hola —contesta Edward, y una sonrisa le arruga el rostro—. Bella, relájate. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Sólo quería preguntarte una cosa.

—Muy bien —digo sorprendida.

Vale, ahora sí que no entiendo nada. ¿Qué demonios querrá? Saca una hoja y la levanta para enseñármela.

— ¿Qué ves en esta foto?

Demonios, demonios, demonios.

Es la peor de las pesadillas. Como cuando fui a una entrevista en el Laines Bank, me pusieron delante un garabato y yo dije que me parecía un garabato.

Todo el mundo me está observando, así que me gustaría acertar. Si supiera lo que es, claro.

Miro la imagen con el corazón a toda velocidad. Es un dibujo de dos objetos redondos con forma irregular. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que puede ser. En absoluto. Quizá... Son...

De repente lo veo.

—Son frutos secos. Dos nueces.

Edward se echa a reír y dos de sus acompañantes sueltan unas risitas apagadas, que ahogan rápidamente.

—Bueno, creo que eso prueba mi teoría—concluye Edward.

— ¿No lo son? —pregunto mirando abochornada hacia la mesa.

—Se supone que son ovarios —me aclara un hombre que lleva unas gafas sin montura.

— ¿Ovarios? —Examino la hoja—. Bueno, ahora que lo dice... Sí...

—Nueces —repite Edward secándose los ojos.

—Ya le he explicado que forman parte de una serie de representaciones simbólicas de la feminidad —interviene un tipo delgado en actitud defensiva—. Los ovarios se identifican con la fertilidad. Como un ojo con la sabiduría; un árbol con la madre tierra...

—La idea es que pueden utilizarse para toda la gama de productos —continúa una mujer de pelo negro inclinándose hacia delante—: bebida tonificante, ropa, perfume...

—El mercado objetivo responde bien ante las imágenes abstractas —añade el tipo de las gafas—. Las encuestas han demostrado que...

—Bella —me reclama Edward de nuevo—. ¿Comprarías una bebida en la que se vieran ovarios?

—Uhm... —Me aclaro la voz, consciente de que un par de caras hostiles me están observando—. Bueno, seguramente no.

Algunos intercambian miradas.

—No me parece relevante —murmura uno de ellos.

—Edward, en esto han estado trabajando tres equipos creativos. No podemos empezar de cero otra vez —afirma muy seria la mujer del pelo negro.

Él toma un trago de Evian, se limpia los labios y la mira.

—Yo inventé el eslogan "Que nada te detenga" en dos minutos y lo único que necesité fue una servilleta de bar.

—Sí, lo sabemos —asegura el tipo de las gafas.

—No vamos a vender refrescos con dibujos de ovarios. —Espira con fuerza, se pasa la mano por la despeinada cabeza y echa la silla hacia atrás—. Hagamos una pausa. Bella, ¿te importaría ayudarme a llevar todas estas carpetas a la oficina de Emmett?

Dios, ¿de qué habrá ido toda esta historia? No me atrevo a preguntar. Edward me precede por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, entramos y él aprieta el botón del piso noveno sin decir nada. Tras un par de segundos, pulsa el botón de emergencia y nos detenemos. Entonces me mira fijamente.

— ¿Eres la única persona que está en su sano juicio en todo el edificio?

—Pues...

— ¿Qué ha pasado con el instinto? ¿Es que no hay nadie que sepa distinguir entre una idea buena y una mala? ¡Ovarios!, a la mierda con los ovarios.

No logro contenerme. Parece escandalizado y la forma en que ha pronunciado esas palabras me resulta tan cómica que me echo a reír sin darme cuenta. Él se queda parado un momento, pero enseguida se le contrae la cara y empieza a reírse también. Al hacerlo, la nariz se le tuerce, como a los bebés, lo que le da un aire mucho más gracioso.

No puedo detenerme. Resoplo, me duelen las costillas, y cada vez que lo miro vuelvo a estallar. Se me caen los mocos y no tengo pañuelo. Me tocará limpiármelos con la foto de los ovarios.

—Bella, ¿qué haces con ese tipo?

— ¿Qué? —pregunto riéndome todavía, hasta que veo que él está serio. Me observa con una expresión imposible de descifrar. — ¿Por qué estás con él?

Las carcajadas se esfuman, y me aparto el pelo de la cara.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto para ganar tiempo.

—A Mike Newton. No te hará feliz. No va a satisfacerte.

Me siento muy incómoda.

— ¿Quién lo ha dicho?

—Lo conozco. He estado en una reunión con él y he visto cómo funciona su cerebro. Es un tipo apuesto, pero tú necesitas algo más. Creo que realmente no quieres vivir con él, pero tienes miedo de romper la relación.

Estoy indignada. ¿Cómo se atreve a leerme el pensamiento y a... equivocarse tanto?

—Me parece que está en un error —replico de manera cortante—. De hecho, estaba en mi mesa pensando en las ganas que tengo de estar con él.

Toma, para que aprendas.

Él sacude la cabeza.

—Necesitas alguien con chispa, alguien que te estimule.

—Ya le he aclarado que lo que dije en el avión no era verdad. Mike me estimula. Cuando nos vio estábamos muy apasionados, ¿no?

—Ah, aquello. Supongo que era un intento desesperado por reavivar vuestra vida sexual.

Lo miro furiosa.

— ¡Pues no! —Prácticamente le escupo—. Fue un simple... arrebato espontáneo de pasión.

—Perdón, me he equivocado —se disculpa.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué se preocupa? ¿Qué más le da si soy feliz o no?

Nos quedamos en silencio y noto que estoy respirando muy rápido. Sus oscuros verdes se clavan en los míos y desvío la mirada.

—Yo también me he hecho esa pregunta. Puede que sea porque compartimos aquel extraordinario viaje. A lo mejor es porque eres la única persona en esta empresa que no ha fingido en mi presencia. —Estoy a punto de contestar que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, lo habría hecho—. Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que creo que eres una amiga, y me preocupa lo que les pase a mis amigos.

— ¡Ah! —exclamo, frotándome la nariz.

Cuando estoy a punto de asegurarle que yo también lo siento como a un amigo, añade:

—Además, alguien que se sabe de memoria los diálogos de las películas de Woody Allen es sin duda un perdedor.

Me invade una oleada de indignación y salgo en defensa de Mike.

—No tiene ni idea. ¿Sabe?, empiezo a pensar que habría sido mejor no haberme sentado junto a usted en aquel estúpido avión. Ahora va por ahí diciendo todas esas cosas para provocarme y se comporta como si me conociera mejor que nadie.

—Quizá sea cierto —afirma con ojos centelleantes.

— ¿Qué?

—A lo mejor soy la persona que más sabe de ti.

Lo miro con una intensa mezcla de ira y euforia. De repente tengo la impresión de que estamos jugando al tenis o bailando.

—Eso no es verdad —replico en el tono más cáustico del que soy capaz.

—Sé que no te irás con él.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es.

—No.

—Sí.

Se echa a reír.

—Por si quiere saberlo, seguramente me casaré con él.

— ¿Si? —pregunta como si fuera el mejor chiste que hubiese oído en su vida.

— ¿Por qué no? Es alto, guapo, amable y muy... —Me quedo en blanco—. Bueno, es mi vida privada. Usted es mi jefe, sólo me conoce desde hace una semana y, la verdad, no es asunto suyo.

Su risa desaparece, como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Me mira un momento en silencio. Después retrocede y aprieta un botón del ascensor.

—Tienes razón —dice con una voz totalmente distinta—. Tu vida personal no es de mi incumbencia. Me he pasado de la raya, perdona.

Su reacción me llena de abatimiento.

—No quería...

—No, tienes razón —repite con la vista fija en el suelo—. Mañana me voy a Inglaterra. Ha sido una visita muy agradable y me gustaría darte las gracias por toda tu ayuda. ¿Nos veremos en la fiesta de despedida?

—No lo sé.

La atmósfera se ha desintegrado.

Es espantoso, horrible. Querría decir algo. Conseguir que todo volviera a ser como antes, relajado y divertido. Pero no encuentro las palabras.

Llegamos al piso noveno y se abre la puerta.

—Creo que me las arreglo solo. La verdad es que te he pedido que vinieras sólo por la compañía. —Le entrego las carpetas con torpeza—. Bueno, Bella —continúa con voz seria—, por si acaso no te veo más tarde, me alegro de haberte conocido. —Me mira a los ojos y en su cara revive un destello de la cálida expresión que tenía antes—. Lo digo de corazón.

—Igualmente —aseguro con un nudo en la garganta. No quiero que se vaya. No quiero que esto sea el final. Tengo ganas de proponerle ir a tomar una copa, de apretarle la mano y decirle: "No te vayas." ¿Qué me está pasando?—. Que tenga un buen viaje —le deseo cuando me estrecha la mano.

Después se gira y se aleja por el pasillo.

Abro la boca un par de veces para llamarlo, pero no tengo nada que decir. Mañana por la mañana él estará en un avión de regreso a su mundo. Y yo me quedaré en el mío.

Paso el resto del día muy triste. Toda la gente habla de la fiesta de despedida, pero yo salgo del trabajo media hora antes. Me voy directa a casa y me preparo un chocolate caliente. Cuando llega Mike, me encuentra en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

Entra en la habitación e inmediatamente sé que algo ha cambiado.

Él no, en absoluto. Sino yo.

—Hola, ¿vamos? —pregunta tras besarme en la cabeza.

— ¿Adónde?

—A ver el piso de Edith Road. Si luego queremos pasar por la fiesta tendremos que darnos prisa. Ah, mi madre nos ha comprado un regalo para la nueva casa. Me lo ha enviado al trabajo.

Me da una caja de cartón; saco una tetera de cristal y la miro desconcertada.

—Las hojas de té se separan del agua con facilidad. Mi madre dice que sale estupendo.

—Mike. No puedo hacerlo.

—Es muy sencillo, sólo tienes que levantar...

—No —le aclaro cerrando los ojos para acumular valor—. No puedo irme a vivir contigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Sí. No. —Trago saliva—. He tenido dudas durante un tiempo y ahora se han confirmado. Seguir adelante sería un acto de hipocresía. No es justo para ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Estás intentando decirme que quieres...?

—Quiero dejarlo —afirmo mirando la alfombra.

—No hablas en serio.

—Sí —aseguro, repentinamente angustiada—. No es broma.

—Pero eso es ridículo —protesta dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado. De pronto se para y me mira—. Es por el viaje en avión.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamo con un sobresalto, como si me hubiera quemado—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Desde el viaje a Italia no eres la misma.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí lo es. Estás nerviosa, tensa. —Se inclina y me toma las manos—. Creo que estás sufriendo algún tipo de trauma. Deberías ir a un psicólogo.

— ¡No lo necesito! —replico apartándome—. Pero tienes razón. Puede que aquel vuelo me afectara. Quizá me ayudó a verlo todo en su justa perspectiva y a comprender algunas cosas. Y una de ellas es que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Lentamente, Mike se deja caer en la alfombra con el rostro desencajado.

—Pero si todo iba bien. Hemos hecho el amor un montón de veces. ¿Hay otra persona?

—No —contesto al instante—. Por supuesto que no.

—No eres tú quien habla. Es el estado en que te encuentras. Te prepararé un buen baño caliente y encenderé unas velas perfumadas.

— ¡Por favor! —Grito—. No más velas. Ya me has oído y has de aceptarlo. —Lo miro a los ojos—. Quiero que terminemos.

—No puedo creerte —replica sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te conozco. Tú no tirarías por la borda una cosa así.

Se calla sorprendido cuando, sin previo aviso, lanzo la tetera al suelo.

Los dos la miramos estupefactos.

—Debería haberse roto —le explico—. Eso habría significado que sí estaba tirando algo importante por la borda.

—Creo que está rota —dice examinándola—. Tiene una grieta.

—Déjalo, Mike.

—Todavía podemos usarla.

—No.

—Le pondré un poco de entusiasmo.

—No funcionará —aseguro apretando los puños—. No será lo mismo.

—Ya veo —murmura al cabo de un rato. Creo que por fin lo ha entendido—. Bueno, entonces me voy. Llamaré por teléfono a la inmobiliaria y les diré que...

Se calla y se suena la nariz.

—Muy bien —digo con una voz que no parece mía—. ¿Te importa que no se enteren en la oficina? De momento.

—Claro, no se lo contaré a nadie —acepta de mala gana.

Está a punto de salir por la puerta cuando, de repente, se gira y se busca en los bolsillos.

—Tengo las entradas para el festival de jazz —dice con una voz ligeramente quebrada—. Quédate con ellas.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto mirándolas horrorizada—. No, son tuyas.

—Tómalas. Sé cuánto te apetece ver al Dennisson Quartet.

Me pone las coloridas entradas en la mano y cierra mis dedos sobre ellas.

—Mike, no sé... qué decir.

—Siempre nos quedará el jazz —suspira con voz entrecortada, y cierra la puerta tras él.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Once**

Ahora ya no tengo ni ascenso ni novio, se me han hinchado los ojos de tanto llorar y todo el mundo piensa que estoy loca.

—Estás loca —repite Rosalie cada diez minutos. Es sábado por la mañana y estamos inmersas en nuestra rutina de batas, café y resaca. O, en mi caso, ruptura—. ¿No te das cuenta de que ya lo tenías? Estoy segura de que habrías llevado un anillo en el dedo antes de seis meses —añade mientras se pinta las uñas de los pies de color rosa.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que si me iba a vivir con él perdería todas mis posibilidades —replico malhumorada.

—En el caso de Mike habría sido distinto. Estás loca —dice moviendo la cabeza.

— ¿Tú también lo crees? —Le pregunto a Alice, que está en la mecedora abrazándose las rodillas y comiendo una tostada—. Sé sincera.

—No —contesta sin mucha firmeza—. Claro que no.

—Sí que lo crees.

—No. Lo que pasa es que hacían buena pareja.

—Sí, dábamos esa imagen, pero la verdad es que nunca me he sentido yo misma. Era como si siempre estuviera representando un papel. No me parecía real.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Nos interrumpe Rosalie, mirándome como si estuviera diciendo tonterías—. ¿Ésa es tu razón para cortar con él?

—Para mí es muy buena —me justifica Alice en una muestra de lealtad.

Rosalie nos contempla desconcertada.

—Pues no lo es. Si se hubieran empeñado en actuar como la pareja perfecta durante el tiempo suficiente, habrían acabado siéndolo.

—Pero entonces no habríamos sido felices.

—Pero serían la pareja perfecta —continúa como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño pequeño—. Y felices, claro —añade levantándose. Lleva algodón entre los dedos de los pies y se dirige hacia la puerta como un pato—. De todas formas, en una relación todos fingen.

—No. O, al menos, no deberían.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eso de ser sincero el uno con el otro está sobrevalorado —dice con un gesto malicioso—. Mi padre lleva treinta años casado con mi madre y todavía cree que es rubia natural.

Sale de la habitación y mis ojos se cruzan con los de Alice.

— ¿Tiene razón? —le pregunto.

—No —contesta poco convencida—. Claro que no. Las relaciones deben basarse en la confianza... y la franqueza... —Se calla y me mira preocupada—. Nunca me habías dicho que te sintieras así con Mike.

—No se lo había contado a nadie.

Inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que eso no es del todo cierto, pero no voy a confesarle a mi mejor amiga que le he dicho más cosas a un desconocido que a ella.

—Me gustaría que confiaras más en mí. Vamos a hacer un nuevo propósito. A partir de ahora nos lo contaremos todo. No debería haber secretos entre nosotras. Después de todo, somos amigas.

—Hecho —acepto con una repentina explosión de emotividad. Me inclino hacia ella impulsivamente y le doy un abrazo.

Sí. No deberíamos ocultarnos nada. Por Dios, hace más de veinte años que nos conocemos.

—Así pues, si vamos a decírnoslo todo... —Da un mordisco a la tostada y me mira de reojo—. ¿Tiene algo que ver ese hombre, el del avión, con que hayas dejado a Mike?

Siento un aguijonazo en mi interior, y trato de disimularlo bebiendo un trago de café.

—No —respondo sin levantar la vista—. En absoluto.

Durante un rato las dos nos concentramos en Kylie Minogue, a la que están entrevistando en la tele.

— ¡Ah, ahora que me acuerdo! Si vamos a interrogarnos la una a la otra, ¿qué hacías con Jasper en tu habitación? Y no me digas que revisar un caso, porque tanto ruido...

—Ehm… —contesta con expresión de sentirse acorralada—. Bueno, estábamos… —Toma un sorbo de café y evita mirarme—. Ejem..., estábamos teniendo sexo.

— ¿Qué?

—Por eso no quise decírtelo. Me daba vergüenza.

— ¿Tú y Jasper?

—Sí, de forma apasionada, indecente, como animales.

No me cuadra.

—No te creo.

Los puntitos rosados de sus mejillas aumentan la tonalidad. —Pues es verdad.

— ¿Qué hacían en realidad?

—Follar, ¿de acuerdo? —replica nerviosa—. Es mi nuevo novio. ¡Déjame en paz!

Se levanta aturullada, esparciendo migajas por todas partes, tropieza con la alfombra y sale.

¿Por qué me miente? ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo? ¿Qué puede avergonzarla más que estar follando? Estoy tan intrigada que casi me siento de mejor humor.

.

.

.

Para ser sincera, no es el fin de semana más feliz de mi vida. Pero empeora cuando llega el correo y recibo una postal de mis padres desde el Meridien, en la que me cuentan lo bien que se lo están pasando. Y la cosa todavía se agria más cuando leo el horóscopo del Mail, que dice que acabo de cometer un gran error.

El lunes por la mañana estoy mejor. No me he equivocado. Hoy inicio una nueva vida. Me voy a olvidar del amor y las relaciones para concentrarme en mi carrera profesional. Quizá incluso busque un nuevo trabajo.

Cuando salgo del metro, la idea empieza a gustarme cada vez más. Solicitaré un puesto de ejecutiva de marketing en Coca—Cola o algo parecido. Y me lo darán. Paul comprenderá su terrible error por no ascenderme y me pedirá que me quede, pero le diré: "Demasiado tarde, tuviste tu oportunidad." Él me rogará: "¿Puedo hacer algo para cambies de opinión?" Y entonces...

Al llegar a las escaleras, Paul se arrastra por el suelo en mi imaginación mientras me siento con toda tranquilidad en su mesa (llevo un traje nuevo y zapatos de Prada) y le digo: "¿Sabes? Sólo tendrías que haberme tratado con un poco de respeto."

Mierda. Vuelvo a la realidad y me paro en seco con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de cristal. En el vestíbulo hay una cabeza rubia.

Mike. Me invade el pánico. No puedo entrar.

Cuando se mueve, resulta que no es él, sino Andrea, de Contabilidad. Demonios, estoy fatal. Debo controlarme, porque tarde o temprano me tropezaré con él y tendré que afrontar la situación.

"Al menos aquí no lo sabe nadie", me consuelo mientras subo al primer piso. Eso habría empeorado muchísimo las cosas. Tener gente a mí alrededor diciéndome a todas horas...

—Bella, siento mucho que Mike y tú hayan roto.

— ¿Qué?

Vuelvo la cabeza como impulsada por un resorte y veo que se me acerca una chica que se llama Nancy.

—Ha sido como un bombazo, así, de repente. De todas las parejas, jamás habría pensado que ustedes se separarían. Pero, bueno, eso demuestra que nunca se puede...

La miro aturdida.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Como todo el mundo. ¿Recuerdas que el viernes por la noche había una fiesta? Pues Mike se emborrachó y se lo contó a todos los presentes. De hecho, pronunció una especie de discurso.

— ¿Que hizo qué?

—Fue muy conmovedor, la verdad. Dijo que Panther Corporation era como una familia y que sabía que lo ayudaríamos en este trance. Y a ti también, claro —añade—. Aunque como la idea de romper fue tuya, la parte perjudicada es él. Muchas de las chicas me han dicho que debes de tener flojo un tornillo.

No puedo creérmelo. Mike ha soltado lo de nuestra ruptura después de haber prometido que guardaría el secreto. Además, todos están de su parte.

—Bueno, será mejor que siga...

—Es una pena. Hacían buena pareja.

—Sí —respondo forzando una sonrisa—. Hasta luego.

Me dirijo hacia la nueva máquina de café y me quedo allí con la mirada perdida en el vacío, intentando entender lo que ha pasado, cuando una trémula voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

— ¿Bella?

Levanto los ojos y veo a Angela, que me mira como si yo tuviera tres cabezas.

—Ah, hola —la saludo con fingida animación.

— ¿Es verdad? —susurra—. Porque no me lo creeré hasta que lo oiga de tus labios.

—Sí, Mike y yo ya no estamos juntos—contesto muy a mi pesar.

— ¡Dios mío! —Su respiración comienza a acelerarse—. ¡Santo cielo! No voy a poder soportarlo.

Mierda. Se está hiperventilando. Cojo una bolsa de las que se usan para guardar el azúcar y se la pongo en la boca.

— ¡Cálmate! Inhala..., exhala...

—He tenido ataques de pánico todo el fin de semana —consigue decir entre jadeos—. Anoche me desperté empapada en sudor frío y pensé que si era verdad, el mundo ya no tenía sentido.

—Nos hemos separado, eso es todo. La gente lo hace a todas horas.

—Pero tú y Mike eran distintos. Si ustedes no lo consiguieron, ¿para qué vamos a intentarlo los demás?

—No éramos la pareja ideal —le explico esforzándome en mantenerla calma—, sino una más. Y no funcionó. Son cosas que pasan.

—Pero...

—Además, si quieres que te sea sincera, preferiría no hablar del tema.

—Ah —exclama mirándome a través del plástico—. Por supuesto. Perdona, Bella. Ha sido toda una sorpresa.

—Venga, todavía no me has contado qué tal fue tu cita con Ben. Alégrame con tus buenas noticias.

Su respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad y se quita la bolsa.

—Fue muy bien. Vamos a seguir viéndonos.

— ¿Lo ves? —digo para animarla.

—Es encantador y amable. Tenemos el mismo sentido del humor y nos gustan las mismas cosas. —En su cara se dibuja una tímida sonrisa—. Es adorable.

—Suena estupendo. Seguro que Ben y tú serán mejor pareja que Mike y yo. ¿Quieres un café?

—No, gracias. Me voy. Tengo una reunión con Edward Cullen para hablar del personal. Hasta luego.

—Bien —me despido distraídamente.

Cinco segundos más tarde, mi cerebro reacciona.

— ¡Un momento! —Corro por el pasillo y la sujeto por el hombro—. ¿Has dicho Edward Cullen?

—Sí.

—Pero si no está. Se fue el viernes.

—No, cambió de planes.

La miro sin poder creérmelo.

— ¿Se ha quedado?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿está aquí?

—Pues claro —contesta riéndose.

De repente se me aflojan las piernas.

— ¿Por qué...? —Me aclaro la voz, que se ha vuelto un poco ronca—. ¿Por qué ha cambiado de opinión?

—Quién sabe. Es el jefe. Puede hacer lo que le plazca, ¿no? Eso sí, es un tipo muy comprensivo. —Busca en el bolso un paquete de chicles y me ofrece uno—. Fue muy amable con Mike después del discursito.

Me sobresalto de nuevo.

— ¿Oyó lo que contó sobre nuestra ruptura?

—Sí, estaba a su lado. Después dijo algo muy bonito, algo sobre que se imaginaba cómo se sentía. ¿No te parece encantador?

Necesito sentarme, pensar. Necesito...

— ¿Estás bien? Lo lamento, qué falta de tacto.

—No pasa nada. Estoy bien. Luego nos vemos.

Mientras voy al departamento de Marketing, mi cabeza es un torbellino.

No es así como esperaba que sucedieran las cosas. Edward Cullen debería estar en Inglaterra, sin saber que después de nuestra conversación me fui directa a casa y rompí con Mike.

Me siento un poco humillada. No pensará que lo he hecho por lo que dijo en el ascensor, ¿verdad? Seguro que cree que es por él. Y no es así.

Al menos, no del todo.

Quizá por eso...

No, suponer que su razón para quedarse tenga algo que ver conmigo es ridículo. No sé por qué estoy tan alterada.

Cuando llego a mi mesa, Lauren levanta la vista del Marketing Week.

—Siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido...

—Muchas gracias, pero, si no te importa, preferiría no hablar del asunto.

—Bien, como quieras. Sólo intentaba ser amable. Por cierto —añade mirando un papel que hay sobre su escritorio—, tienes un mensaje de Edward Cullen.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamo. Mierda, no pretendía sonar nerviosa—. Es decir, ¿de qué se trata? —pregunto con más calma.

— ¿Puedes llevarle el expediente Leopold a su despacho? Ha dicho que ya sabías lo que era, pero que si no lo localizabas, no pasaba nada.

El corazón me golpea con fuerza en el pecho.

El expediente Leopold.

"Era una excusa para escaparnos."

Es una contraseña. Quiere verme.

¡Dios mío!

No me he sentido tan aturdida, eufórica y petrificada en toda mi vida.

Me dejo caer en la silla y miro un momento la pantalla apagada. Con manos temblorosas saco una carpeta vacía, espero a que Lauren se dé la vuelta y escribo la palabra "LEOPOLD" en uno de los costados, intentando deformar mi letra.

Y ahora, ¿qué hago?

Bueno, tendré que llevárselo a la oficina.

A menos que... Demonios. Soy tonta pérdida. ¿Existirá de verdad el expediente Leopold?

Rápidamente voy a la base de datos de la empresa, pero no encuentro nada.

Bien, no me había equivocado.

Estoy a punto de levantarme cuando me entra una paranoia. ¿Y si alguien me para y me pregunta qué es esta carpeta? ¿Y si se me cae y todo el mundo se da cuenta de que está vacía?

Sin perder tiempo, abro un nuevo documento, elijo un membrete elegante y escribo una carta del señor Ernest P. Leopold a Panther Corporation. La envío a la impresora, corro hacia allí y la tomo antes de que pueda verla alguien. Aunque nadie muestra ningún interés.

—Muy bien —digo con despreocupación mientras la meto en la carpeta—. Creo que subiré el expediente. —Lauren ni siquiera levanta la cabeza.

De camino, tengo un nudo en el estómago y me siento huraña y cohibida, como si todo el mundo supiera lo que estoy haciendo. Hay un ascensor libre, pero voy hacia las escaleras. En primer lugar, para no tener que hablar con nadie, y en segundo, porque el corazón me late con tanta fuerza que necesito consumir un poco de energía.

¿Para qué querrá verme? Porque si es para decirme que tenía razón sobre lo de Mike, puede irse... De repente revivo la terrible atmósfera que se creó en el ascensor, y se me revuelve el estómago. ¿Y si la situación es violenta? ¿Y si está enfadado conmigo?

"No tengo por qué ir", me recuerdo. Él mismo lo ha dicho. Podría llamar a su secretaria, explicarle que no he encontrado el expediente y acabar con todo esto.

Dudo un momento en las escaleras de mármol y aprieto con fuerza la carpeta. Después continúo.

Cuando me acerco a su oficina, descubro que la puerta no la custodia una chica, sino Emmett.

Vaya. Sé que es su mejor amigo, pero no puedo remediarlo. Este tipo me parece terrorífico.

—Hola. Ehm..., el señor Cullen me ha pedido el expediente Leopold.

Me mira, y durante un instante tengo la impresión de que entre nosotros hay una especie de comunicación silenciosa. Lo sabe, ¿verdad? Seguramente él también utiliza esa contraseña. Levanta el teléfono y, al cabo de un momento, dice:

—Bella Swan está aquí con el expediente Leopold. —Cuelga y, sin sonreír, me invita a pasar.

Entro inquieta e indecisa. La habitación es enorme y las paredes están forradas con paneles de madera. Edward está sentado detrás de un gran escritorio. Cuando levanta la vista, veo unos ojos cálidos y cordiales, y me relajo un poco.

—Hola.

—Hola —contesto, y nos quedamos en silencio—. Aquí tiene lo que buscaba —digo acercándole la carpeta.

— ¡El expediente Leopold! ¡Estupendo! —exclama riéndose. Lo abre y, sorprendido, mira la hoja de papel—. ¿Y esto qué es?

—Es una carta del señor Leopold, de Leopold and Company.

— ¿La has escrito tú? —pregunta genuinamente asombrado, y me siento un poco tonta.

—La he hecho sólo por si se me caía la carpeta y la veía alguien. Por disimular un poco. No tiene importancia.

Intento quitársela, pero la aparta.

—De la oficina de Ernest P Leopold —lee en voz alta con satisfacción—. Veo que quiere seis mil cajas de Panther Cola. Todo un cliente.

—Es para una fiesta en su empresa. Suelen comprar Pepsi, pero hace poco uno de sus empleados probó nuestro refresco y, como es tan bueno...

—... tenía que cambiar de marca. Me permito añadir que estoy encantado con todos los productos de su compañía y que he empezado a ponerme el chándal Panther. Le aseguro que es la ropa de deporte más cómoda que he llevado nunca. —Mira la carta y después levanta los ojos, sonriendo. Para mi asombro, le brillan ligeramente—. A Eleazar le habría encantado.

— ¿Eleazar Laidler?—pregunto titubeante.

—Sí. Él inventó toda la historia del expediente Leopold. Era el tipo de cosas que hacía a todas horas. ¿Puedo quedarme con ella?

—Por supuesto —contesto un tanto extrañada.

La dobla y se la guarda en un bolsillo; durante unos segundos permanecemos callados.

—Así pues —dice con una expresión inescrutable—, has roto con Mike.

Siento un escalofrío. No sé qué responder.

—Así pues —contesto en actitud desafiante—, ha decidido quedarse.

—Uhm..., sí. —Extiende los dedos y se los examina un momento—. He pensado estudiar mejor algunas de las filiales americanas. ¿Y tú?

Quiere que le diga que he dejado mi relación por él, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues no voy a hacerlo. Ni loca.

—Lo mismo.

Muy a su pesar, se le dibuja una sonrisa.

—Ya veo. ¿Y estás bien?

—Lo cierto es que sí. Estoy disfrutando de la libertad de no tener compromisos. Ya sabe, la liberación, la flexibilidad... —explico gesticulando.

—Me parece estupendo. Bueno, a lo mejor no es un buen momento para...

— ¿Para qué? —le pregunto un poco demasiado rápido.

—Supongo que aún estarás dolida, pero me preguntaba... —Hace una pausa durante lo que se me antoja una eternidad y siento que el corazón me late con violencia—. ¿Te apetecería cenar conmigo?

¡Me ha pedido que salga con él!

Casi no puedo mover la boca.

—Sí —digo por fin—. Será estupendo.

—Fantástico. Lo que pasa es que en la actualidad mi vida es un poco complicada, y con la situación que hay en la oficina... ¿Qué tal si lo mantenemos en secreto?

—Estoy de acuerdo. Debemos ser discretos.

—Así pues, ¿te va bien mañana por la noche?

—Perfectamente.

—Si me envías tu dirección por correo electrónico, pasaré a recogerte. ¿A eso de las ocho?

—De acuerdo.

Cuando salgo, Emmett levanta la vista y enarca las cejas, pero no le digo nada. Me dirijo hacia el departamento de Marketing e intento mantener la calma y que mi cara no refleje nada. Pero el entusiasmo bulle en mi interior y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Voy a cenar con Edward Cullen! No me lo puedo creer.

Bueno, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Sabía que iba a suceder. En cuanto me he enterado de que no se había marchado a Inglaterra, lo he sabido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Doce**

Jamás había visto a Rosalie tan horrorizada.

— ¿Sabe todos tus secretos? —pregunta mirándome como si le hubiera anunciado toda orgullosa que voy a salir con un asesino en serie—. ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Me senté a su lado en un avión y se lo conté todo.

Estudio mi imagen en el espejo y me arranco un pelo de la ceja. Son las siete; me he bañado, me he secado el pelo y en este momento voy a comenzar con el maquillaje.

—Y ahora te invita a cenar con él. ¡Qué romántico! —suspira Alice abrazándose las rodillas.

—No estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Dice Rosalie espantada—. Júrame que no es una broma.

—Pues claro que no lo es. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Vas a salir con un hombre que lo sabe todo sobre ti y me preguntas que qué me pasa? ¿Estás loca?

—No lo estoy.

—Sabía que te gustaba —dice Alice por enésima vez—. Lo supe desde que empezaste a hablar de él. —Mira mi reflejo—. Yo dejaría ya esa ceja.

— ¿Sí?

—Bella, a los hombres no se les cuenta todo. Debes guardarte algo para ti. Mi madre siempre dice que hay que impedirles ver los sentimientos y el contenido del bolso.

—Demasiado tarde —replico desafiante—. Ya los ha visto.

—Entonces no saldrá bien. Nunca te respetará.

—Si que lo hará.

—Bella, ¿no te das cuenta? Ya has perdido —asegura casi con pena.

—No es cierto.

A veces pienso que no ve a los hombres como personas, sino como robots alienígenas a los que hay que conquistar a cualquier precio.

—No la estás ayudando mucho, Rosalie —interviene Alice—. Venga, tú has salido con montones de ejecutivos ricos. Seguro que puedes darle algún buen consejo.

—Muy bien —accede soltando el bolso—. Es una causa perdida, pero lo intentaré. Lo primero es presentarse todo lo arreglada posible.

— ¿Por qué crees que me estoy depilando las cejas? —le espeto con una mueca.

—Muy bien. Lo siguiente es mostrar interés por sus aficiones. ¿Qué le gusta?

—Ni idea. Los coches, creo. Al parecer tiene una colección de modelos antiguos en su rancho.

—Estupendo. Entonces debes fingir que te apasionan e invitarlo a una feria de automóviles. De camino podrías hojear una revista sobre el tema.

—Imposible —digo tomando un trago de mi relajante copa de jerez previa a toda cita—. Durante aquel viaje le conté que odiaba los coches antiguos.

— ¿Qué? —exclama como si me quisiera pegar o algo así—. ¿Le dijiste al hombre con el que vas a salir que no te gusta su pasatiempo favorito?

—Entonces no sabía que acabaríamos saliendo —respondo a la defensiva mientras tomo la base de maquillaje—. Y, además, es la verdad. La gente que conduce esos trastos siempre me ha parecido engreída.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver la verdad con todo esto? Lo siento, Bella. No puedo ayudarte. Es un desastre. Eres muy vulnerable, como si fueras al campo de batalla en camisón.

—Esto no es una guerra—le explico poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y tampoco una partida de ajedrez. Sólo voy a cenar con un tipo agradable.

—Eres demasiado cínica, Rosalie —comenta Alice—. A mí me parece muy romántico. Va a ser una noche perfecta porque no habrá situaciones incómodas. Él sabe lo que le gusta a Bella, lo que le interesa. Evidentemente, son compatibles.

—Bueno, pues yo me lavo las manos. ¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿Dónde está tu modelito? —pregunta moviendo la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Voy a llevar el vestido negro y las sandalias de tiras —contesto con inocencia señalando la puerta, en la que cuelga una percha.

Ella cierra aún más los ojos. A veces pienso que habría sido una buena oficial de las SS.

— ¿No estarás tramando tomarme algo?

—No —replico indignada—. Tengo mi propia ropa.

—Muy bien. Que te diviertas.

Esperamos hasta que sus pasos dejan de sonar por el pasillo y oímos la puerta de la calle.

—Venga —digo entusiasmada, pero Alice levanta una mano. —Quieta.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, y después alguien entra con mucho sigilo.

—Intenta agarrarnos con las manos en la masa —susurra Alice—. ¿Hola, hay alguien ahí? —pregunta levantando la voz.

—Hola —contesta Rosalie asomándose a la habitación—. Me he olvidado el brillo de labios.

Hace un rápido barrido con la vista.

—No creo que esté aquí —dice Alice con tono candoroso.

— ¿No? Bueno. —Vuelve a inspeccionar el cuarto con desconfianza—. Que lo pases bien.

Sus pasos se alejan de nuevo y vuelve a cerrarse la puerta. —Ahora sí. Vamos.

Quitamos el celo de su puerta y Alice señala dónde estaba. —Espera —me frena cuando estoy a punto de abrir—. Hay otro trozo abajo.

—Deberías haberte dedicado al espionaje —digo mientras entramos.

—Seguramente habrá más sorpresas —comenta con el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración.

—El armario también está sellado. ¡Y mira! —exclamo indicando hacia arriba.

En la parte superior hay un vaso de agua, listo para caer sobre nosotras en cuanto lo abramos.

—Será perra —gruñe Alice cuando voy a tomarlo—. La otra noche estuve contestando un montón de llamadas para ella y ni siquiera me lo agradeció. —Aguarda hasta que retiro la trampa y pone la mano en el tirador—. ¿Lista?

—Sí.

Inspira con fuerza y abre. De repente se oye el sonido alto y agudo de una sirena.

—Mierda —exclama cerrando—. ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?

— ¡Párala!

—No sé cómo. Tendrá un código especial.

Con las manos buscamos frenéticamente un interruptor. —No veo ningún botón ni pulsador ni nada. De pronto el ruido cesa y nos miramos jadeando.

—Puede que fuera la alarma de un coche —sugiere Alice al cabo de un rato.

—Sí, es posible.

Un tanto avergonzada, vuelve a poner la mano en la manija, y esta vez no se dispara nada.

— ¡Guau! —exclamamos cuando abre.

Es como un cofre repleto de tesoros. Como la bota en la que se meten los regalos de Navidad. Está lleno de ropa brillante, preciosa, impecablemente doblada o colgada en perchas perfumadas, como en una tienda. Los zapatos están en cajas que tienen una po-laroid en la tapa. Los cinturones cuelgan en filas. Los bolsos están alineados con esmero en un estante. Hace mucho que no le tomo nada prestado y me da la impresión de que ha renovado todas las prendas.

—Debe de pasar una hora diaria ordenando todo esto —suspiro acordándome del caos que reina en mi armario. —Lo hace. La he visto.

El de Alice está todavía peor que el mío. Se reduce a una silla en la que lo apila todo. Asegura que guardar las cosas le da dolor de cabeza y que mientras la ropa esté limpia, ¿qué más da?

—Bueno —dice sonriendo mientras descuelga un deslumbrante vestido blanco—. ¿Qué le gustaría llevar a la señora esta noche?

No voy a tomar el vestido blanco, pero de todas formas me lo pruebo. De hecho, las dos nos ponemos y quitamos un montón de cosas, que luego colocamos cuidadosamente en su sitio. En un momento determinado se dispara otra alarma de coche; damos un salto aterrorizadas y luego fingimos que no nos habíamos asustado.

Al final me decido por un maravilloso top nuevo de color rojo con los hombros cortados en jirones, con mis pantalones negros de chiffon de DKNY (veinticinco dólares en una tienda de segunda mano de Notting Hill) y sus zapatos plateados de tacón de Prada. Después, a pesar de que no tenía intención de hacerlo, tomo un bolsito de Gucci.

—Estás guapísima, fabulosa —me alaba Alice cuando doy una vuelta para que me vea.

— ¿Voy demasiado elegante?

—No, vas a cenar con un multimillonario.

—No digas eso —suplico con el estómago contraído.

Miro el reloj: son casi las ocho.

Dios, ahora sí que estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Con la distracción de arreglarme casi me había olvidado de para qué lo hacía.

"Mantén la calma —me digo—. Sólo es una cena. Nada especial. Nada fuera de..."

— ¡Demonios! —Grita Alice, que está atisbando por la ventana del salón—. Ahí abajo hay un coche enorme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

Corro a reunirme con ella con el corazón desbocado. Cuando miro, casi se me corta la respiración.

En la calle hay aparcado un impresionante y distinguido vehículo. Es inmenso, plateado y brillante, y en este barrio no pasa precisamente inadvertido. De hecho, los vecinos de enfrente se han asomado para admirarlo.

De pronto me asusto. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es un ambiente que desconozco por completo. En el avión, Edward y yo éramos dos personas al mismo nivel, pero ahora... Mira el mundo en que vive él y el mío.

—Alice, no puedo ir —digo con un hilo de voz.

—Claro que sí —replica, pero noto que está tan sorprendida como yo.

Suena el timbre y las dos nos sobresaltamos.

Creo que voy a vomitar.

Bien, bien, allá voy.

—Hola. Ahora mismo bajo —contesto por el interfono. Cuelgo y miro a Alice—. Llegó la hora.

—Antes de que te vayas... —dice tomándome la mano—. No hagas caso de nada de lo que ha dicho Rosalie. Pásatelo bien. Y llámame si puedes.

—Lo haré.

Me echo un último vistazo en el espejo, abro la puerta y me dirijo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la calle, Edward me está esperando. Lleva chaqueta y corbata. Al ver su sonrisa todos mis miedos desaparecen volando, como mariposas. Rosalie está equivocada. No se trata de ir contra él, sino de estar con él.

—Hola, estás muy guapa. —Me sonríe con afecto.

—Gracias.

Antes de que llegue a tocar la manecilla de la puerta, un hombre con gorra de visera se apresura a abrírmela.

— ¡Qué tonta! —exclamo con timidez.

No acabo de creerme que esté entrando en este coche. Yo, Bella Swan, como si fuera una princesa, una estrella de cine.

Me acomodo en el lujoso asiento e intento no compararlo con ningún otro vehículo en el que haya estado antes.

— ¿Todo bien? —me pregunta Edward.

—Sí, muy bien —digo con un chillido nervioso.

—Vamos a divertirnos, te lo aseguro. ¿Has tomado tu habitual jerez anterior a una cita?

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Ah, sí, se lo dije en el avión.

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres un poco más?

Abre el mueble bar y veo una botella de Harvey's Bristol Cream sobre una bandeja plateada.

— ¿Lo has comprado especialmente para mí?

—No, es mi bebida favorita —afirma con una cara tan seria que no puedo contener la risa—. Me tomaré uno. No lo he probado nunca. —Se sirve una buena copa, bebe un trago y farfulla—: ¿De verdad que te gusta?

—Está de rechupete. Sabe a Navidad.

—Pues a mí... Casi prefiero no decírtelo. Si no te importa, seguiré bebiendo whisky.

—Muy bien, pero no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Tomo un sorbo y le sonrío, feliz. Me siento completamente relajada.

Va a ser una cena perfecta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Trece**

Llegamos a un restaurante de Mayfair en el que nunca he estado. De hecho, no sé si he venido alguna vez a este barrio. Es tan pijo que no me extrañaría nada no haberlo visitado jamás.

—Es una especie de local privado —susurra Edward mientras avanzamos por un patio con columnas—. No lo conoce mucha gente.

—Señor Cullen, señorita Swan —nos saluda un hombre vestido con traje tipo Neru que ha aparecido de la nada—. Síganme, por favor.

¡Sabe cómo me llamo!

Atravesamos más columnas hasta llegar a una sala ricamente decorada en la que hay unas tres parejas. Una queda a nuestra derecha y cuando pasamos a su lado, una mujer de mediana edad, pelo plateado y chaqueta dorada me mira a los ojos.

—Hola, Reneé.

— ¿Perdone?

Me giro, sorprendida. ¿Me está hablando a mí?

Ella se levanta de la silla tambaleándose un poco, se acerca y me da un beso.

— ¿Qué tal estás, querida? Hace años que no nos vemos.

Huele a alcohol a cinco metros de distancia. Miro a su acompañante, que no parece estar más sobrio que ella.

—Creo que se ha confundido. No soy Reneé —digo con educación.

—Ah. —Me observa un momento, después a Edward, y en su cara se dibuja una expresión corno de haber captado algo—. Ya veo. Pues claro que no eres Reneé —asegura guiñándome un ojo.

—No. No lo entiende. No soy su amiga, soy Bella —afirmo horrorizada.

—Por supuesto. Que disfrutes de la cena. Y llámame algún día —añade, cabeceando con complicidad.

Cuando ella vuelve a su mesa dando traspiés, Edward me lanza una mirada socarrona.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —me pregunta.

—Sí, que esa mujer está completamente borracha.

Fijo mis ojos en los suyos y no puedo reprimir una risita.

— ¿Nos sentamos o tienes más antiguos amigos a los que te gustaría saludar?

Echo un vistazo.

—Yo diría que eso ha sido todo.

— ¿Estás segura? No te precipites. ¿No será tu abuelo ese anciano caballero de allí?

—No creo.

—A mí no me molestan los seudónimos. A veces uso el nombre de Egbert.

Suelto una sonora carcajada que intento ahogar enseguida. Estamos en un restaurante de alto copete y la gente me está mirando.

Nos conducen a una mesa en un rincón, junto a la chimenea. Un camarero me ayuda a sentarme y me pone la servilleta en las rodillas mientras otro me sirve una copa de agua y un tercero me trae un panecillo. En el lado de Edward se repite la misma operación. ¡Hay seis tipos pendientes de nosotros! Me gustaría reírme, pero a él parece no afectarle, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Se me ocurre que posiblemente para él lo sea. ¡Santo cielo! A lo mejor tiene un mayordomo que le sirve el té y le plancha el periódico todos los días.

¿Y qué? No puedo dejar que nada de eso me altere.

— ¿Qué tomamos? —pregunto en cuanto se esfuman los camareros. Ya le he echado el ojo a la bebida de la mujer que me ha saludado. Es de color rosa y la copa está decorada con trozos de sandía. Tiene un aspecto delicioso.

—Ya me he ocupado de eso —contesta Edward sonriendo, y en ese momento llega un camarero con una botella de champán, la descorcha y nos sirve—. Recuerdo que en el avión comentaste que, para ti, la cita perfecta se iniciaría con una botella de champán que aparciera en la mesa como por arte de magia.

— ¿Ah, sí? —digo ahogando un débil sentimiento de desilusión.

—Salud —brinda, golpeando mi copa con la suya.

—Salud.

Tomo un sorbo. Es realmente bueno; seco y delicioso.

Me pregunto a qué sabrá el cóctel con sandía.

Déjalo. El champán es perfecto. Edward tiene razón, es la mejor manera de comenzar una cita.

—La primera vez que lo probé tenía seis años...

—En casa de tu tía Sue —me interrumpe risueño—. Te quitaste toda la ropa y la tiraste a una charca.

— ¡Ah! Ya te lo había contado, ¿verdad?

Bueno, pues no lo aburriré con esa anécdota otra vez. Bebo otro sorbito e intento pensar en algo que decir. Alguna cosa que él no sepa. ¿La hay?

—He escogido un menú muy especial, creo te gustará. Ayer lo encargué para ti —dice sonriendo.

—Vaya... Estupendo.

Algo que han preparado sólo para mí. Es increíble.

Excepto que... elegir la comida es parte de la diversión, ¿no? Es una de las cosas que más disfruto.

No importa. Estará bien. Está bien.

Ahora, a darle conversación.

— ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? —le pregunto, y él se encoge de hombros.

—Dar una vuelta, ver un partido de béisbol, arreglar mis coches...

—Tienes una colección de automóviles antiguos, ¿no? ¡Vaya! Eso debe de...

—Los aborreces, recuérdalo.

—No son los coches —replico al instante—, sino la gente que...

Mierda, no me ha salido nada bien. Tomo un buen trago de champán, pero se me va por el otro lado y empiezo a toser. Dios mío, estoy escupiendo y me lloran los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Edward preocupado—. Bebe un poco de agua. Evian, ¿verdad?

—Este..., sí. Gracias.

¡Maldita sea! Odio admitir que Rosalie tiene razón en algo, pero todo habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiera podido decir: "Adoro los coches antiguos."

Da igual.

Mientras bebo, ante mis ojos se materializa un plato de pimientos asados.

— ¡Me encantan! —exclamo entusiasmada.

—Dijiste que era tu comida favorita.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto sorprendida.

Demonios, de eso sí que no me acuerdo. O sea, me gustan, pero no habría...

—Llamé y pedí que te los cocinaran. Yo no puedo comerlos, sino, te habría acompañado —comenta mientras le sirven un plato de vieiras.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Tienen una pinta estupenda, y me chiflan.

—Bon appétit —me desea alegremente.

—Sí, bon appétit.

Pruebo un trozo de pimiento. Está buenísimo, y haberse acordado ha sido un detalle por su parte.

Pero no consigo apartar la vista de sus vieiras. Se me está haciendo la boca agua. Y esa salsa verde... Seguro que son suculentas y están muy bien preparadas.

— ¿Quieres una? —pregunta Edward tras haber notado cómo las miro.

—No, gracias. Esto está absolutamente... perfecto. —Doy otro bocado y le sonrío. De repente, se lleva una mano al bolsillo.

—Es el celular. ¿Te importa si contesto? Podría ser algo importante.

—Claro que no.

Cuando se va, no puedo contenerme. Alargo la mano y le robo una vieira. Cierro los ojos, la mastico y dejo que el sabor inunde mis papilas gustativas. Está sencillamente divina. Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. Me estoy preguntando si podría comerme otra sin que lo advierta, separando un poco las que le queden, cuando percibo un olorcillo a ginebra. La mujer de la chaqueta dorada está a mi lado.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué está pasando?

—Estamos cenando.

—Eso ya lo veo —replica con impaciencia—. ¿Qué me dices de Jeremy? ¿Lo sabe?

—Mire, no soy quien piensa —contesto con un gesto de impotencia.

—Ya veo, ya. Jamás habría pensado que fueras así —susurra apretándome el brazo—. Me alegro. Diviértete, es lo que siempre digo. Te has quitado el anillo. Muy lista. ¡Uy!, ahí viene. Será mejor que me vaya.

Se marcha dando tumbos; cuando Edward se sienta, me inclino hacia delante y, entre risas, le digo que le va a encantar lo que tengo que contarle.

—Adivina. Soy la esposa de un tal Jeremy. Mi amiga acaba de acercarse para decírmelo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que él también estará ligando por ahí?

Hay un silencio y Edward me mira con expresión tensa. — ¿Perdona?

No ha escuchado ni una sola palabra.

No puedo repetirlo, me sentiría como una tonta. De hecho, ya empiezo a sentirme así.

—No importa —contesto forzando una sonrisa.

Volvemos a quedarnos callados y pienso en algo que decir.

—Tengo que confesarte una cosa —digo indicando su plato—. Me he comido una de tus vieiras.

Espero que finja estar sorprendido, enfadado o algo.

—No pasa nada —comenta distraído, y empieza a comerse el resto.

No entiendo nada. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Dónde han ido a parar las bromas?

Está completamente cambiado.

Para cuando acabamos el pollo al estragón con ensalada de rúcula y patatas, siento que todo mi cuerpo está rígido por la desolación. Esta cita es un absoluto desastre. He hecho todo lo posible por conversar, bromear y ser divertida, pero él ha recibido otras dos llamadas y ha pasado toda la velada triste y ausente. Para ser sincera, me gustaría no haber venido.

Me entran ganas de echarme a llorar de lo desilusionada que estoy. No lo entiendo. Todo iba bien. ¿Qué ha fallado?

—Voy a refrescarme —le digo cuando retiran los platos, y él asiente con la cabeza.

El lavabo de señoras es más un palacio que un servicio. Hay sillas lujosas, y una mujer uniformada me entrega una toalla. Al principio me da un poco de vergüenza llamar a Alice delante de ella, pero luego pienso que habrá visto cosas parecidas muchas veces.

—Hola, soy yo.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Fatal —contesto apesadumbrada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta horrorizada—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Eso es lo peor —digo dejándome caer en una silla—. Todo ha comenzado estupendamente. Nos estábamos riendo y haciendo chistes. El restaurante es una pasada, y él había pedido que me prepararan un menú especial con todas las cosas que me gustan. —Trago saliva. Dicho así, parece perfecto.

—Suena maravilloso. ¿Cómo es que...?

—Lo han llamado al celular y a partir de ese momento prácticamente no me ha dirigido la palabra. Ha salido a telefonear un par de veces, me ha dejado sola y cuando ha vuelto, la conversación ha sido tensa y artificial, y no me prestaba atención.

—Puede que esté preocupado por algo pero no quiera abrumarte con sus problemas.

—Es verdad. Parece muy agobiado.

—A lo mejor ha ocurrido algo y no desea estropearte la velada. Trata de hablar con él y compartir sus inquietudes.

—Bien —acepto un poco más animada—. Lo intentaré. Gracias, Alice.

Vuelvo a la mesa sintiéndome más positiva. Aparece un camarero para ayudarme con la silla y, después de sentarme, le dirijo a Edward la mirada más cálida y comprensiva de que soy capaz.

— ¿Va todo bien?

Él frunce el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, porque no dejas de irte y pienso que quizá haya algo de lo que me gustaría hablar.

—Estoy bien, gracias —asegura cortante. El tono de su voz indica que es un tema cerrado, pero no voy a darme por vencida tan fácilmente.

— ¿Has recibido una mala noticia?

—No.

— ¿Es algo de negocios? —insisto—. ¿O personal?

Me mira con una repentina expresión de enfado.

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada. Déjalo.

Estupendo. Eso me pone en mi sitio, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tomarán postre? —nos interrumpe el camarero, y me obligo a sonreírle.

—No, gracias.

Ya he tenido bastante por esta noche. Lo único que deseo es irme a casa.

—Muy bien. ¿Café?

—Sí que quieres postre —asegura Edward.

¿Qué ha dicho? El camarero me mira y duda.

—No —repito con firmeza.

—Venga, Bella —me anima Edward recobrando el tono cálido y burlón—. No es necesario que finjas. Me contaste que siempre lo rechazas cuando en realidad sí que te apetece.

—Pues en esta ocasión no es así.

—Lo han elaborado sólo para ti. Háagen—Dazs con merengue y crema de Baileys.

De repente siento que me trata con condescendencia. ¿Cómo va a saber lo que quiero? A lo mejor prefiero fruta. O nada. No tiene ni idea de lo que me gusta.

—No tengo hambre —digo echando la silla hacia atrás.

—Bella, te conozco. Sí que...

— ¡No me conoces! —grito enfadada sin poder contenerme—. Puede que sepas algunas cosas al azar, pero eso no significa que me conozcas.

— ¿Qué?

—Si fuera así —continúo con voz temblorosa—, te habrías dado cuenta de que cuando voy a cenar con alguien me gusta que escuche lo que le digo. Que me trate con respeto y que no me suelte "Déjalo" cuando lo único que intento es mantener una conversación.

Me mira azorado.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy. No me has hecho caso en toda la noche.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí que lo es. Desde que ha sonado el celular te has comportado como un autómata.

—Mira, en este momento me están pasando una serie de cosas muy importantes.

—Muy bien, pues que te pasen sin mí.

Cuando me levanto y busco el bolso, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Tenía tanta ilusión porque fuera la cita perfecta, tantas esperanzas, que no puedo creer que todo haya salido tan mal.

—Así se habla —me apoya la mujer de la chaqueta dorada desde el otro lado del salón—. Esta joven tiene un marido encantador. No lo necesita a usted para nada.

—Gracias por la cena —me despido con los ojos clavados en el mantel, y uno de los camareros aparece como por ensalmo con mi abrigo.

— ¡Bella! —exclama Edward poniéndose de pie desconcertado—. No pensarás irte, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Quédate y toma un café. Te prometo que hablaré.

—No quiero café —replico mientras el camarero me ayuda a ponerme el abrigo.

—Pues un té. Unos bombones. Te he pedido una caja de trufas Godiva.

El tono de su voz es suplicante y, por un momento, flaqueo. Me encantan las trufas Godiva.

Pero no, he tomado una decisión.

—Me da igual, me marcho. Muchas gracias. —Me vuelvo hacia el camarero—. ¿Cómo sabía que quería irme?

—Nuestra obligación es saberlo —responde con discreción.

— ¿Ves? Ellos sí que me conocen.

Edward y yo nos miramos un instante.

—De acuerdo —acepta resignado—. Daniel te llevará a casa. Está esperando en el coche.

—No. Iré sola, gracias.

—No seas tonta.

—Adiós, y muchas gracias —le digo al camarero—. Han sido muy atentos y amables conmigo.

Salgo a toda prisa del restaurante. Ha empezado a llover y no llevo paraguas.

Da igual. Me voy de todas formas. Echo a andar por la calle, resbalo en la acera y siento que las gotas de lluvia se mezclan con las lágrimas que me corren por la cara. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy ni de si hay alguna estación de metro cerca.

Espera. Una parada de autobús. Compruebo los números que pasan por aquí; uno va hacia lslington.

Estupendo. Lo tomaré, llegaré a casa y me tomaré una buena taza de chocolate, y a lo mejor un poco de helado, mientras veo la tele.

Es una de esas marquesinas con bancos. Me siento y doy gracias a Dios porque ya no me mojo el pelo. Contemplo un anuncio de coches con la mirada perdida; me estoy preguntando a qué sabría ese Háagen—Dazs y si el merengue sería de los duros o de los esponjosos cuando un enorme automóvil plateado se detiene frente a mí.

No me lo puedo creer.

—Por favor. —Edward ha bajado del coche—. Deja que te lleve a casa.

—No —contesto sin mover la cabeza.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, está lloviendo.

—Sí que puedo. Algunos vivimos en el mundo real, ¿sabes?

Me giro y finjo estar muy interesada en un cartel sobre el sida.

Edward se acerca y se sienta a mi lado; durante un rato permanecemos callados.

—Sé que he sido una compañía espantosa esta noche —reconoce Edward por fin—. Lo lamento. Y también me duele no poder decirte nada al respecto, pero últimamente mi vida es... complicada, y algunos aspectos son muy delicados. ¿Lo entiendes?

"No —me entran ganas de soltarle—. Sobre todo después de habértelo contado todo sobre la mía."

—Supongo que sí —contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

La lluvia cae con más fuerza, retumba en el techo y entra en mis… en las sandalias plateadas de Rosalie. Espero que no se manchen.

—Siento mucho que la velada te haya decepcionado —se disculpa levantando la voz por encima del ruido.

—No ha sido así. Simplemente me había hecho muchas ilusiones. Quería conocerte, divertirme, que nos riéramos y uno de esos cócteles de color rosa.

Mierda. Eso se me ha escapado.

—Pero si lo que te gusta es el champán. Me lo dijiste. Tu cita perfecta empezaba con una botella de champán.

No puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, entonces no conocía ninguna bebida como ésa.

Edward suelta una carcajada.

—Tienes razón, y ni siquiera te he dado la oportunidad. —Sacude la cabeza arrepentido—. Seguramente estabas allí sentada pensando: "¿Es que este hombre no se da cuenta de que quiero un cóctel rosa, o qué?"

—No —contesto enseguida, pero mis mejillas están enrojeciendo a toda velocidad y él tiene una expresión tan cómica que me entran ganas de darle un abrazo.

—Perdona, Bella. Yo también quería conocerte y disfrutar. Creo que los dos deseábamos lo mismo. La culpa es mía.

—No, tú no eres el culpable —farfullo.

—No pretendía que las cosas fueran así. ¿Me darás otra oportunidad? —pregunta muy serio.

Un autobús rojo aparece con gran estruendo y los dos lo miramos.

—Tengo que irme, es el mío.

—No seas tonta, ven en el coche.

—No, me voy en autobús.

La puerta automática se abre y subo. Le enseño el pase al conductor y él asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad que quieres irte en esta cosa? —insiste Edward. Sube detrás de mí y echa un vistazo a la habitual colección de pasajeros nocturnos—. ¿Es seguro?

—Pareces mi abuelo. Pues claro que sí. Me deja muy cerca de mi calle.

— ¡Dese prisa! —Le espeta el chófer—. Y si no tiene dinero, bájese.

—Tengo American Express —contesta buscándose en el bolsillo.

—No puedes pagar con tarjeta, Edward. ¿Es que no sabes nada o qué? De todas formas, prefiero ir sola, si no te importa.

—Entiendo —acepta cambiando el tono de voz—. Mejor me bajo —le dice al conductor antes de volverse hacia mí—. ¿Lo intentamos otra vez? ¿Mañana por la noche? Haremos lo que quieras. Tú llevarás la voz cantante.

—De acuerdo. —Intento mostrarme indiferente, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos, también sonrío.

— ¿A las ocho?

—Bueno, pero no vengas con el coche. Haremos las cosas a mi manera.

—Estupendo, lo estoy deseando. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Hasta mañana.

Se da la vuelta y se va.

Por mi cabeza pasan imágenes en las que veo a la mujer de la chaqueta dorada, el cóctel rosa, la cara de Edward cuando le he dicho que me iba, el camarero con el abrigo, el coche en la parada del autobús... No consigo entender mis pensamientos. Lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme sentada mirando hacia delante, oyendo los familiares y reconfortantes sonidos que me rodean. El anticuado chirrido y el estruendo del motor. El gemido de las puertas al abrirse y cerrarse. El agudo timbre de la campana para parar. El ruido de la gente que sube y baja.

Noto que el autobús da tumbos al torcer en los cruces, pero apenas sé por dónde vamos. Al cabo de un rato mi subconsciente reacciona ante una serie de señales familiares y me doy cuenta de que estamos cerca de mi calle. Me preparo, tomo el bolso y voy tambaleándome hacia el conductor.

De repente giramos de forma brusca hacia la izquierda y me agarro a una barandilla para mantener el equilibrio. ¿Por qué iremos por aquí? Pego la cara a la ventana y pienso que me enfadaré mucho si al final tengo que andar un buen trozo, pero entonces parpadeo asombrada.

No es posible.

Pero lo es. Estamos en mi calle.

Y hemos parado en la puerta de casa.

—Número cuarenta y uno de Ellerwood Road —anuncia con tono triunfal.

No puede ser cierto.

Perpleja, miro hacia el interior del autobús, y una pareja de adolescentes borrachos me devuelve la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pagado?

—Quinientos dólares —contesta guiñándome un ojo—. Querida, sea quien sea, yo lo conservaría.

—Gracias. Es decir, gracias por el viaje.

Sintiéndome como si estuviera en un sueño, me apeo y me dirijo al portal, pero Alice ha llegado antes que yo y está abriendo.

— ¿Eso es un autobús? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Es mi autobús, me ha traído a casa.

Le digo adiós con la mano al conductor; él me responde de igual manera y desaparece en la noche.

—No me lo puedo creer —dice Alice lentamente mientras observa cómo dobla la esquina—. Así pues, al final todo ha ido bien.

—Sí. Todo ha ido... bien.

* * *

><p><em><span>Los domingos descanso jeje, no actualizo asi que nos vemos el lunes por aquí.<span>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo Catorce**

Bien, no se lo digas a nadie. No lo cuentes.

Que nadie sepa que anoche tuviste una cita con Edward Cullen. No es que haya planeado proclamarlo, pero por la mañana tengo la impresión de que se me va a escapar por equivocación.

O a lo mejor alguien lo adivina. Seguro que se me nota en la cara, en la ropa, en la forma en que camino. Estoy convencida de que todo lo que hago dice a gritos: "Eh, ¿sabes lo que hice anoche?"

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —pregunta Emily mientras me sirvo un café.

—Bien, gracias. Ayer pasé una velada muy tranquila con mi compañera de piso. Vimos tres películas de vídeo: Pretty Woman, Notting Hill y Cuatro bodas y un funeral.

—Ah, estupendo —dice extrañada.

Demonios, estoy perdiendo los papeles. Todo el mundo sabe que así se atrapa a los criminales. Dan demasiados detalles, hasta que meten la pata.

Muy bien, se acabó el chismorreo. Me limitaré a contestar con una sola palabra.

—Hola —me saluda Lauren cuando me siento frente a mi mesa.

—Hola —respondo, controlándome para no añadir nada más. Ni siquiera qué tipo de pizza pedimos Alice y yo, aunque me haya preparado toda una historia sobre que el establecimiento entendió que queríamos pimiento verde en vez de pepperoni, ja, ja, qué fallo.

Se supone que hoy tengo que archivar unos documentos, pero en vez de eso saco un papel y empiezo a confeccionar una lista de los posibles sitios a los que llevar a Edward esta noche.

1. Bar. No. Demasiado aburrido.

2. Cine. No. Mucho rato sentados sin hablar.

3. Patinaje sobre hielo. No sé por qué lo he apuntado, no tengo ni idea de patinar. Pero salía en Splash.

4.

No puede ser, me he quedado sin ideas. Pues vaya cagada. Atónita, contemplo la hoja mientras presto atención a medias a la ociosa conversación que se está manteniendo cerca de mí.

—... trabajando en un proyecto secreto, ¿o es sólo un rumor?

—... empresa en una nueva dirección, al parecer, pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué...

— ¿Quién es el tal Emmett? Es decir, ¿qué cargo ocupa?

—Está con Edward, ¿no? —Contesta Amy; trabaja en Finanzas, pero le gusta Nick y siempre encuentra alguna excusa para venir a nuestra oficina—. Es su amante.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo incorporándome y rompiendo la punta del lápiz. Por suerte, todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado chismeando para advertirlo.

¿Es gay?

Por eso no me dio un beso de despedida. Sólo quiere que seamos amigos. Me presentará a Emmett y tendré que fingir que no pasa nada, que lo sabía.

— ¿Es homosexual? —pregunta Emily estupefacta.

—Me imagino. Tiene toda la pinta de serlo, ¿no? —contesta Amy encogiéndose de hombros.

—No tanto —replica Emily arrugando la nariz—. No va muy arreglado.

—A mí no me lo parece —intervengo con un tono despreocupado y algo indiferente.

—No lo es —asegura Lauren con firmeza uniéndose a la charla—. Hace tiempo leí en Newsweek que estaba saliendo con la presidenta de Origin Software y que antes había estado con una modelo.

Me quedo más tranquila.

Lo sabía. No podía ser gay.

La verdad, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer que dedicarse a absurdas y estúpidas especulaciones sobre alguien a quien ni siquiera conocen?

— ¿Sale con alguien ahora?

—Quién sabe.

—Es muy sexy, ¿no creen? —Dice Emily con una sonrisa maliciosa—. A mí no me importaría salir con él.

—Sí, claro. A ti lo que no te importaría es disfrutar de su jet privado —interviene Nick.

—Por lo visto no ha estado con nadie desde que murió Eleazar Laidler —nos informa Lauren secamente—. Así que no creo que tengas muchas oportunidades.

—Mala suerte, Emily —la compadece Nick riéndose.

Me siento muy incómoda. Quizá debería abandonar la sala hasta que acaben de cotorrear, pero, claro, a lo mejor resulta sospechoso.

Por un momento me imagino lo que pasaría si les dijera: "Anoche estuve cenando con Edward Cullen." Me mirarían mudos de asombro, tal vez alguien lanzara un gritito ahogado y...

¿A quién pretendo engañar? No me creerían. Dirían que estoy delirando.

—Hola, Mike.

La voz de Emily me saca de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué? Mi cabeza da una sacudida involuntaria. Ahí está, sin previo aviso, acercándose a mi mesa con rostro fúnebre. ¿Qué hace aquí?

¿Se habrá enterado de lo mío con Edward?

El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza y, muy nerviosa, me echo el pelo hacia atrás. He visto a Mike un par de veces por el edificio, pero desde que rompimos es la primera vez que estamos cara a cara.

—Hola —saluda.

—Hola —contesto algo violenta, y nos quedamos callados.

De repente me fijo en que mi inacabada lista de sitios para una cita está encima de la mesa. Mierda. La tomo con el máximo disimulo, la arrugo y la tiro a la basura.

Los chismes sobre Emmett y Edward han cesado y sé que todo el personal de la oficina está escuchando, aunque finja ocuparse de otras cosas. Es como si estuviéramos en una telenovela de la empresa o algo así.

Sé qué personaje represento. Soy la despiadada bruja que ha plantado sin razón alguna a su encantador y decente novio.

¡Dios mío! El problema es que me siento culpable. Cada vez que lo veo o pienso en él, noto una opresión en el pecho. ¿Es necesario que tenga esa expresión de dignidad lastimada? Una especie de: "Me has herido mortalmente, pero soy tan buena persona que te perdono."

De repente, siento que la culpabilidad se desvanece y que la reemplaza el enfado.

—Sólo he venido para decirte que estamos apuntados en uno de los turnos de la caseta de Pimm's el Día de la Familia. Cuando di nuestros nombres no sabía que... —Enmudece y parece más atormentado todavía—. No me importa hacerlo solo. Si prefieres...

No seré yo quien diga que no soporta estar a su lado media hora.

—No, no hay problema.

—Muy bien.

—Estupendo.

Se produce otro incómodo silencio.

—Por cierto, he encontrado tu camiseta azul —digo encogiéndome de hombros—. Ya te la traeré.

—Gracias, creo que yo también tengo alguna cosa tuya.

— ¡Eh! —exclama Nick, aproximándose con ojos perversos y brillantes y gesto de: "Vamos a meter cizaña"—. Anoche te vi con alguien.

El corazón me da un vuelco. Demonios, demonios, dem… no me está mirando a mí, sino a Mike.

¿Con quién jodidos estaba?

—No era más que una amiga —contesta muy tenso.

— ¿Seguro? A mí me pareció que estaban muy acaramelados.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Nick! —exclama Mike, afligido—. Es demasiado pronto para pensar en... pasar a otra cosa. ¿Verdad, Bella?

—Ehm..., sí. Sin duda —digo tras tragar saliva varias veces. ¡Santo cielo!

Pero no voy a preocuparme por Mike. Tengo una cita muy importante que organizar y, gracias a Dios, al acabar la jornada he encontrado el sitio perfecto. De hecho, me sorprende que no se me haya ocurrido antes. Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente, pero lo solucionaré enseguida.

Ni me cuesta una media hora convencer a Alice de que cuando le dijeron que la llave no podía dejarse bajo ninguna circunstancia a nadie que no fuera miembro, no hablaban en serio. Finalmente busca en su bolso y me la entrega, aunque algo preocupada. —No la pierdas.

—Tranquila. Gracias, Ali. —Le doy un abrazo—. Yo haré lo mismo por ti cuando pertenezca a algún club exclusivo.

—Te acuerdas de la contraseña, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Alexander.

— ¿Adónde vas? —pregunta Rosalie metiéndose en mi habitación, arreglada para salir. Me mira con ojo crítico—. Bonito top, ¿de dónde es?

—De Oxfam, es decir, de Whistles.

Esta noche no pienso ni intentar agarrarle algo. Llevaré mi ropa y si a Edward no le gusta, que se aguante.

—Quería preguntarles si ayer entraron en mi cuarto —dice entrecerrando los ojos.

—No —contesta Alice con candor—. ¿Te dio esa impresión?

Rosalie estuvo fuera hasta las tres y cuando volvió todo estaba en su sitio. Celo incluido. Fuimos de lo más cuidadosas.

—No —admite muy a su pesar—. No había nada revuelto, pero me pareció que alguien había estado allí.

— ¿Dejaste la ventana abierta? He leído en un artículo que alguna gente envía monos a las casas para robar —continúa Alice.

— ¿Monos?

—Por lo visto, los ladrones los adiestran.

Ella nos mira perpleja y yo me mantengo seria a duras penas.

—Bueno —intervengo rápidamente para cambiar de tema—. He de decirte que estabas equivocada con Edward. Esta noche también he quedado con él. Al final no fue una cita desastrosa.

No es necesario que le cuente el pequeño incidente de la bronca, que salí enfadada del restaurante y que él fue a buscarme a la parada del autobús.

—De eso nada. Espera y verás. Presiento una gran catástrofe.

Cuando Rosalie se gira para marcharse, le hago una mueca y empiezo a ponerme el rímel.

— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunto a Alice con el entrecejo fruncido porque me estoy llenando las pestañas de grumos.

—Las ocho menos diez. ¿Cómo vais a ir?

—En taxi.

Suena el timbre y miramos en dirección a la puerta.

—Es pronto. Qué raro —comenta ella.

—No puede ser Edward.

Vamos corriendo al cuarto de estar y Alice se acerca a la ventana.

— ¡Madre mía! ¡Es Mike! —exclama al asomarse.

— ¿Qué? —chillo horrorizada—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Lleva una caja con cosas. ¿Lo dejo entrar?

—No, simularemos que no estamos.

—Demasiado tarde, me ha visto.

El timbre vuelve a sonar y nos miramos con gesto de impotencia. —Bien, ya voy yo —digo finalmente. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y abro jadeando. Mike tiene la misma expresión de mártir que en la oficina.

—Hola. Toma, son las cosas que he encontrado. A lo mejor las necesitas.

—Gracias —digo cogiendo la caja, que contiene un frasco de champú L'Oréal y una blusa que no había visto en mi vida—. Yo todavía no he ordenado las tuyas, te las llevo al trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Dejo el paquete en un escalón y me doy la vuelta antes de que crea que lo estoy invitando a entrar.

—Gracias otra vez. Has sido muy amable al pasar por aquí.

—De nada. Bella, he pensado que podríamos aprovechar la ocasión para hablar... tomando una copa o incluso cenando.

—Me encantaría, pero, para ser sincera, no es el mejor momento.

— ¿Vas a salir? —pregunta alterado.

—Este, sí, con Alice. —Consulto el reloj de reojo. Son las ocho menos seis—. Bueno, nos vemos pronto, en la oficina.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —pregunta observándome.

—No lo estoy—contesto, y me apoyo con despreocupación en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Se le entrecierran los ojos, llenos de sospecha, y mira detrás de mí, hacia el vestíbulo.

—Mike, no ocurre nada —digo poniéndole una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo—. Estás imaginando cosas.

Entonces aparece Alice.

—Bella, tienes una llamada urgente —dice con poca naturalidad—. Sería mejor que subas enseguida. Ah, hola, Mike.

Por desgracia es la peor mentirosa del mundo.

—Están intentando deshaceros de mí —asegura él mirándonos por turnos.

—Claro que no —replica Alice, que se ha puesto roja como un tomate.

—Un momento —dice tras fijarse en mi conjunto—. ¿Tienes una cita?

Mi mente trabaja a toda prisa. Si lo niego, acabaremos discutiendo; pero si lo admito, a lo mejor se va despechado.

—Sí.

Hay un profundo silencio.

—No puedo creerlo —murmura sacudiendo la cabeza; para mi consternación, se sienta en el murete del jardín, aturdido. Miro el reloj. Sólo faltan tres minutos. Mierda.

—Mike...

—Me dijiste que no había otro hombre. Lo juraste.

—Y era cierto. Pero ahora... Y llegará pronto. Es mejor que no te metas en esto. —Lo tomo por el brazo y trato de levantarlo, pero pesa unos ochenta kilos—. Por favor, no lo hagas más doloroso.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Me iré —anuncia poniéndose de pie.

Va hacia la reja encorvado por la derrota, y me invade una sensación de culpabilidad mezclada con un apremiante deseo de que se apresure. Entonces, para mi horror, se gira.

— ¿Quién es?

—No lo conoces —digo cruzando los dedos con disimulo—. Mira, quedaremos un día a comer o algo así y hablaremos con calma, te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —acepta, más herido que nunca—. Muy bien, he captado el mensaje.

Incapaz de respirar, lo observo mientras cierra la puerta y empieza a caminar lentamente por la acera. Sigue, sigue, no te pares.

Cuando por fin dobla la esquina, el coche plateado de Edward aparece por el otro extremo de la calle.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclama Alice al verlo.

—No puedo más —resoplo dejándome caer en el muro de piedra. Estoy temblando, creo que necesito un trago y sólo llevo rímel en una pestaña.

El coche aparca frente a nosotras y sale el mismo chófer uniformado de siempre. Abre la puerta trasera y baja Edward.

—Hola —saluda él, sorprendido al verme fuera—. ¿Llego tarde?

—No, simplemente estaba aquí sentada. Ya sabes, contemplando el paisaje —comento señalando la calle, y entonces veo a un hombre de enorme barriga que está cambiando la rueda de su caravana—. De todas formas, todavía no estoy lista. ¿Quieres subir un momento? —propongo levantándome con rapidez.

—Sí, claro. Me parece estupendo.

—Y dile al chófer que se vaya. Se supone que no lo necesitas.

—Y se supone que tú no deberías estar en la calle y verme llegar con él —replica sonriendo—. Daniel, eso es todo por hoy. A partir de ahora estoy en manos de esta señorita.

—Ésta es Alice, mi compañera de piso. Alice, éste es Edward.

—Hola —saluda ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Al subir las escaleras me doy cuenta de lo estrechas que son, de que la pintura color crema de las paredes se está rompiendo y de que la alfombra huele a col. Seguro que Edward vive en una mansión inmensa con escalinata de mármol.

¿Y qué? No todos podemos tener una.

Apuesto a que es horrible, fría, y a que la gente hace mucho ruido al subir y bajar. No me extrañaría nada que fuese resbaladiza y que se rayara con facilidad.

—Bella, si quieres acabar de arreglarte, le serviré una copa a Edward mientras tanto —se ofrece Alice con una sonrisa que significa: "No está nada mal."

—Gracias —contesto con expresión de: "¿Verdad?"

Voy corriendo a mi cuarto y me dedico a pintarme la otra pestaña.

Un momento después llaman a la puerta.

—Hola —digo esperando encontrarme con Alice, pero es Edward, que me alarga una copa de jerez dulce—. Gracias, un trago no me vendrá mal.

—No debería entrar —se excusa él educadamente.

—No pasa nada. Siéntate.

Le indico la cama, pero está llena de ropa, y en el taburete de mi tocador hay una pila de revistas. Mierda, tendría que haber limpiado un poco todo esto.

—Me quedaré de pie —dice sonriendo, y toma un sorbo de lo que parece whisky mientras mira a su alrededor fascinado—. Así que ésta es tu habitación, tu mundo.

—Sí —contesto sonrojándome mientras abro el lápiz de labios—. Está un poco revuelta.

—Es muy bonita, muy íntima.

Noto que se fija en los zapatos amontonados en un rincón, en el móvil de peces suspendido de la lámpara, en el espejo lleno de collares y en mi nueva falda colgada en la puerta del ropero.

—Ayuda contra el cáncer —dice sorprendido leyendo la etiqueta—. ¿Qué significa?

—Es de una tienda de segunda mano —contesto en actitud desafiante.

— ¡Ah! —exclama con mucho tacto. Pasea la vista por mi cama, cubierta con una colcha de Barbie—. Bonita colcha.

—Es una muestra de ironía —me defiendo enseguida. Qué vergüenza, debería haberla cambiado.

Él contempla incrédulo el cajón abierto de mi tocador, repleto de artículos de cosmética.

— ¿Cuántos pintalabios tienes?

—Unos cuantos —respondo cerrándolo apresuradamente.

Puede que no haya sido muy buena idea dejar que entre. Ha tomado mis vitaminas Perfectil y las está examinando. ¿Qué les verá? Y ahora ha descubierto el cinturón de encaje de Angela.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una serpiente?

—Es un cinturón —le aclaro frunciendo la cara mientras me pongo un pendiente—. Es horrible, no soporto las cosas de encaje. ¿Dónde estará el otro pendiente?

Ah, ya lo veo. ¿Qué hace ahora Edward?

Está observando la tabla de ejercicios que puse en la pared en enero, después de haberme pasado todas las Navidades comiendo chocolates.

—Lunes —lee en voz alta—. Siete de la mañana: carrera alrededor de la manzana y cuarenta abdominales. Mediodía: clase de yoga. Tarde: método Pilates y sesenta abdominales... Impresionante. ¿Haces todo esto?

—Bueno, no consigo seguir... Es decir, era un plan muy ambicioso. Ya sabes, ehm... Vámonos —concluyo rociándome con perfume.

Tengo que sacarlo de aquí antes de que vea un támpax y me pregunte qué es. ¿Por qué demonios está tan interesado en todo?


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo Quince**

De camino a la balsámica velada me siento ligera y alegre. La situación es totalmente distinta de la de ayer. No hay coches lujosos ni restaurantes ricos. Todo es más natural, mucho más divertido.

—Así pues, ésta va a ser una noche al estilo Bella —comenta Edward mientras caminamos hasta la calle principal.

—Exacto.

Estiro el brazo, paro un taxi y le digo al conductor el nombre de una calle de Clerkenwell.

— ¿Esto está permitido? ¿No hay que esperar al autobús? —pregunta Edward mientras entramos.

—Es algo excepcional —respondo con fingida severidad.

— ¿Vamos a comer? ¿Beber? ¿Bailar?

—Enseguida lo verás. He pensado que podríamos pasar una noche relajada y espontánea.

—Me temo que lo de ayer estaba demasiado planeado.

—No, estuvo bien, pero a veces no se pueden forzar tanto las cosas. Hay ocasiones en que es mejor dejarse llevar y ver lo que ocurre.

—Tienes razón. Estoy deseando hacerlo.

Mientras pasamos zumbando por Upper Street, me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Esto demuestra que soy una auténtica neoyorkina: puedo enseñarle a mí invitado sitios poco habituales. No es que el restaurante al que me llevó no fuera fantástico, pero ¿acaso no va a ser esto mucho más enrollado? Es un club secreto y, quién sabe, quizá hoy esté Madonna.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos llegamos a Clerkenwell. Insisto en pagar y guío a Edward hasta el callejón.

—Muy interesante —comenta mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Espera —le susurro en tono enigmático.

Me dirijo a la puerta, llamo y saco la llave de Alice con un escalofrío de emoción.

Se va a llevar una buena sorpresa.

— ¿Hola? —dice una voz.

—Hola, me gustaría hablar con Alexander, por favor.

— ¿Quién?

—Alexander —repito con sonrisa de complicidad. Evidentemente, tienen que asegurarse bien.

—Aquí no vive nadie que se llame así.

—No me entiende, A—lex—an—der —pronuncio con toda claridad.

—Lo siento, se ha equivocado.

Quizá no sea esta puerta. Pensaba que me acordaba bien, pero a lo mejor es esa otra, la de los cristales esmerilados. Sí, me resulta muy familiar.

—Un ligero contratiempo —digo sonriendo, y pulso el timbre. No contesta nadie. Espero un momento y lo intento otra vez. Nada. Vale, ésta tampoco es.

Demonios.

Soy tonta pérdida. ¿Por qué no habré mirado la dirección? Estaba convencida de que la recordaría.

— ¿Algún problema? —pregunta Edward.

—No —contesto enseguida con una alegre sonrisa—, sólo estaba tratando de...

Miro a un lado y otro de la calle y lucho para controlar el pánico. ¿Cuál era? ¿Voy a tener que llamar a todas? Doy unos pasos por la acera para hacer memoria. Entonces, a través de una arcada, veo un callejón idéntico al que estamos.

Siento un espasmo de auténtico terror. ¿Será el correcto? Me asomo para inspeccionar un poco y es exactamente igual que éste.

Dos filas de anodinas puertas y ventanas cerradas.

Se me acelera el corazón. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo llamar a todos los timbres del vecindario. No creía que me fuese pasar una cosa así. Ni por un momento. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió...

Bueno, basta ya de tonterías. Voy a telefonear a Alice. Ella me lo dirá. Mierda, el contestador.

—Hola, Alice, soy yo —digo ocultando mi nerviosismo—. Me ha surgido un pequeño contratiempo y es que he olvidado en qué número está el club. Y cuál es el callejón. Así que si oyes esto, ¿podrías llamarme? Gracias.

Edward me está mirando.

— ¿Va todo bien?

—Un pequeño fallo técnico. Por aquí hay un club secreto, pero no recuerdo dónde.

—No te preocupes. Son cosas que pasan.

Marco otra vez el número de casa, pero comunica.

Llamo al celular de Alice rápidamente, pero está apagado.

Demonios, demonios. No podemos quedarnos en la calle toda la noche.

—Bella, ¿quieres que reserve mesa en...?

—No —contesto dando un salto como si me hubiera picado un bicho. No dejaré que se ocupe de nada. Dije que hoy lo organizaba yo todo y es lo que voy a hacer—. Gracias, pero no hay problema. Cambio de planes, iremos a Antonio's.

— ¿Llamo al coche?

—No es necesario. —Avanzo decidida hacia la calle principal y, gracias a Dios, se acerca un taxi con la luz encendida. Lo llamo, abro la puerta para que entre Edward y le digo al conductor—: ¿Nos lleva a Antonio's, por favor? En Sanderstead Road, Clapham.

¡Hurra! Me he comportado con madurez y decisión, y he resuelto el problema.

— ¿Dónde está ese nuevo sitio? —pregunta Edward cuando nos ponemos en marcha.

—Un poco lejos, al sur de Nueva York, pero está muy bien. Alice y yo solíamos ir cuando vivíamos en Wandsworth. Tiene unas enormes mesas de pino, una comida fabulosa, sofás y cosas así. Y jamás te agobian.

—Suena de maravilla.

Demonios, no es posible que cueste tanto llegar. Deberíamos estar allí hace rato. Si es aquí al lado.

Al cabo de una media hora, me inclino hacia delante y vuelvo a preguntarle al taxista:

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Es el tráfico. ¿Qué quiere que haga?

Me entran ganas de responderle enfadada: "Encontrar una ruta que sortee el embotellamiento, como los profesionales." Pero en vez de eso digo:

— ¿Cuánto cree que tardaremos?

—Quién sabe.

Frustrada, me dejo caer en el asiento.

Deberíamos haber ido a algún sitio de Clerkenwell. O de Covent Garden. Qué idiota soy.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Estoy seguro de que cuando lleguemos lo pasaremos bien.

—Eso espero.

No puedo hablar con él. Estoy utilizando todo mi poder de concentración para que el coche vaya más rápido. Miro por la ventana y me voy animando conforme los códigos de las calles indican que estamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro destino. SW3, SW1 1, SW4...

¡Por fin! ¡Clapham! Ya casi estamos.

Mierda, otro maldito semáforo en rojo. No puedo quedarme quieta. Y el taxista ahí, como si no le importara nada. Bueno, ya está verde. ¡Venga!

Pero él arranca con tranquilidad, como si tuviéramos todo el día. Lleva refunfuñando todo el camino y ahora le da paso a otro conductor. ¡Pero qué hace!

Bueno, cálmate, Bella. Ésta es la calle. Ya hemos llegado.

—Siento que nos haya costado tanto —me disculpo cuando salimos del taxi, intentando parecer relajada.

—No pasa nada. Tiene muy buena pinta.

He de reconocer que mientras pago el viaje me alegro mucho de haber venido. El sitio es perfecto. Hay bombillas de colores en la verde fachada y globos atados al toldo. La puerta está abierta y se oye música y risas. Incluso hay gente cantando.

—Normalmente no está así de animado —comento. Veo a Antonio nada más entrar—. ¡Hola!

— ¡Bella! —Él me saluda con una copa de vino en la mano. Tiene las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa incluso más amplia que de costumbre—. Bellissima.

Me da un beso en las mejillas, y siento una oleada de alivio. He acertado. Conozco al jefe y se encargará de que lo pasemos bien. —Éste es Edward.

—Encantado de conocerte.

También lo besa, y suelto una risita.

— ¿Puedes darnos una mesa para dos?

—Estamos cerrados, cariño —dice con cara de pena.

— ¿Qué? Pero si hay gente —protesto desconcertada mirando los alegres rostros que nos rodean.

—Enana fiesta privada. —Levanta la copa para brindar con alguien que hay al fondo y grita algo en italiano—. Es la boda de mi sobrino. ¿Lo conoces? Se llama Guido. Trabajó aquí hace unos veranos.

—No estoy segura.

—Conoció a una chica encantadora en la facultad de Derecho. Ahora se ha licenciado. Si algún día necesitas asesoramiento legal...

—Gracias. Bueno, pues felicidades.

—Espero que la fiesta vaya bien —dice Edward, y me aprieta el brazo—. No te preocupes, no podías saberlo.

—Querida, lo siento —se disculpa Antonio al ver mi cara—. Otro día te daré la mejor mesa que tengamos. Llámame con tiempo.

—Lo haré, gracias.

No me atrevo a mirar a Edward. Lo he traído hasta aquí para esto. Tengo que hacer algo de inmediato.

—Iremos a un bar —digo en cuanto pisamos la acera—. No pasa nada por sentarnos un rato y tomar una copa tranquilamente.

—Me parece estupendo —acepta con dulzura, y me sigue calle abajo hasta un local llamado The Nag's Head.

Abro la puerta; no he estado nunca, pero seguro que... Bueno, quizá no.

Es el sitio más lúgubre que he visto jamás. La alfombra está descastadísima y no hay música ni signos de vida, sólo un hombre con una buena barriga.

No puedo pasar la velada con Edward aquí.

—Bien —digo cerrando la puerta—. Vamos a pensar.

Miro a ambos lados de la calle; aparte de Antonio's todo está cerrado, excepto dos establecimientos feos de comida para llevar.

—Bueno, tomaremos otro taxi para volver al centro. No nos costará nada —afirmo con un alegre gritito.

Me acerco al bordillo y estiro la mano.

Durante los tres minutos siguientes no se ve un solo coche. Es decir, no sólo no pasan taxis, sino tampoco automóviles.

—Este barrio parece un poco muerto —observa Edward.

—En realidad es una zona residencial. Antonio's es un sitio muy especial.

Por fuera sigo bastante calmada, pero en mi interior empieza a cundir el pánico. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Intentamos ir a Clapham High Street? Está lejísimos.

Miro el reloj y, horrorizada, descubro que son las nueve y cuarto. Hemos perdido más de una hora y ni siquiera nos hemos tomado una copa. Todo por mi culpa. No soy capaz de organizar una sencilla salida sin arruinarlo todo.

De repente me entran ganas de echarme a llorar. Quiero sentarme en la acera, esconder la cara en las manos y sollozar.

— ¿Te apetece una pizza? —pregunta Edward, y doy un respingo esperanzada.

—No veo dónde.

—Ahí venden para llevar, y también hay un banco —dice indicando hacia el otro lado de la calle, en el que hay un jardincillo rodeado de adoquines, algún árbol y un banco de madera—. Tú te encargas de la comida, y yo, de guardar el sitio.

No había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida. Jamás.

Edward Cullen me invita al restaurante más distinguido y elegante del mundo y yo, a un parque de Clapham.

—Aquí están —digo dejando dos cajas donde él está sentado—. He pedido margarita, jamón, champiñones y pepperoni.

No me acabo de creer que esto vaya a ser nuestra cena. Ni siquiera son pizzas de gourmet, con alcachofas asadas y cosas así. Son simples trozos de masa con queso fundido y solidificado, y unos ingredientes de lo más normales.

—Son perfectas —dice Edward dando un buen mordisco. Después busca en su bolsillo—. Esto iba a ser tu regalo de despedida, pero ya que estamos aquí...

Saca una pequeña coctelera de acero con dos copas a juego y me quedo con la boca abierta. Quita el tapón y, para mi sorpresa, sirve en ellas un líquido rosa.

Es...

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamo mirándolo con los ojos de par en par.

—No iba a dejarte toda la vida con la duda de a qué sabe, ¿no?

—A tu salud —brinda después de darme una copa.

—A la tuya. —Bebo un sorbo y, es... es buenísimo. Seco y dulce, con un toque de vodka.

— ¿Está bueno?

—Delicioso —le aseguro tomando otro trago.

Está siendo muy amable conmigo, finge que se lo pasa bien, pero ¿qué estará pensando? Seguro que me odia. Debe de creer que soy idiota perdida.

— ¿Estás bien?

—La verdad es que no. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Lo tenía todo planeado. La idea era ir a un club muy especial en el que suele haber gente famosa y divertirnos de lo lindo.

—Bella. —Deja la copa y me mira—. Yo quería pasar la noche contigo y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

—Sí, pero...

—Es lo que estamos haciendo —repite con firmeza.

Se inclina hacia mí lentamente y el corazón me empieza a latir con fuerza. Dios mío, me va a besar, me va a...

—¡Ay!

Doy un salto, aterrorizada. Una araña me sube por la pierna. Una araña negra, enorme.

— ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! —le pido frenética.

Con un golpe enérgico, Edward la lanza al césped, y me dejo caer en el banco, hecha un flan.

Por supuesto, se ha roto el encanto. Estupendo. Maravilloso. Él intenta darme un beso y yo grito asustada. ¡Qué bien lo estoy haciendo esta noche!

"¿Por qué soy tan ridícula? —pienso furiosa—. ¿Por qué he chillado? Debería haberme mordido la lengua."

No en sentido literal, claro. Tendría que haber mantenido la calma. De hecho, debería haberme dejado llevar tanto como para no darme cuenta de nada.

—Me imagino que a ti no te dan miedo —digo riéndome, un poco avergonzada—. Seguro que no te asusta nada. —Me contesta con una sonrisa evasiva—. ¿Hay algo que te asuste? —in-sisto.

—Los hombres de verdad no se asustan —responde en tono burlón.

Muy a mi pesar, me siento molesta. No es precisamente comunicativo a la hora de hablar de sí mismo.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? —pregunto indicando su muñeca.

—Es una vieja historia que no vale la pena contar. —Tengo ganas de decirle que yo querría oírla. Pero me limito a tomar otro trago. Edward mira al vacío, como si yo no estuviese con él. ¿Se ha olvidado del beso? ¿Debería besarlo yo? No.

—A Eleazar le encantaban las arañas. Tenía más de una, como mascotas. Enormes, peludas. Y serpientes también.

— ¿De verdad?

—Estaba loco. Era un loco maravilloso —dice suspirando.

— ¿Aún lo echas de menos?

—Sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio. A lo lejos oigo a un grupo de gente que sale de Antonio's gritando en italiano.

— ¿Tenía familia? —pregunto con cautela, e inmediatamente le cambia la cara.

—Alguna.

— ¿La ves?

—De vez en cuando. —Suspira, se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe—. Tienes salsa de tomate en la mejilla.

En el momento en el que hace un gesto para limpiarla, sus ojos se posan en los míos, y comienza a acercarse poco a poco. Ahora sí. Ahora...

— ¡Edward!

Los dos damos un respingo, y se me derrama parte del cóctel. Me giro y me quedo alucinada. Emmett está en la entrada del jardín. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

—Qué oportuno —murmura Edward—. Hola, Emmett.

— ¿Cómo ha sabido dónde estábamos? —pregunto.

—Me ha llamado mientras ibas a por la pizza. No imaginaba que llegaría tan pronto. Ha ocurrido algo. Tengo que hablar con él urgentemente. Te prometo que no tardaré nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —acepto encogiéndome de hombros.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Sin embargo, todo mi cuerpo se estremece por una frustración que bordea la ira. Para mantener la calma, me sirvo el resto de la bebida rosa y tomo un buen trago.

Están los dos en la puerta hablando en voz baja. Bebo otro sorbo y, con disimulo, me acerco al extremo del banco para oír mejor.

— ...qué hacer a partir de ahora...

— ...plan B..., volver a Volterra..

— ...urgente...

Levanto la vista y veo que Emmett me está mirando. Inclino enseguida la cabeza y finjo estar muy interesada en la hierba. Bajan todavía más la voz y ya no oigo nada. Finalmente, Edward se calla y viene hacia mí.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que irme.

—¿Ahora? —pregunto consternada.

—Estaré fuera unos días. —Se sienta—. Es algo muy importante.

—Bien, de acuerdo.

—Emmett ha llamado a un coche para que te lleve a casa.

"Genial", pienso despechada. Muchas gracias, Emmett.

—Es muy amable por su parte —digo trazando un dibujo en la tierra con el zapato.

—Bella, es esencial que vaya, pero te veré a la vuelta. El Día de la Familia, ¿de acuerdo? Continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado.

—Bien, será estupendo —acepto intentando sonreír.

—Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.

—Yo también, ha sido fantástico —aseguro con la vista clavada en el banco.

—Y volverá a serlo. —Me levanta la barbilla hasta que mis ojos están al mismo nivel que los suyos—. Te lo prometo.

Se inclina, y esta vez no vacila. Sus labios se posan en los míos, suaves y seguros. Me está besando. Edward Cullen me está besando en un parque.

Su boca abre la mía y su barba me araña. Me rodea con el brazo, me atrae hacia él; la respiración se detiene en mi garganta. Meto la mano por su chaqueta y siento sus músculos debajo de la camisa. Me entran ganas de rompérsela. Dios, cómo me gusta. Quiero más.

De repente se aparta, y tengo la impresión de que me han sacado de un sueño.

—Debo irme.

Noto la boca húmeda. Todavía siento su piel sobre la mía. Me palpita algo el cuerpo. Esto no puede acabar así. No es posible.

—No te vayas. Quédate media hora.

¿Qué le estoy sugiriendo? ¿Que lo hagamos debajo de un arbusto?

Sinceramente, sí. En cualquier sitio. Jamás he deseado a un hombre con tanta desesperación.

—No me apetece irme, pero he de hacerlo.

Me toma la mano y me aferro a ella intentando prolongar el contacto.

—Nos… vemos.

Casi no puedo hablar.

—Lo estoy deseando.

—Yo también.

Nos levantamos y aparto la mirada con discreción de la extraña postura de Edward.

Podría ir con él en el coche y...

No. Borra eso. No lo has pensado.

Cuando llegamos a la calle, un par de automóviles plateados nos espera. Emmett está junto a uno de ellos y el otro, evidentemente, es para mí. Maldita sea. De pronto me siento como si hubiera pasado a formar parte de la familia real.

Cuando el chófer me abre la puerta, Edward me roza con la mano. Me gustaría abrazarlo y darle un último beso, pero consigo controlarme.

—Adiós —murmura.

—Adiós.

Entro en el coche, y hasta la puerta suena a lujo al cerrarse. Finalmente, nos ponemos en marcha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo Dieciséis**

"Continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado." Eso podría significar...

O también...

¡Dios mío! Cada vez que me acuerdo me da un vuelco el corazón. No puedo concentrarme en el trabajo ni pensar en otra cosa.

"El Día de la Familia es una fiesta de la empresa, no una cita", me repito una y otra vez. Es una celebración estrictamente profesional y no creo que haya ninguna posibilidad de que Edward y yo hagamos algo más que saludarnos como jefe y empleada. Nos daremos la mano, eso es todo.

Pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar después.

"Continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado."

¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!

El sábado por la mañana me levanto muy pronto, me froto con fuerza por todas partes, me depilo las axilas, me pongo mi crema corporal más cara y me pinto las uñas de los pies.

Sólo porque ir arreglada es lo más normal, no por otra cosa.

Elijo mi sujetador Victoria Secret de encaje, unas braguitas a juego y mi vestido de verano más favorecedor.

Luego, con un ligero sonrojo, meto unos condones en el bolso. Simplemente porque siempre hay que estar preparada. Es una lección que aprendí en las exploradoras cuando tenía once años, y no la he olvidado. Bueno, entonces nos aconsejaban llevar pañuelos de repuesto y aguja e hilo, pero el principio es el mismo, ¿no?

Me miro en el espejo, me aplico una última capa de brillo de labios y me vuelvo a rociar con perfume. Soy la seducción en persona. Muy bien, lista para el sexo.

Es decir, para Edward.

Es decir... Bueno, da igual.

La fiesta se celebra en la Mansión Panther, una casa de campo que la empresa tiene en Queens. Suelen utilizarla para cursillos, conferencias y sesiones de puesta en común de procesos creativos, a los que jamás me invitan. Así que no he estado nunca en ella. He de confesar que cuando bajo del taxi me quedo gratamente impresionada. Es un edificio muy bonito, con muchas ventanas y columnas en la parte delantera, de estilo... muy antiguo.

—Una magnífica arquitectura georgiana —comenta alguien que pasa a mi lado por el sendero de grava.

A eso me refería.

Guiada por la música, rodeo la casa. En la extensa explanada de la parte trasera, engalanada con banderitas de colores, la fiesta está en pleno apogeo. Sobre el césped han instalado varias casetas de lona, un grupo de música toca sobre un pequeño escenario y los niños juegan y chillan en un castillo inflable.

— ¡Bella! ¿Y tu disfraz? —pregunta Seth, que avanza hacia mí vestido de bufón, con un sombrero rojo y amarillo acabado en punta.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamo intentando parecer sorprendida—. No sabía que hubiera que traer uno.

Lo que no es del todo cierto. Ayer por la tarde, a eso de las cinco, Seth envió un correo electrónico urgente a todos los empleados que decía: "Recuerden que el Día de la Familia es obligatorio acudir disfrazado."

Pero, la verdad, ¿cómo iba a hacerme uno con tan poco tiempo? Y de ninguna manera me pondría hoy un horrible modelito de nailon comprado en una tienda.

Además, ¿qué puede pasarme?

—Lo siento —me disculpo distraída mientras busco a Edward a mi alrededor—. De todas formas...

— ¡Eres de lo que no hay! Lo decía bien claro en el memorándum y en el boletín informativo. Tendrás que ponerte uno de los que han sobrado —añade agarrándome por el hombro cuando trato de escabullirme.

— ¿Qué?

—Me imaginaba que ocurriría algo así y he sido previsor —me informa con un sutil tono de triunfo.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. No estará insinuando que...

—Tenemos un montón entre los que elegir.

Ni hablar. He de huir como sea.

Lucho por zafarme, pero su mano es como una trampa. Me empuja hacia una caseta en la que hay dos señoras de mediana edad junto a un colgador lleno de... ¡Santo cielo! Son los disfraces caseros más horrorosos y chillones que he visto en mi vida. Peores que los de las tiendas. ¿De dónde los habrán sacado?

—La verdad es que preferiría seguir como estoy —suplico espantada.

—Todo el mundo tiene que llevar uno. Las instrucciones lo decían bien claro —replica Seth con firmeza.

—Pero si ya voy disfrazada. Me había olvidado de decírselo. Es un vestido de verano para celebraciones al aire libre de los años veinte, un auténtico...

—Bella, hoy es un día para divertirse y eso se consigue en parte cuando vemos a nuestros compañeros y parientes con trajes graciosos. Y ahora que me acuerdo, ¿dónde está tu familia?

Pongo la cara de pesar que he estado ensayando toda la semana.

—No ha podido venir.

Lo que podría ser verdad, porque no les he contado nada.

—Se lo dijiste, ¿verdad? Les enviaste el folleto —inquiere con ojos llenos de recelo.

—Sí —contesto con los dedos cruzados por detrás de la espalda—. Por supuesto. Les habría encantado estar aquí.

—Pues entonces tendrás que alternar con los familiares de tus compañeros. Toma, serás Blancanieves —me ordena mientras me mete por la cabeza un espantoso vestido de nailon con mangas abombadas.

—No quiero ser... —protesto, pero me callo al ver que a Moira, de Contabilidad, le están poniendo un disfraz de gorila—. Bien, de acuerdo.

Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. Mi hermoso y favorecedor vestido está en una bolsa de percal, listo para que lo recoja al acabar la fiesta, y llevo un modelito con el que parezco una niña de seis años, sin ningún gusto y daltónica.

Cuando salgo desconsolada de la caseta, el grupo está tocando Um—pa—pa, de la película Oliver, y alguien anuncia algo ininteligible por los altavoces. Miro a mí alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol, y trato de adivinar quién se esconde detrás de cada disfraz. Paul pasea por el césped vestido de pirata, con tres niños que corretean a la altura de sus piernas.

—Tío Paul, tío Paul. Pon tu cara terrorífica otra vez —grita uno de ellos.

—Quiero un chupa—chups. Cómprame un chupa... —le pide otro.

—Hola —lo saludo—. ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

—Deberían fusilar al que inventó esta fiesta —asegura sin rastro de buen humor—. ¡Aparta de mi camino! —le espeta a uno de los críos, y todos se echan a reír encantados.

Lauren pasa a nuestro lado disfrazada de sirena, junto a una autoritaria mujer que lleva un enorme sombrero.

—Mamá, no tengo ganas de ir al servicio —sisea.

—No es necesario que te ofendas —brama su madre.

Esto es muy extraño. Cuando la gente está con su familia, se comporta de una manera completamente distinta. Gracias a Dios que la mía no ha venido.

¿Dónde estará Edward? Puede que dentro de la casa. A lo mejor debería...

— ¡Bella! —me llama Angela, que se acerca con un estrafalario traje de zanahoria del brazo de un hombre mayor con pelo gris, que supongo que será su padre.

Lo que me parece muy raro porque me dijo que acudiría con... —Te presento a Ben —dice sonriente—. Ben, ésta es mi amiga Bella. Gracias a ella nos conocimos.

¿Qué?

No entiendo nada.

¿Éste es su nuevo novio? Pero si debe de tener setenta años.

Atónita, estrecho una mano seca y apergaminada como la de mi abuelo y consigo a duras penas hacer algún comentario sobre el tiempo, aunque sigo sin salir de mi asombro.

No me malinterpreten. Para mí, la edad no es importante. No estoy en contra de nada. Creo que todo el mundo es igual, sean blancos o negros, hombres o mujeres, jóvenes o...

¡Pero si es un anciano!

— ¿No que es encantador? —comenta Angela con cariño cuando Ben se va a buscar algo de beber—. Es tan atento... Nada le parece demasiado. Jamás había salido con un hombre como él.

—Eso me lo creo. ¿Cuántos años se llevan?

—No estoy segura. No se lo he preguntado nunca. ¿Por qué?

Su expresión es radiante y risueña, de genuina inconsciencia.

—Por nada. Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿dónde lo conociste?

—Ya lo sabes, tonta —me reprende en broma—. Tú me sugeriste que fuera a comer a otro lugar. Bueno, pues encontré uno de lo más curioso, escondido en un callejón. De hecho, se lo recomendaría a todo el mundo.

— ¿Un restaurante? ¿Un café?

—No exactamente. No había estado nunca en un sitio como ése. Entras, te dan una bandeja y tienes que tomar tú la comida. ¡Y sólo cuesta dos dólares! Después hay algo de diversión. A veces es una partida de bingo o de cartas. Otras, cantar alrededor de un piano. Un día organizaron un bonito baile. He hecho un montón de amigos.

—Angela, ¿no será un centro de día para la tercera edad?

—Ehm... —balbucea desconcertada.

—Intenta recordar. ¿Toda la gente que va es un poco... mayor?

— ¡Vaya! —Exclama arrugando el entrecejo—. Ahora que lo dices, sí que son todos un poquito... maduros. Pero, de verdad, deberías venir algún día. Nos lo pasamos en grande.

— ¿Sigues yendo?

—A diario. Estoy en el comité social.

—Hola de nuevo —saluda alegremente Ben, que ha aparecido con tres vasos.

Sonríe a Angela y le da un beso en la mejilla, y ella sonríe también. De pronto me emociono. Sé que es muy raro, pero dan la impresión de ser una pareja muy enamorada.

—El tipo del puesto parecía agobiado, pobre chico —comenta él mientras tomo un sorbo de delicioso Pimm's cerrando los ojos para saborearlo.

Humm. No hay nada más agradable en un día de verano que un buen vaso de...

Un momento. Abro los ojos. ¡Pimm's!

Mierda, le prometí a Mike que lo ayudaría. Miro el reloj y veo que ya llego diez minutos tarde. Maldita sea, no me extraña que esté estresado.

Me disculpo ante Angela y Ben y corro tan rápido como puedo hacia la caseta que hay en uno de los rincones de la explanada. Mike se enfrenta con valentía a una larga fila él solito. Va vestido de Enrique VIII, con mangas abombadas, calzones y una poblada barba postiza de color rojo. Debe de estar asándose.

—Perdona —me excuso colocándome a su lado—. He tenido que ponerme el disfraz. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Servir vasos de Pimm's —replica con brusquedad—. A un dólar y medio. ¿Crees que podrás?

—Por supuesto que sí —le aseguro un tanto molesta.

Durante un buen rato estamos demasiado ocupados para hablar. Después, la cola desaparece y nos quedamos solos.

Mike ni siquiera me mira y ordena los vasos con tanta fuerza que temo que rompa alguno. ¿Por qué estará de mal humor?

—Lamento haber llegado tarde.

—No pasa nada —contesta fríamente, y comienza a cortar hojas de menta como si quisiera matarlas—. ¿Lo pasaste bien la otra noche?

Era eso.

—Sí, gracias.

—Con tú nuevo y misterioso amigo.

—Así es —confirmo mientras miro de reojo el atestado césped en busca de Edward.

—Es alguien del trabajo, ¿verdad? —pregunta de improviso, y siento una sacudida en el estómago.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por eso no quieres contarme quién es.

—No es por... Mike, ¿podrías respetar mi intimidad?

—Creo que tengo derecho a saber por quién me has dejado —afirma lanzándome una mirada cargada de reproche.

—No lo tienes —replico, pero me suena un poco mezquino—. Es que no creo que hablar de esa cuestión nos ayude.

—Bueno, pues ya lo averiguaré. No me costará nada.

—Por favor, Mike.

—Bella, no soy tonto. Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que piensas.

Vacilo por un momento. Puede que lo haya subestimado. A lo mejor sí que me conoce. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué pasará si se entera?

Empiezo a cortar un limón mientras observo la multitud. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Ya lo tengo —exclama Mike de repente con una expresión triunfal—. Es Paul, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? —pregunto boquiabierta con ganas de echarme a reír—. No, no es él. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo así?

—Pues porque lo miras cada dos minutos —argumenta indicando hacia donde está mi jefe.

—Sólo estoy... contemplando el ambiente.

— ¿Y por qué merodea por aquí?

—No lo está haciendo. Te lo digo en serio, no salgo con él.

— ¿Crees que soy estúpido o qué? —pregunta enfadado.

—No, no lo creo, pero esto no tiene sentido. Jamás te...

— ¿Es Nick? Siempre ha habido cierta chispa entre ustedes.

—No, no es él —niego exasperada.

De verdad, las historias clandestinas ya son lo bastante difíciles como para que tu ex novio te interrogue. No debería haberme comprometido a ayudarlo.

— ¡Santo cielo! —Susurra Mike—. ¡Mira!

Lo obedezco y siento un tremendo escalofrío. Edward avanza por la explanada directamente hacia nosotros, vestido de cowboy, con pantalones de cuero, camisa de cuadros y sombrero.

Está tan sexy que creo que voy a desmayarme.

—Viene hacia aquí. Rápido, retira esas cáscaras de limón. Buenos días, señor. ¿Le apetece un vaso de Pimm's?

—Muchas gracias, Mike. Hola, Bella, ¿disfrutando del día?

—Hola —saludo con una voz seis tonos más aguda que de costumbre—. Sí, es fantástico.

Con manos temblorosas, lleno un vaso y se lo entrego.

—Te has olvidado de la menta —masculla Mike.

—No te preocupes —dice Edward con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

—Puedo ponérsela si quiere —digo.

—Está bien así. —Sus ojos brillan un instante y toma un buen trago.

Esto es irreal. No podemos quitarnos la vista de encima. Seguro que todo el mundo se está dando cuenta de lo que pasa. Mike lo va a notar. Aparto la mirada rápidamente y finjo ocuparme del hielo.

—Bella —dice Edward con tono despreocupado—, ¿recuerdas el trabajo extra que te encargué? El del expediente Leopold.

— ¿Sí? —contesto nerviosa, y se me cae un cubito en el mostrador.

— ¿Tendrás tiempo para que lo comentemos un poco antes de que me vaya? En la casa hay habitaciones adecuadas.

—Sí, claro —afirmo con el corazón a mil.

— ¿A eso de la una?

—Muy bien.

Se aleja tranquilamente con el vaso en la mano y me quedo mirándolo mientras los cubitos se esparcen por la hierba. Habitaciones. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa. Edward y yo vamos a hacer el amor.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, empiezo a ponerme nerviosísima.

—He sido un idiota —gruñe Mike dejando el cuchillo—. He estado ciego. Ya sé quién es —añade con ojos llenos de tristeza.

Ahora sí que me asusto.

—No es posible. No tienes ni idea. De hecho, no es nadie del trabajo. Eso me lo he inventado. Es un chico que vive en la parte oeste de Nueva York, al que no conoces. Se llama... Gary y es cartero.

—No mientas. Sé perfectamente quién es. Es Tristan, el de Diseño, ¿verdad? —pregunta cruzando los brazos y lanzándome una mirada penetrante.

.

.

.

En cuanto acabo mi turno en la caseta, me libro de Mike y voy a sentarme bajo un árbol con un vaso de Pimm's. Miro el reloj cada dos minutos. Estoy hecha un flan. A lo mejor Edward sabe un montón de trucos. Quizá espere que sea sofisticada y que le haga todo tipo de acrobacias de las que ni siquiera he oído hablar.

No es que sea mala en esas cuestiones.

En términos generales, teniéndolo todo en cuenta.

¿Pero de qué nivel estamos hablando? De repente siento como si hubiera estado compitiendo en pruebas locales y me llevaran a las Olimpiadas. Edward es multimillonario. Debe de haber salido con modelos, gimnastas y mujeres con enormes y airosos pechos que practican juegos pervertidos para los que hay que utilizar músculos que no creo que yo tenga.

¿Con quién habré de rivalizar? ¿Y cómo? Empiezo a ponerme mala. No ha sido una idea genial. Jamás seré tan buena como la presidenta de Origin Software. Me la imagino, con unas piernas larguísimas, ropa interior de cuatrocientos dólares y un cuerpo perfecto y bronceado; quizá con un látigo en la mano y una glamurosa y bisexual amiga modelo, lista para estimular aún más las cosas.

Basta ya. Esto es ridículo. Irá bien. Estoy segura. Será como un examen de ballet: una vez que estás en ello, te olvidas de los nervios. Mi profesora solía decirme: "Mientras mantengas las piernas levantadas y sonrías, lo harás de maravilla."

Lo que supongo que también puede aplicarse a esta situación.

Miro el reloj y siento un espasmo nervioso. Es la una, en punto.

Hora de follar. Me levanto y hago unos cuantos ejercicios de calentamiento con disimulo, por si acaso. Inspiro profundamente y echo a andar hacia la casa con el corazón a toda velocidad. Cuando llego al final de la explanada, oigo una voz aguda.

— ¡Aquí, Bella! ¡Eh!

Parece mi madre. Qué raro. Me paro y me giro, pero no veo a nadie. Debe de haber sido una alucinación. Quizá sea la culpabilidad subconsciente, que intenta confundirme o algo así.

— ¡Aquí, Bella!

Un momento, ésa parece Tanya

Perpleja, escudriño la muchedumbre parpadeando por el sol. No veo a nadie. Miro a todas partes, pero nada.

De repente, como en uno de esos dibujos de ilusiones ópticas en los que hay que concentrarse para que aparezca la imagen, los descubro. Tanya, Félix, y mis padres avanzan hacia donde estoy. Van disfrazados. Mamá se ha puesto un kimono y lleva una cesta de pic-nic; papá va de Robin Hood y sujeta dos sillas plegables; Félix es Superman con una botella de vino; y Tanya luce un modelito completo de Marilyn Monroe, con peluca color platino y zapatos de tacón, con el que, orgullosa, atrae todas las miradas.

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Qué hacen aquí?

No les dije nada. Estoy segura.

—Hola —saluda Tanya cuando está cerca—. ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?

Se contonea un poco y se toca la peluca.

— ¿Quién se supone que eres tú, cariño? —Pregunta mi madre mirando perpleja mi vestido de nailon—. ¿Heidi?

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? No les..., digo, se me olvidó decírselos.

—Si, pero cuando te llamé el otro día, me lo contó tu amiga Lauren —aclara Tanya

La miro incapaz de pronunciar palabra. La mataré. Voy a asesinar a Lauren.

— ¿A qué hora es el concurso de disfraces? No nos lo hemos perdido, ¿verdad? —se interesa Tanya mientras le guiña el ojo a dos adolescentes que la contemplan embobados.

—No hay —digo una vez recuperada el habla.

— ¿En serio? —se lamenta decepcionada.

Esto es increíble. Para eso ha venido, ¿no? Para ganar un estúpido concurso.

— ¿Has venido hasta aquí solamente por eso? —pregunto sin poder contenerme.

—Pues claro que no —contesta adoptando su habitual expresión de desdén—. Félix y yo vamos a llevar a tus padres a Hanwood Manor y como esto cae de paso, hemos pensado en parar un momento.

Siento un gran alivio. Gracias a Dios. Hablaremos un rato y después se irán.

—Hemos traído algo para comer. Busquemos un sitio bonito —propone mamá.

— ¿Tienen tiempo? A ver si no les agarra el tráfico. Casi deberíais marcharse ya para estar más seguros.

—Hemos reservado una mesa para las siete —interviene Tanya, que me mira con extrañeza—. ¿Qué les parece debajo de aquel árbol?

Observo en silencio a mi madre, que extiende una manta escocesa para picnic, y a mi padre, que abre las dos sillas. No puedo sentarme y disfrutar de una comida familiar mientras Edward está esperándome ardiendo en deseo. He de hacer algo rápidamente. Piensa.

—La cuestión es que... —comienzo en un momento de inspiración— me resulta imposible quedarme. Todos los empleados tenemos asignada una tarea.

—No me digas que no van a darte ni media hora libre —se sorprende papá.

—Bella es la piedra angular de toda la organización, ¿no se dan cuenta? —suelta Tanya con una risita sarcástica.

—Bella, ¡tu familia ha venido al final! ¡Y disfrazada! Estupendo —exclama Seth, que se ha acercado y nos sonríe mientras la brisa mueve los cascabeles de su gorro de bufón—. Asegúrate de que compren números para la rifa.

—Lo haremos, no se preocupe. Nos preguntábamos si Bella podría dejar un rato sus ocupaciones para almorzar con nosotros —comenta mi madre.

—Por supuesto. Ya has acabado en la caseta de Pimm's, ¿verdad? Pues ahora, descansa.

—Fantástico. ¿No te parece una buena noticia, Bella?

—Genial —consigo decir con una sonrisa petrificada.

No tengo elección. No hay escape. Me dejo caer en la manta con las rodillas rígidas y acepto un vaso de vino.

— ¿Está Mike? —pregunta mi madre mientras sirve muslos de pollo en un plato.

—Shhh, no lo menciones —susurra papá.

—Creía que ibais a vivir juntos —interviene Tanya tomando un trago de champán—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bella le preparó el desayuno —se burla Félix, y mi prima suelta una carcajada.

Intento sonreír, pero no lo consigo. Es la una y diez y Edward estará esperando. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

En el momento en que mi padre me ofrece un plato, veo que Emmett pasa a nuestro lado.

— ¡Emmett! El señor Cullen me ha preguntado antes por mis familiares. ¿Podría decirle que han aparecido de improviso?

Lo miro con desesperación, y en su cara veo que ha captado el mensaje.

—Enseguida se lo comunico.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

Una vez leí un artículo titulado "Logra que las cosas salgan como deseas" que decía que si un día no acaba siendo como se había planeado, hay que empezar desde el principio y reflejar en una tabla las diferencias entre los objetivos y los resultados, para aprender de los errores.

Muy bien, voy a explicar con toda exactitud lo lejos que ha quedado la jornada de lo que tenía previsto.

Objetivo: Aspecto sexy y sofisticado, con un vestido bonito y favorecedor.

Resultado: Aspecto de Heidi extraliliputiense con unas horribles mangas abombadas de nailon.

Objetivo: Quedar en secreto con Edward.

Resultado: Quedar en secreto con Edward y no ir.

Objetivo: Tener una fantástica sesión de sexo con Edward en un ambiente romántico.

Resultado: Tener muslo de pollo asado con cacahuetes en una manta de picnic.

Objetivo global: Euforia.

Resultado global: Absoluta tristeza.

Lo único que puedo hacer es contemplar en silencio mi plato y pensar que esto no puede durar mucho. Mi padre y Félix han bromeado un millón de veces con: "No menciones a Mike." Tanya me ha enseñado su nuevo reloj suizo de cuatro mil dólares y ha presumido de lo mucho que está ampliando el negocio. Ahora nos está contando que la semana pasada jugó al golf con un ejecutivo de la American Airlines y que éste quiso convencerla para que trabajara con ellos.

—Todos lo intentan, pero yo les respondo: "Si algún día lo necesito..." —Se calla—. ¿Quería algo?

—Hola a todos —dice una voz seca y conocida.

Levanto la cabeza despacio, parpadeo y veo a Edward, de pie contra el sol, vestido de cowboy. Me lanza una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa y siento que el corazón se me acelera. Ha venido a rescatarme, tendría que haber supuesto que lo haría.

—Hola —saludo medio aturdida—. Familia, éste es...

—Me llamo Edward —me interrumpe él con tono amable—. Soy un amigo de Bella. —Me mira con rostro deliberadamente inexpresivo y añade—: Me temo que te necesitan.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamo aliviada—. Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Cosas que pasan.

—Es una pena. ¿No puedes quedarte y tomar al menos un vaso de vino, Edward? Sírvete un muslo de pollo o un poco de quiche —lo invita mi madre.

—Tenemos que irnos, ¿verdad, Edward? —afirmo a toda prisa.

—Sí. —Estira una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

—Lo siento —me disculpo.

—No importa. Seguro que tienes que encargarte de alguna cosa de vital importancia. De hecho, estoy convencida de que toda la fiesta se iría al traste sin ti —dice Tanya con su habitual sarcasmo.

Edward se para y se vuelve lentamente.

—Déjame adivinar. Tú eres Tanya, ¿verdad?

—Así es —contesta sorprendida.

—Papá, mamá... y tú has de ser Félix —enumera estudiando sus caras.

—Has dado en el clavo —dice él entre risas.

—Muy bien. Veo que Bella te ha hablado de nosotros — aplaude mamá.

—Sí, claro —confiesa Edward mientras mira la manta de picnic con una extraña fascinación—. ¿Sabe?, puede que después de todo sí que tengamos tiempo para ese vaso de vino.

¿Qué ha dicho?

—Estupendo, me encanta conocer a los amigos de Bella —responde mi madre.

Incrédula, observo cómo Edward se sienta en la manta. Se supone que iba a salvarme de todo esto, no a unirse a la celebración. Sin fuerzas, me dejo caer su lado.

— ¿Trabajas en la empresa? —pregunta mi padre sirviéndole un vaso.

—En cierta forma. Podría decirse que lo hacía.

— ¿Estás buscando otro empleo? —inquiere mamá con mucho tacto.

—Supongo que es una buena manera de describirlo —contesta con una sonrisa.

—Oh, cielo. Qué pena. Estoy convencida de que encontrarás algo —añade comprensiva.

No tiene ni idea de quién es.

No estoy segura de que esto me guste mucho.

—El otro día vi a Brian Geller en Correos y me preguntó por ti —me dice mamá mientras corta un tomate.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo que a Edward se le ilumina la cara.

—Él y Bella salían juntos —le explica—. Un chico muy lindo, y muy estudioso. Solían pasarse toda la tarde haciendo los deberes en la habitación.

No me atrevo a mirar a Edward.

—Ben Hur es una película muy buena, ¿no cree? —suelta él de repente con gesto pensativo, aunque risueño.

Lo mataré.

—Pues... sí —concede mi madre un poco confusa—. Siempre me ha gustado. Dime, Edward, ¿te las arreglas económicamente? —pregunta pasándole un plato con un buen trozo de quiche y una rodaja de tomate.

—Sí, voy bien.

Ella lo mira un momento, rebusca en la bolsa y saca una quiche por empezar.

—Ten, y algunos tomates también; te ayudarán a salir del apuro.

—No, muchas gracias. No podría...

—No aceptaré una negativa. Insisto.

—Es muy amable por su parte.

— ¿Quieres que te dé algún consejo profesional? —interviene Tanya masticando un trozo de pollo.

El corazón me da un vuelco. Por favor, que no intente enseñarle cómo anda una mujer triunfadora.

—Te interesa escucharla. Es la joya de la familia. Tiene su propia empresa —la alaba mi padre orgulloso.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Una agencia de viajes —presume Tanya con sonrisa de autosatisfacción—. Empecé de cero y ahora tengo cuarenta empleados y una facturación de más de dos millones de dólares. ¿Y sabes cuál es mi secreto?

—Ni idea.

Tanya se inclina hacia delante y clava en él sus ojos azules.

—El golf.

—El golf —repite Edward.

—En los negocios, los contactos lo son todo. He conocido a los empresarios más importantes del país en un campo de golf. Dime el nombre de cualquier empresa, ésta, por ejemplo —propone haciendo gestos a su alrededor—. Conozco al jefazo. Si quisiera, mañana podría llamarlo.

La miro horrorizada.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunta Edward fascinado.

—Sí, y me refiero al dueño de todo esto.

—A lo mejor puede recomendarte. Lo harías, ¿verdad, querida? —sugiere mi madre, con una inspiración repentina.

Si la situación no fuera absolutamente repugnante, me echaría a reír con todas mis fuerzas.

—Supongo que tendré que empezar a practicar ese deporte ya mismo, para contactar con la gente adecuada —dice Edward—. ¿Qué opinas, Bella?

No puedo hablar, me muero de vergüenza. Me gustaría desaparecer debajo de la manta y no salir nunca más.

—¿Señor Cullen?

Una voz nos interrumpe y respiro aliviada. Seth se inclina con torpeza hacia Edward.

—Siento mucho molestarlo —comienza. Nos mira sorprendido, como si intentara averiguar la razón por la que Edward Cullen está comiendo con nosotros—. Malcolm St. John está aquí y desearía hablar con usted.

—Sí, claro. Si me perdonan un momento —se disculpa él sonriendo a mi madre.

Cuando pone el vaso en el plato y se levanta, toda la familia intercambia miradas.

—¡Denle una segunda oportunidad! —le dice mi padre a Seth.

—¿Perdone? —contesta él acercándose más.

—A ese chico —continúa, señalando hacia Edward, que está hablando con un tipo vestido con una chaqueta deportiva azul marino—. Están pensando en contratarlo otra vez, ¿no?

Seth me mira fríamente, después a mi padre y a mí de nuevo.

—No pasa nada, Seth. Papá, cállate, por favor. Es el dueño de la empresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntan todos a la vez.

—Es el propietario, así que no hagan más bromas sobre él.

—¿El hombre del traje de bufón? —dice mamá.

—¡No! Edward. Es uno de los fundadores de Panther Corporation. Sólo pretendía ser modesto.

—¿Estás insinuando que ese tipo es Edward Cullen? —inquiere Félix con incredulidad.

—Sí.

Se produce un atónito silencio. Cuando miro a mí alrededor, veo que a Tanya se le ha caído el muslo que estaba mordisqueando.

—Te refieres al multimillonario, ¿no? —pregunta mi padre en busca de confirmación.

—Multimillonario —repite mamá confusa—. ¿Querrá todavía el quiche?

—Pues claro que no. Para qué iba a quererla. Puede comprarse todas las que le apetezcan —contesta papá malhumorado.

Mi madre pasea la vista por la manta, un tanto alterada.

—Rápido, pongan las papas fritas en una fuente. Hay una en el cesto.

—Están bien así —digo con impotencia.

—Los millonarios no las comen directamente de la bolsa —protesta. Las vuelca en un recipiente de plástico y comienza a estirar la manta—. Charlie, llevas migas en la barba.

—¿Y cómo demonios lo conoces tú, Bella? —pregunta Félix.

—Pues... lo conozco —respondo ruborizándome un poco—. Hemos trabajado juntos y se ha convertido en una especie de... amigo. Pero no hace falta que se comporten de manera diferente, sigan igual que antes —les pido cuando Edward le estrecha la mano al tipo de la chaqueta azul y vuelve hacia donde estamos.

¡Dios mío! ¿Para qué me preocuparé? En cuanto él llega, todos se ponen rígidos y, pasmados, lo observan en silencio.

—Hola —digo con toda la naturalidad de que soy capaz, antes de lanzarles una mirada asesina.

—Tome otro vaso de vino. ¿Le parece bien éste? —dice mi padre, un tanto cohibido—. Porque si no, podemos ir a alguna tienda y comprar otro de una cosecha más decente.

—Está bien, gracias —contesta Edward extrañado.

—¿Qué más puedo ofrecerle para comer? Tengo rollitos de salmón en algún lado. Bella, dale tu plato, no va utilizar uno de papel —añade mamá.

—¿Qué coche conduce? No, no me lo diga —interviene Félix en tono simpático, levantando una mano—. Un Porsche, ¿verdad?

Edward me mira con expresión socarrona y le devuelvo una mirada suplicante con la que intento explicarle que no tenía elección, que lo siento de veras y que me gustaría morirme en este preciso instante.

—Me temo que me han descubierto —suspira.

—Encantada de conocerlo como es debido —dice Tanya, que ha recobrado la compostura y extiende la mano sonriéndole.

—Un placer, pero ¿no nos conocíamos ya?

—Como profesionales, me refiero. De propietario a propietario. Tenga mi tarjeta; si alguna vez necesita ayuda para organizar algún viaje de cualquier tipo, llámeme, por favor. O, si quiere, quizá podríamos quedar los cuatro para salir o jugar a una partida de algo, ¿no, Bella?

La miro sin poder dar crédito a mis oídos. ¿Desde cuándo hemos salido juntas?

—Somos prácticamente hermanas —añade con voz melosa rodeándome con un brazo—. Estoy segura de que ya se lo habrá contado.

—Sí, sé unas cuantas cosas —reconoce Edward con una expresión indescifrable. Da un bocado al muslo y empieza a masticarlo.

—Crecimos juntas, lo compartíamos todo —continúa ella. Me estruja e intento sonreír, pero su perfume me está ahogando.

—¡Qué bonito! ¡Ojalá tuviera una cámara! —exclama mi madre.

Edward no dice nada y se limita a lanzarle a Tanya una prolongada y escrutadora mirada.

—No podríamos estar más unidas, ¿verdad, Bells?

Su sonrisa es cada vez más zalamera y me está apretando con tanta fuerza que me clava las uñas en la piel.

—No –digo finalmente—. No podríamos.

Edward sigue masticando el pollo. Traga y levanta la vista.

—Entonces imagino que te costaría mucho rechazarla, ¿no?

—No sé a qué se refiere —responde con una risita cantarina.

—A cuando Bella te pidió hacer prácticas en tu empresa y no la aceptaste —explica con tono amable, y da otro mordisco.

Me quedo de piedra.

Eso era un secreto. Se suponía que no podía contarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Bella le pidió trabajo a Tanya? —interviene mi padre medio riéndose.

—No sé de qué me está hablando —se excusa ella sonrojándose.

—Si lo entendí bien, creo que te ofreció trabajar gratis y, aun así, le dijiste que no. —Se queda perplejo durante unos segundos—. Interesante decisión.

La expresión de mis padres va cambiando lentamente.

—Pero, por suerte para la Panther Corporation, Bella no continuó su carrera profesional en la industria del turismo. Así que he de darte las gracias, Tanya. De propietario a propietario, nos hiciste un gran favor.

Tanya está roja como un tomate.

—¿Eso es verdad? —Pregunta mi madre con dureza—. ¿No la ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba?

—No nos lo contaste, Bella —añade papá desconcertado.

—Me dio un poco de vergüenza —confieso elevando un poco la voz.

—Aprovecharse de los contactos familiares es tener la cara muy dura. Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿no, Tanya? —explica Félix cogiendo un buen trozo de pastel de carne.

—¿Cara dura? —Repite mamá incrédula—. Por si lo has olvidado, nosotros te dejamos el dinero para que abrieses tu empresa. No la tendrías si no fuera por tu familia.

—No fue así —se defiende Tanya, acuchillando a Félix con la mirada—. Fue... un malentendido, una confusión. Evidentemente, estaría encantada de echarte una mano, Bella. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes. Llámame a la oficina y haré todo lo que pueda.

La miro, llena de odio. Aún pretenderá salir bien parada de ésta. Es la mayor hipócrita del mundo.

—No hubo ningún malentendido —aseguro con toda la calma que puedo—. Las dos sabemos muy bien lo que pasó. Te pedí ayuda y me la negaste. Y me parece bien; es tu empresa, fue tu decisión y estabas en tu derecho, pero no trates de ocultar la verdad.

—¡Bella! —Exclama con una risita, intentando cogerme la mano—. No seas tonta. No tenía ni idea. Si hubiera sabido que era tan importante...

¿Qué? ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?

Aparto la mano y la miro fijamente. En mi interior siento que el dolor y la humillación de tiempos pasados van creciendo, subiendo como agua caliente por una tubería, hasta que la presión es inaguantable.

—¡Sí que lo sabías! —acabo gritando—. Sabías muy bien lo que estabas haciendo, y que yo estaba desesperada. Desde que llegaste a esta familia siempre has intentado anularme. Te ríes de mis tristes trabajos y presumes de tu carrera. Me he pasado toda la vida sintiéndome inútil y tonta. Pues muy bien, tú ganas, Tanya eres la estrella y yo no lo soy. Eres la triunfadora y yo, la fracasada, pero, al menos, no finjas ser mi mejor amiga, ¿de acuerdo? Porque ni lo eres ni lo serás nunca.

Me callo y, jadeando, lanzo una ojeada alrededor de la manta de picnic. Tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento me voy a echar a llorar.

Edward me sonríe como diciendo: "Así se habla." Después me arriesgo a mirar de reojo a mis padres. Parecen paralizados, como si no supieran cómo reaccionar.

Nuestra familia no suele manifestar sus arrebatos emocionales.

Ni siquiera sé muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

—Me voy —digo con voz temblorosa—. Vamos, Edward, tenemos cosas de que ocuparnos.

Me doy la vuelta y, con piernas de gelatina, me alejo tropezando en la hierba. Mi cuerpo segrega adrenalina a toda velocidad. Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé lo que hago.

—Ha sido fantástico, Bella. Has estado genial —me susurra Edward al oído—. Absolutamente... Evaluación logística —continúa en voz alta cuando pasamos al lado de Seth.

—Jamás había hablado así. Nunca... Gestión operativa —suelto al cruzarnos con gente del departamento de Contabilidad.

—Ya me imagino. Dios santo, esa prima tuya... Valoración positiva del mercado.

—Es una completa... Hoja de cálculo —digo enseguida, porque nos acercamos a Mike—. Si quiere puedo pasárselo por escrito, señor Cullen.

Por fin conseguimos llegar a la casa y subimos al primer piso. Edward me conduce por un pasillo, saca una llave y abre una puerta. Estamos en una habitación amplia y luminosa, de color crema. Hay una cama enorme. Él cierra la puerta y vuelven a invadirme los nervios. Ha llegado el momento. Por fin. Edward y yo, solos en una habitación, con una cama.

Me veo reflejada en un espejo dorado y, abatida, suelto un gritito ahogado. No me acordaba del disfraz de Blancanieves. Tengo la cara roja y manchada, los ojos hinchados, el pelo revuelto y se me ve un tirante del sujetador. No es en absoluto la imagen que esperaba.

—Bella, lamento mucho haber arremetido contra Tanya. Ha estado fuera de lugar. No tenía derecho a entrometerme de esa manera. Pero es que tu prima me saca de quicio...

—No te preocupes, ha valido la pena. Nunca le había dicho lo que pensaba de ella, jamás. Ha sido... —Me callo respirando con fuerza.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante. Edward mira mi sonrojada cara y yo lo miro a él mientras el pecho me sube y baja, y siento que la sangre se me agolpa en las sienes. De repente, Edward se inclina y me besa.

Me abre la boca con la suya y comienza a bajarme las mangas elásticas del vestido y a desabrocharme el sujetador. Busco a tientas los botones de su camisa. Él me besa un pezón y cuando empiezo a jadear de deseo, me tumba en la alfombra calentada por el sol.

Demonios, esto sí que es ir rápido. Me está quitando las bragas. Sus manos son... Sus dedos son... Gimo sin poder contenerme. Vamos tan deprisa que casi no me da tiempo a darme cuenta de lo que está pasando. No se parece en nada a Mike, ni a nada que haya... Hace un momento estaba en la puerta completamente vestida y ahora ya estoy..., él está...

—Espera. Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con ojos apremiantes y excitados.

—No sé ningún truco —susurro con cierta brusquedad.

—¿Qué? —contesta apartándose un poco para mirarme.

—No sé hacer nada especial. Te habrás acostado con cientos de modelos y gimnastas que sabrían todo tipo de cosas sorprendentes... —Me interrumpo al ver la expresión de su cara—. Da igual, olvídalo.

—Me has dejado intrigado. ¿Qué cosas tenías en mente?

¿Por qué habré abierto la boquita? ¿Por qué?

—Ninguna, ésa es la cuestión. Que no sé hacer nada en particular.

—Yo tampoco.

Siento que me están entrando ganas de reír.

—Aja, y yo me lo voy a creer.

—Es verdad. —Se queda pensativo un momento mientras me acaricia la espalda—. Bueno, es posible que sí sepa algo.

—¿Qué?

—Esto... —Me mira un instante y sacude la cabeza—. No.

—Dímelo —le pido sin poder contener más la risa.

—Mejor te lo demuestro —murmura en mi oído y me atrae hacia él—. ¿No te había enseñado esto nadie?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

Estoy enamorada.

Yo, Bella Swan, estoy completa y totalmente enamorada.

Por primera vez en mi vida. He pasado toda la noche con Edward en la Mansión Panther. Me he despertado en sus brazos. Hemos hecho el amor unas noventa y cinco veces y ha sido... perfecto. (Además, los numeritos no venían a cuento. Lo que ha sido un alivio.)

Pero no sólo se trata de sexo. Ha sido todo: que tuviera una taza de té preparada cuando me he despertado; la forma en que ha encendido su portátil para que pudiese mirar los horóscopos de Internet; que me ayudara a elegir el mejor… sabe todos los detalles minúsculos de mi vida, los que me abochornan e intento ocultar a cualquier hombre tanto tiempo como pueda, y, a pesar de todo, me quiere.

Bueno, no me ha dicho eso exactamente, pero sí algo incluso mejor. Todavía sigo dándole vueltas. Estábamos en la cama esta mañana mirando el techo cuando, de pronto, casi sin querer, le he preguntado:

— ¿Cómo es que te acordabas de que Tanya no me aceptó para hacer prácticas en su empresa?

— ¿Qué?

—Que cómo recordabas lo de mi prima. Y no sólo eso, sino todas y cada una de las cosas que te solté en el avión sobre mi trabajo, mi familia, Mike... Todo. No lo entiendo.

— ¿El qué?

—Que alguien como tú pueda estar interesado en mi estúpida y monótona vida —he confesado con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

Me ha observado en silencio un momento.

—Tu vida no es así.

—Sí.

—No, no lo es.

—Pues claro que sí. Nunca hago nada apasionante ni muy inteligente, no tengo mi propia empresa ni he inventado nada...

— ¿Quieres saber por qué se me han quedado grabados todos tus secretos? Bella, en cuanto empezaste a hablar en aquel vuelo, me cautivaste.

Lo he mirado, sin acabar de creérmelo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú —ha dicho dulcemente, y me ha besado.

¡Cautivado!

Edward Cullen fascinado por mi vida, por mí.

Y el caso es que si no le hubiera contado todas esas cosas, no estaríamos aquí. No nos habríamos conocido. Ha sido el destino. Él se encargó de que montara en aquel avión, me sentara en clase preferente y revelase todas mis intimidades.

Cuando llego a casa estoy rebosante de felicidad. Se me ha encendido una bombilla. De pronto, la vida tiene sentido. Rosalie está equivocada. Los hombres y las mujeres no son enemigos, sino almas gemelas. Y si fueran sinceros desde el primer momento, lo comprobarían. Eso de mostrarse misteriosa y distante es una tontería.

Me siento inspirada, creo que voy a escribir un libro sobre relaciones. Lo titularé No temas compartir y con él demostraré que si los hombres y las mujeres confiaran unos en otros, habría más comunicación entre ellos, se comprenderían y no tendrían que fingir nunca más por nada. También podría aplicarse a las familias. Y a la política. Quizá si los líderes mundiales se contaran algún secreto, no habría más guerras. Creo que realmente voy por el buen camino.

Subo las escaleras flotando y entro en casa.

— ¡Alice, estoy enamorada!

No obtengo respuesta y me siento un poco decepcionada. Tengo ganas de hablar con alguien. Quiero comunicar mi fabulosa teoría sobre la vida y…

Oigo como porrazos en su habitación y me quedo en el recibidor, paralizada. ¡Dios mío! Los misteriosos ruidos otra vez. Otro golpe, otros dos más. ¿Qué demonios...?

Entonces, junto al sofá, veo un maletín de cuero negro. Es de Jasper. Está con ella. Ahora mismo. Doy unos pasos y miro la puerta, intrigada.

¿Qué estarán haciendo?

No me creo la historia de que se dedican a follar. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puede ser? ¿Qué...?

Muy bien, un momento. No es de mi incumbencia. Si Alice no quiere contármelo, está en su derecho. Sintiéndome adulta, voy a la cocina a prepararme un café. Cuando estoy en ello, me paro. ¿Por qué no querrá decírmelo? ¿Por qué tiene secretos para mí? Somos amigas. Creo que fue ella quien dijo que no deberíamos ocultarnos nada.

Me pica la curiosidad. Es insoportable. Y quizá ésta sea la única oportunidad de averiguar la verdad. Pero ¿cómo? No puedo irrumpir en su cuarto sin más.

De repente se me ocurre algo. Supongamos que entro en casa tranquilamente, como siempre, voy directa a su habitación y abro la puerta. Nadie podría culparme de nada por algo así. Sería una equivocación genuina.

Salgo de la cocina, escucho con atención y regreso de puntillas al recibidor.

Vuelvo a empezar. Acabo de llegar.

— ¡Hola, Alice! —Exclamo con una cierta timidez, como si me estuviera enfocando una cámara—. Vaya, ¿dónde estará? Voy a mirar en su cuarto.

Recorro el pasillo intentando caminar con naturalidad, llego a su puerta y llamo quedamente.

No hay respuesta. Los ruidos han cesado y miro la madera con cierto temor.

¿Me atreveré?

Sí, tengo que saber lo que están haciendo.

Giro el pomo, abro y doy un grito de puro terror.

La imagen es de lo más inesperada. No la entiendo. Alice está desnuda y él, también. Están enredados en la posición más insólita que jamás... Alice tiene las piernas hacia arriba, él le rodea el cuerpo con las suyas, y los dos están colorados y jadean.

— ¡Uy!, perdón. Lo... siento —tartamudeo.

— ¡Espera! —dice Alice cuando echo a correr hacia mi habitación.

Cierro la puerta y me dejo caer en la cama.

Me había dicho la verdad. Estaban follando. Pero ¿qué tipo de extraña y retorcida postura era ésa? ¡Virgen santa! Jamás se me habría ocurrido...

Siento una mano en el hombro y vuelvo a gritar.

—Tranquila, Bella. Soy yo, Jasper se ha ido.

—Lo lamento, Alice —farfullo mirando al suelo—. No pretendía... No debería... Tu vida sexual es cosa tuya.

—No estábamos teniendo sexo, tonta.

—Sí que lo hacían. Estaban desnudos.

—Bella, estábamos vestidos. Mírame.

—No, no quiero.

— ¡Que me mires!

Atemorizada, levanto la cabeza y lentamente voy enfocando su figura.

Ah, ya veo. Lleva unas mallas de color carne.

— ¿Y entonces qué estaban haciendo? —le pregunto casi de forma acusatoria—. ¿Y por qué llevas puesto eso?

—Estábamos bailando —confiesa un tanto avergonzada.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamo.

—Bailábamos.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Esto no tiene sentido. Alice y un tipo francés que se llama Jasper, danzando en su habitación. Me siento como si hubiera aterrizado en medio de un extraño sueño.

—Me he apuntado a un grupo.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿No será alguna secta?

—No, es simplemente... —Se muerde el labio—. Nos hemos juntado unos cuantos abogados y hemos formado un... grupo de danza.

¿Qué?

Durante un momento no puedo hablar. Ahora que se me ha pasado el susto, tengo la horrible sensación de que en cualquier momento me voy a echar a reír.

Me imagino a un montón de corpulentos picapleitos brincando con peluca y no puedo remediarlo: suelto una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Ves?, por eso no te lo dije. Sabía que te reirías.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerlo. Me parece fantástico —le aseguro entre risas histéricas—. Lo que pasa es que, no sé, la idea de unos abogados bailarines...

—No todos son letrados —replica a la defensiva—. Un par trabaja en un banco mercantil, también hay un juez... ¡Para ya!

—Perdona.

Inspiro profundamente y me esfuerzo en cerrar la boca, pero me cuesta dejar de ver a unos banqueros vestidos con tutú y con maletines en la mano, bailando El lago de los cisnes, y a un juez saltando por el escenario con ropa vaporosa.

—No es gracioso. Sólo somos profesionales con ideas afines que quieren expresarse por medio de la danza. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—Lo lamento —vuelvo a disculparme, secándome los ojos y recobrando el control sobre mí misma—. Es genial. ¿Van a hacer alguna actuación?

—Dentro de tres semanas. Por eso hemos estado practicando.

— ¿Tan poco tiempo? ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo o qué?

—No acababa de decidirme —reconoce arrastrando una zapatilla de ballet por el suelo—. Me daba vergüenza.

—Pues que no te dé. Siento mucho haberme reído. Es una idea estupenda. Iré a verte. Me sentaré en primera fila y...

—Me distraerás.

—Entonces me pondré en el medio, o al fondo. No tenía ni idea de que supieras bailar.

—Y no sé, soy muy mala. Sólo lo hacemos para divertirnos. ¿Quieres un café?

Cuando la sigo hasta la cocina, me mira levantando una ceja.

—Me parece de lo más desvergonzado que me acuses a mí de estar follando. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

—Con Edward —confieso con sonrisa soñadora—. Haciendo el amor, sin parar.

—Lo sabía.

—Alice, estoy completamente enamorada.

— ¿Estás segura? No olvides que acabas de conocerlo.

—Eso no importa. Somos almas gemelas. No necesito fingir delante de él ni intentar ser alguien que no soy. Y el sexo con él es una maravilla. Tiene todo lo que no tenía con Mike. Todo. Y Edward se interesa por mí. Me hace preguntas sin cesar y parece fascinado por las respuestas. —Abro los brazos con sonrisa dichosa y me dejo caer en una silla—. ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida he tenido la sensación de que algún día me ocurriría algo extraordinario. Siempre lo he sabido, muy dentro de mí. Y ahora ha sucedido.

— ¿Y dónde está Edward ahora? —pregunta Alice mientras prepara el café.

—Se ha ido unos días. Tiene que discutir un nuevo proyecto con su equipo creativo.

— ¿Cuál?

—Ni idea. No me lo ha dicho. Serán unas sesiones muy intensas, así que no creo que pueda llamarme, pero me enviará correos electrónicos todos los días.

— ¿Una galleta? —ofrece abriendo la lata.

—Sí, gracias. —Tomo una y doy un mordisco, pensativa—. Tengo una nueva teoría sobre las relaciones. Es de lo más sencilla. La gente debería ser más sincera y contarse las cosas. Los hombres y las mujeres, las familias, los líderes mundiales...

—Humm. —Alice me mira intensamente unos segundos—. ¿Te ha explicado por qué tuvo que irse a toda prisa la otra noche?

—No, pero eso es cosa suya —aseguro un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Te ha contado qué eran todas las llamadas de su primera cita?

—Pues no.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre él mismo, aparte de lo esencial?

—Un montón de cosas. ¿Qué te pasa?

—A mí nada. Sólo me pregunto si serás tú la única que revela sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Edward comparte algo contigo o sólo lo haces tú?

—Lo hacemos los dos —afirmo apartando la vista y jugando con un imán de la nevera.

"Es verdad", me digo con firmeza. Edward me ha contado muchas cosas. Me ha dicho... Bueno, da igual. Seguramente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. ¿Es un crimen?

—Tómate un café —me aconseja Alice pasándome una taza.

—Gracias —contesto un poco a regañadientes, y ella suspira.

—No pretendo desilusionarte. Parece muy lindo…

—Y lo es. De verdad, Alice, ni te lo imaginas. Es muy romántico. ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho esta mañana? Que en el preciso instante en que empecé a hablar en el avión, se quedó cautivado.

— ¿De verdad? Es muy bonito.

— ¿Lo ves? —aseguro sin poder dejar de sonreír—. Es perfecto.

* * *

><p><em>N.A: Siento no haber actualizado ayer, me secuestro mi vampiro personal xD, como recompensa actualizaré mañana que es mi día de descanso.<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**En vista de que tengo amenazas por las adaptaciones, he decidio cambiarme a un foro propio donde podran seguir las adaptaciones**

**Ahí podrán seguir las historias que tengo las cuales ya no actualizaré, y nuevas próximamente.**

**Te invito, para leer solo es cosa de registrarse y tendrás acceso a todas las adaptaciones, desafortunadamente aquí ya no publicaré.**

**Junta los espacios o ve a mi perfil, ahí encontraras el enlace.**

**h t t p : / / a d a p f a n f i c e x b . f o r o a c t i v o . m x /**


End file.
